Hades' Flower
by Rasta Lioness
Summary: The gods of old have left a flower to rule the creatures of myth that roam the world. AlicexBella, if you don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Hi everyone, I have written many stories but this is the first I have posted. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight, proof that I don't it is the fact that Edward was Bella's mate.**

**01-Prologue**

Things have changed, Scylla noticed, as she walked through the entrance to the underworld. She had been summoned, for what purpose she did not know.

All the other gods were no more, only Hades the god of the underworld remained. Her footsteps echoed through the caverns; she required no light, she knew her way well.

Once the river Styx raged, now it was calm and tranquil, the mighty river is mighty no more. She saw a hooded figure on the ferry boat. Scylla expected Charon to be the ferryman, but was surprised to see Mnemosyne.

"Scylla, so good to see you" The daughter of Gaia and Uranus, spoke to Scylla once she removed her hood.

"It has been a very long time" Scylla was always taken aback by Mnemosyne's beauty. She was the mother of the 9 muses.

"Come along now, time is short, we should be departing soon" Scylla hopped onto the ferry before Mnemosyne pushed off. As they sailed forth she looked around the underworld and noticed some of the rivers had vanished, becoming small puddles. The fire of Phlegeton has been extinguished, Lethe, the river of un-mindfulness was now a trickle. Out of the 10 rivers only the river Styx remained, but not for long.

"Soon, this will all end" Mnemosyne spoke knowing Scylla was looking about.

"What will happen now?" She questioned Mnemosyne wondering what will happen once the underworld had vanished. What will happen to the souls of the dead?

"Humans do not worship the gods any longer, because of this we have no use" Mnemosyne gave one last powerful stroke to land the ferry at the other side of the river. Scylla jumped off and turned to say her farewell, only to notice that Mnemosyne was no longer there, the ferry and the river were also gone.

Scylla took one deep breath and said a prayer for Mnemosyne, as well as those that had left the world.

After some twist and turns Scylla made it to the entrance of Hades' throne room. Two large golden doors slowly swung open to allow her entrance. There on the throne sat the god of the underworld, Hades himself, next to him his lovely wife Persephone.

"Welcome, Scylla" Persephone beckoned Scylla towards them with the wave of her hand. She walked closer to the throne and kneeled.

"Rise Scylla, we don't have much time and much to tell you" Hades said before he stood and walked down the steps to her.

Both Persephone and Hades walked through a rear archway out of the throne room, and Scylla followed, she had never been to this part of the underworld before. The tunnels were narrow, she could not help but to feel claustrophobic, but still yet she followed.

"Our power is waning; soon we will no longer exist" Persephone spoke in a haunting voice. "All the gods have left parts of them as a gift to humanity."

"What sort of gift goddess?" Scylla asked filled with curiosity.

Persephone turned towards her, when they reached another set of golden doors and spoke. "You shall see child, it is glorious." she grabbed Scylla's hand and escorted her through the caverns, they stopped before to large ornate doors behind Hades.

Hades waved his hand and the door slowly opened, and finally spoke. "The time has come for us to depart" Persephone and Scylla followed Hades as he walked into a large crypt. In there was a golden altar upon which a figure lay.

Scylla was transfixed, the creature was beautiful, and she was mesmerized. Both Persephone and Hades walked around the altar facing Scylla on the other side. She looked at the creatures features. A figure of alabaster skin, shocking silver hair and eyebrows, the body was flawless. It seemed like an artist, whose hands were guided by the great muses of old had sculpted this being. Something about her scent stirred and tantalized her.

Persephone chuckled "She is quite intoxicating is she not?"

Persephone comment startled Scylla; she bowed her head and apologized.

"No need to apologize child, that is her purpose" Hades commented with a smirk.

"Her purpose?" Scylla finally tore her gaze away from the body before her.

"She will rule in the gods' stead, when she is ready." Hades answers.

"She is Hades' Flower" Persephone continued. "Her scent, her essence will attract others, like bees"

"Hades' Flower" Kachiri whispered in reverence and looked back at the body on the altar. She noticed a double headed scythe. On one end a curved blade on it etched the word 'Cordis', Latin for heart. On the other end, another curved blade facing the opposite direction, the word 'Animus' Latin for soul. The rod had intricate etchings, each with a word from a gift from each god. They each gave Hades' flower the last of their essence, giving her such things as strength, wisdom, and courage.

"The last of our power will be given to the scythe" Hades points to the red blade. "I will transfer all that I am to the 'Cordis Blade'"

Persephone points at the icy blue blade "I will transfer all that I am to the 'Animus Blade'."

"Then what, goddess?" Scylla asked Persephone.

"Then she will awaken" was Persephone's answer.

"One blade will be her heart" Hades adds "the other her soul."

"You will watch over her" Persephone spoke on last time to Scylla.

"Of course goddess"

"Very well Scylla, be well" Hades lays his hand on the 'Cordis Blade'. "cor meum"

Persephone placed her hand on the 'Animus' Blade "et animam"

Both Persephone and Hades looked lovingly at the body on the altar and repeated together "tibi in aeternum et ultra"

Scylla knew what the words meant _'My heart and my soul to you forever and ever'_ the blades of the scythe began to glow in brilliant crystalline blue sparks and red flowed through the staff, in a whirlwind of color. Scylla felt the heat as she stumbled backwards; her eyes shifted from the glowing scythe and looked upon the faces of the god and goddess. They both looked one last time and smiled at her, they began to fade away. In a shock wave she was thrown back and landed on ground.

Scylla did not know how long she was on the ground she gingerly got up and stumbled toward the altar. She looked down at Hades' Flower and watched as the scythe dissolved slowly into the body before her. As it was absorbed the body began to glow. Once the scythe was gone, the Flower took one deep breath. Scylla leaned forward and once again began to feel the draw and the pull of the flower's scent. Like a magnet she got closer and was startled when the Flower opened her eyes. Scylla was astonished at what she saw, the same crystalline color of the scythe color be seen in the flower's eyes, a clear and sparkling blue and lighting in red.

It had been millennia since Hades' Flower had awakened. She had killed many, walked alongside Scylla. Others also joined the ranks like Zafira, Senna and Kachiri There had been many wars along the way.

The Flower had tracked a scent, the scent was different, and something she had not smelled before. It led her to an asylum outside Biloxi Mississippi.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard something she could only describe as a siren's song from within the walls. She had never felt her heart beat the way it was beating at the moment. Each note vibrated through her and brought tears to her eyes.

"Do you hear that?" The Flower turned to face Scylla as she spoke.

"It is a siren's song" Scylla was perplexed, it had been millennia since she had heard the song of a siren, how could it be that the voice and tenor could be heard now.

"Where is she going?" Zafira complained she wanted to move on; they were in route to the northwest, they had been assaults on the Quileute people and they were to exterminate such a threat. Senna and Kachiri had stayed behind and she missed them as well as their home.

"She hears a siren's song" Scylla smiled, she knew that was Persephone's doing, to have the Flower have a mate.

Zafira tried to follow The Flower as she walked towards the building only to be stopped, by Scylla "we will not follow".

The Flower walked the halls of the asylum; most humans are not capable of seeing her. 'Mythological' creatures could, as well as humans on the precipice of death.

She stopped in front of the door that separated her from the enchanted voice within. With her ability she was able to pass through the door and enter the small room.

Then she saw the heavenly creature at the window. A beautiful siren with black spiky hair, her back was turned away from her, she closed her eyes absorbing the essence of the girl before her; somehow suddenly the song ceased. The flower was startled '_why did she stop singing?'_

"You came" the siren spoke as she turned to face her, surprising the Flower.

"How?" how did the she know the Flower was there, humans are not supposed to see her.

The girl smiled at her "I have had many visions of you coming to see me"

"You are an oracle" The Flower took a couple of steps towards the girl. So surprising was the girl, not only was she a siren, but she was also a seer.

"An oracle?" The girl tilted her head curiously.

"Yes, a seer, someone that sees the future" the flower answered her as the girl sat on her bed with a smile.

"Everyone has always considered me mad"

"You are very special…" the Flower stopped she did not know the girl's name.

"Mary Alice" she finished the Flower's sentence.

"Mary Alice" the flower whispered, she felt a foreign feeling, something she had never felt before. She was drawn to Mary Alice, longed to touch her to be joined with her. She had so many questions before she could verbalize them the door to the room opened and a man, no a vampire entered.

The Flower leapt off of the bed and pinned the vampire to the wall, ready to destroy the creature her hand wrapped around his throat. There was something foreign, the vampire's eyes were different, a gold color. His scent was the strange scent she had been tracking.

"Don't hurt him" Mary Alice placed a gentle hand on the Flower's shoulder which made her relent as Mary Alice commanded. The vampire collapsed to the ground.

The vampire slowly stood and straightened his shirt, he felt fear, never had he seen the creature before him. He smelled her intoxicating scent.

"He has protected me, he would never harm me" Mary Alice spoke to the Flower in a soft voice.

The Flower retreated and sat down by the bed, she looked at the Doctor "you are different"

"Yes, I do not feed from humans, I feed off of animals" The doctor extended his hand for a hand shake "Doctor Cornelius"

The flower took the doctor's hand to return the handshake, still silent.

"Do you have a name?" The doctor asked curiously.

"I do not" The flower answered "I am known as Hades' Flower"

The doctor repeated the name, trying to ascertain what the flower was, trying to recall in his history if he had ever heard of her.

"What are your intentions Doctor?" The flower needed to make sure Mary Alice was safe; she is not to be changed into a vampire, that she would have a long life, a long human life, without the curse of living a life as an undead parasite.

The doctor looked at the flower curiously; he wondered what she meant about his intentions.

"She is not to be changed" The flower looked at him, as she spoke. "She should have a full human life, are we understood?"

"Hey, don't speak as if I am not here" Mary Alice interjected.

"Sorry Mary Alice" The Flower looked at Mary Alice who smiled at her. "I cannot stay" Mary Alice faced dropped not wanting the her to leave.

"Why?" Mary Alice gave the flower a sad look.

"I have been called for up north" The she did not want to leave Mary Alice's side, her heart clenched at the thought of leaving her behind.

"Will you return? Mary Alice spoke with a pout "Will I see you again?"

The Flower knew she will come back someday, to see Mary Alice. She will return once her mission was complete, but in the meantime she wanted to leave something behind with Mary Alice, so they would have that connection. She walked towards her to say goodbye. "I want to give you something" the flower placed her hand on Mary Alice's chest 'Cordis tibi in aeternum et ultra', keep it safe for me".

Mary Alice feel a heat fill her, in a way that brought her so much joy and filled her with love. She didn't feel the Flower disengage from her and walk to towards the door.

"Isabella" Mary Alice spoke the name that caused the flower to stop in her tracks. "Your name will be Isabella" with a head nod and a smile The Flower, Isabella, walked out of the door and left the room.

Mary Alice looked at Doctor Cornelius "what did she mean?" Mary Alice was curious about the words the flower spoke, as she placed her hand on her chest.

"It's Latin Mary Alice" the doctor translated the words for Mary Alice "My heart to you forever and ever"

Scylla and Zafira were curious as to what happened to The Flower at the asylum, but they did not ask, they had to reach their destination and had no time to discuss things.

They had finally reached only to find a group of vampires attacking the village. Without hesitation Zafira, Scylla and The Flower attacked the marauders.

They saved the tribe along with the pack of shifters who were close to being destroyed.

The Alpha and Chief of the tribe shifted back into his human form "you are the one the Cerberus spoke of?" The flower nodded, acknowledging her he along with the tribe kneeled, causing the Flower to roll her eyes; she always hated the hero worshiping of others. Scylla and Zafira laughed at the Flower's reaction. "I am Ephraim Black".

The Flower stood at the edge of a cliff while Zafira and Scylla spoke to the tribe about what had happened. They had been told that the Cerberus had given them the ability to shift into wolf form. Scylla had wondered about the other two forms of the Hell-hound, the dragon's head and the lions head and who those gifts were given to before the Hell-hound had left this earth.

Scylla approached the Flower, who seemed distracted "she is singing out for me" the Flower could hear not with her ears but with her missing heart.

"She is your mate, you know" Scylla knew it from the start; she felt the Flower's reaction when she heard the siren's song.

"Is she?" The Flower looked at Scylla; she never believed that she would ever have one, a mate. It excited her brought her so much joy, to have a mate.

Scylla nodded, she was glad that this had happened. "You gave her the 'Cordis Blade' she didn't have to ask the question she had noticed it missing during the battle. "Let go get her, shall we?" Scylla laughed at the Flowers excitement, she had never seen her so happy. Before they turned the Flower screamed out, something had happened, the Flower was broken.

"How long?" Zafira, Kachiri and Senna lounged by the pool. It had been so many years since they settled in Forks, Washington. They lived in a palatial Greek style mansion, surrounded by Greek fountains and a large pool filled with rejuvenating waters. They had been sunning themselves, something that is scarce in Forks, but they enjoyed whenever the rain had subsided.

"As long as she needs Zafira" Senna responded. They had joined the others as soon as they heard through their telepathic link that the Flower had lost something that was dear. Kachiri knew what that was like, since losing her mate and three children by an attack from vampires. She was away participating in the vampire wars, where she met Scylla and the Flower.

Zafira pouted she was in need of adventure "really Zafira you need to settle down a bit" Senna turned to get some sun on her back.

They saw the Flower exit through the back of their home and Scylla soon followed.

Zafira sighed and shook her head, this issue had been happening more often as of late. The Flower had been either locked in her room in despair for most of the time. But then every so often she would somehow hear the siren's song. This would drive her into some kind of madness and she would toss her scythe into the ocean of a cliff to somehow calm her.

Scylla watched the Flower at a distance, so many years had passed, still yet this occurred. When she would throw the scythe into the sea she would feel calm until the scythe would return to her.

She watched as the Flower stood at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the water below her.

The Flower began to twirl the blade effortlessly around her. The speed quickened as she and the blade performed a rhythmic dance. Then the flower spun around many times in an angry pace. She let out a loud scream of pain which agitated the roosting birds nearby and they propelled themselves from their perches. She tossed the scythe into the water's depths, crumbled onto the ground and wailed.

Scylla walked cautiously towards the heap on the ground, the flower did not notice until she sat next to her.

"You are suffering" was all Scylla said.

"She still sings" The Flower sat at the edge of the cliff, still staring at the water beneath her. The Flower had searched for Mary Alice for many years, never able to find her. Their connection was sporadic. "She lives, but somehow was turned".

That is what they figured out when they rushed to find Mary Alice at the asylum; they found the ashes of the Doctor Cornelius. They had gone to bring Mary Alice into the fold and now it seemed she had lost her.

Suddenly they both heard the sound a crash, beyond the trees. They ran towards where the sound originated when they arrived, they saw a pregnant woman, holding on to her stomach.

The woman started at the two, the fact that they could be seen by her meant one thing; the woman's life was at an end.

"Please, I know what you are" the woman begged the creature she believed was an angel. "Don't save me, save my child."

Scylla saw this as an opportunity for the flower, for her to live a human life, to experience things she never experienced before, to take a break. She placed her hand on her shoulder and nodded her head.

The child had a faint heartbeat, but they both knew the child had no soul. The flower placed her hand firmly on the woman's stomach, the woman screamed out as she felt the pain of labor. Then she was gone, the flower had vanished.

Scylla bent down to aid the woman toiling through labor. Then she was born a little girl with dark auburn hair. Scylla took off her cloak and wrapped it around the screaming newborn. She placed her on the dying woman's chest.

"She is beautiful" the woman spoke as she looked down at her child. "Isabella Marie" was the last thing she said, before she took her last breath.

Scylla grabbed the child as heard the sirens in the distance. "Well, Isabella Marie I will be awaiting you when the time comes."

In the bottom of the sea The Scythe of Hades' was incomplete, not only was 'The Cordis Blade' missing, but so was the 'Animus Blade'. The light on the staff slowly flickered and blinked into darkness.

Charlie was despondent his wife was dead, she had been on her way to hospital to have their child delivered and the car spun out because it hit black ice on the road.

He looked through the glass watching his child, Isabella Marie Swan in the newborn nursery. What was he to do now? He wondered. He did not feel the presence next to him.

"She is special" Scylla spoke to Charlie.

Charlie was grateful; this woman had saved Isabella he does not know what would have become of him if he had lost his daughter along with his wife.

"I want to thank you for what you did"

She handed Charlie a cup of coffee "don't mention it"

"I don't know what to do" Charlie said after he took a sip of the coffee.

"We have much to discuss" Kachiri signaled to Charlie in the direction of the chairs in the waiting room. There is a lot to explain to Charlie, about his daughter and Hades' Flower.

The Cullens were paying a visit to their cousins the Denali coven. It was sudden and excruciating when they all heard Alice scream out. It caught them all by surprise. Alice to them was different; she had moments where her heart beat, why? They did not know or understand. It fascinated Carlisle; he studied her trying to figure it out.

There were times where Alice would sing, a beautiful song and her heart began to beat. It angered Edward; his gift would not work on Alice anytime that had occurred.

This time it was different Alice collapsed in anguish, something she had never done before.

"Carlisle, come quickly" Esme screamed out for her mate, who was upstairs talking to Carmen and Eleazar.

Jasper scooped his wife up. "Jasper, take her to my room" Tanya commanded Jasper as she blurred in the direction of her room, Jasper soon followed.

Other than Jasper and Alice everyone else was downstairs in the living room, trying to figure out what had happened to Alice.

"She is resting" Carlisle rubbed his forehead as he spoke; he had just descended the stairs after checking up on Alice.

"Carlisle, have you considered what we spoke about before?" Eleazar and Carmen had been discussing the Alice's unusual nature, of Alice's condition. About the many times that Alice's heart would beat when she would sing. How her physiology would change during the song.

"What are you both saying?" Esme asked worried about her youngest child.

"It is a myth" Carlisle did not believe the story that Carmen and Eleazar had told him. They both had an encounter with the Flower during the first vampire war. On that day he made the decision to leave the Volturi. In addition Carmen, before she met her mate had a run in with the Senna and Kachiri, they saved her from a pack of were-creatures, and they told her about the Flower and the possibility of joining their coven. She has wandered around for several years and found Eleazar, her mate; both were headed in the same direction, wanting to join the Amazon coven. Unfortunately when they arrived they were gone.

Eleazar and Carmen retold the story to everyone else.

"Wait, does that mean Alice has the Flower's heart?" Kate asked.

"As I mentioned before, the Flower wields a scythe" Carmen explained "one blade is called the 'Cordis Blade', and the other is named the 'Animus Blade'.

Edward was silent; he focused on Jasper's thoughts and Alice's visions. He needed to control Jasper, manipulate him. He was also making sure he deleted Alice's visions, he always has. He always saw Alice's visions of the future he will prevent what was supposed to occur. At the moment he saw one vision that Alice had seen in the past, a baby, lying in a hospital room. 'Isabella Marie Swan'.

* * *

**AN: As I said before I hope you have enjoyed. I don't have a Beta-reader I hope that I didn't disappoint because of that. English is my second language I hope that that excuses me a bit. Those are my three 'hopes'. If only one person acknowledges the fact that they want to keep reading I will continue to post the story. One last thing, I have written one 'lemony' chapter, would like yes or no on whether or not you would mind it posted. First time writing lemon, so want opinions on ways I can improve for other stories.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Rebirth

**A/N: **I would like to thank those who have reviewed, please read the authors notes at the bottom so I can thank each of you directly.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates, unfortunate, but true

* * *

**02. Rebirth**

Edward made himself clear, he was leaving, and to him she was just a toy, something to entertain himself. Isabella was surprised, not about the fact that Edward was leaving; she was surprised that she was not hurt by it. It didn't matter to her that he was to leave her behind.

"What about Alice?" that is all she wanted to know. She needed Alice; she was so much a part of her life that was her only concern.

"Her and Jasper have already left" Edward saw Isabella's face crumble; he knew about Alice's feelings for Bella, now he wondered if Bella always felt the same about Alice. He and Jasper used their gifts to control Alice, Bella was always a problem, Jasper's ability was limited when it came to Bella, and his was powerless. He hated that fact, he was always able to manipulate his family's thoughts, but Bella, blocked all his power.

"She would never leave me" tears began to fall from Bella's face, her heart was breaking, even thought she didn't know why. The fact that Alice was no longer there made her crumble.

"Well, she has" Edward watched as Bella collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "She was tired of you; she has had enough of you, just like the rest of my family".

"She wouldn't do that" Bella screamed, she couldn't believe that her best friend would leave her behind. She wondered why Alice would do that, she felt that she would have at least said goodbye to her.

"You were always a pet, Bella" those were Edward's final words as he turned, and blurred away.

Bella did not know how long she had been there, she kept thinking about Alice, wondering why she had gone. She tried hard to piece her heart together. She began to walk aimlessly through the woods, drawn to a place where she had never been before. She did not know how long it took, her walk, maybe minutes, maybe even hours. Like a moth to a flame she ended up at the edge of a cliff, she watched as the waves crashed against the cliff wall. She thought about Alice, the sleepovers, the shopping trips, the way she would giggle, now according to Edward everything about Alice to her had been a lie. She once believed Alice cared about her, obviously she had been wrong.

"Why?" Bella spoke out loud thinking maybe; just maybe Alice would see a vision of her wherever she may be.

Something at the bottom of the cliff called out to her, she didn't know what, but she felt it. Something down there would complete her, so she jumped. She dove into the sea; her body plummeted to the bottom. Her last breath exploded from her lungs as her back hit a rod on the sea floor and with that she screamed out her last words "Alice". From the bottom of the sea the name could not be heard, there were just large bubbles of air rising to the surface.

* * *

Her family was in turmoil, no one, not even Rose was happy about leaving Bella behind, and no one spoke during their trip to Denali, each one of them in their own room.

"Alice, let's go hunting, love" Jasper tried to use his gift on Alice; he was having a hard time. Everyone had turbulent emotions, the control over them and how they felt was difficult.

"Go ahead Jasper, I am not thirsty" Alice never looked back at her mate; she was staring out of the window, watching Bella through her visions. She could see her on the forest floor, heard her crying out in despair. She was bothered by Jasper's interruption.

"Alice…"

"Leave it be Jasper" Alice interrupted him; she was enraged, not sure why she was so angry with him.

Alice's feelings caused Jasper to stumble back. She was confused why so much rage towards her mate? She sighed "sorry Jasper, I just need sometime alone"

"Of course darling" Jasper was unsure about what was going on with his family, or his wife. It was as if they felt betrayed. It was Edward's fault _'wasn't it?' _he wondered.

Jasper left the room he needed to walk away; he needed to be away from the rest of his family, needed to figure out what was going on with his mate. He wandered out of the home they lived in, and found a placed to sit and contemplate the choices he had made. It was him and Edward who chose to leave Bella behind. He knew how Bella felt about Alice and vice-versa, but Alice was his mate wasn't she? There were times where his past memories were clearer, times where he felt more grounded. Those periods of times were fleeting, unfortunately.

At this very moment the fog in his head began to fade and dematerialize. Then he saw her, the one who he believed, at the time, was his mate, Maria. He still wonders if that was entirely true. He was a newborn, she had turned him. _'Alice is my mate, isn't she?'_

His memories became clearer. Maria had turned him, he remembered, he served her, training newborns and fighting at her side.

He then saw her at the other end of the battlefield, a specter, dressed in white, with silver hair. The specter raised her double bladed scythe and decapitated Maria. Outraged Jasper screamed out as he ran quickly towards Maria who burst out in flames, his head reverberated with her final scream.

The specter swung the scythe to his throat; he felt the end of the pointed blade at his neck. Jasper's knees plowed into the ground, he wanted to die. "She was not…" the rest of the sentence was incomplete, his memory faded, as it always seemed to happen, it meant one thing Edwards approached.

"What brings you out here Edward?" Jasper did not want to discuss things with his brother.

"You worry too much Jasper, soon they will forget all about her" Edward found that things were getting more difficult for some reason. He needed control Jasper, now more than ever.

The longer Alice had been around Bella the more their abilities began to fail when used on her. This is why they chose to leave Bella behind, if he could not have Bella, neither would Alice. They both used their gifts to convince the members of their family to leave her behind. Their gifts had no affect on Alice and surprisingly Emmet. Both of them voted against their choice to leave Forks.

"It was a mistake Edward; have you not noticed their grief?" Jasper had felt the pain in each of them, even Rose was in pain. Jasper felt the intensity of their melancholy. They will never get over it, Edward was a fool.

"Alice is your mate, Jasper" Edward projected his ability towards Jasper, regaining control over him.

"Of course she is" Jasper said once Edward took over Jasper's thoughts.

* * *

Rose knocked on Alice's door; she wanted to check on her sister. Alice did not respond, she entered and saw Alice by the window standing stiff as a board.

She entered the room and quietly shut the door, she worried about her. She knew Alice was having a vision, she just kept her company, she watched her silently; just in case she was needed. Alice was incomplete; Rose knew that, she always knew that for Alice, Bella was special. She did not understand until now. She watched her family disintegrate since leaving Bella behind, she herself was not happy about it.

Alice watched her, watched Bella as she wandered through the forest. She then heard her speak, she heard Bella ask why. Alice did not know why, why she left Bella behind, she doesn't understand the pain she feels, she felt empty without Bella in her life.

Alice began to shake; Rose took steps to get closer to her. She was confused not understanding what was happening.

Alice felt the cold when Bella, in her vision of the future, entered the sea; her sight began to fade as her body drifted downward. She then heard it, her name, a watery scream _'Alice'_.

Rose blurred towards Alice as she dropped down to her knees, grasping at her chest. Alice's phantom heart began to beat frantically. _'It has to do with Bella'_. She didn't know why, but it was the possibility of Bella jumping off of that cliff that caused Alice's dormant heart to beat again.

Alice leapt back up to her feet, she finally noticed Rose next to her. "I have to go to her Rose" she needed to get there before it happened, before Bella jumped into the sea. She hoped she was not too late.

"Wait, we are going with you" Rosalie did not need any explanation. Alice needed to go and she and Emmett were going with her.

She watched the door trying to think of a plan. "Emmett" she called out her mate's name. They both needed to get out of there, to accompany Alice. They could not be around when Jasper and Edward returned.

"Hey Rosie" Emmett yelled up.

"Time to go for a honeymoon" Rose said to him as she started to pack things up.

"Woo-hoo!" Emmett could not control his excitement; he needed to get away from his jackass brother Edward.

* * *

Charlie searched the woods, Bella was missing.

"Someone is coming" Jacob growled out as he began to shake, he smelled vampire stench.

"Down you mongrel" Zafira commanded Jacob, and laughed at Jacob's reaction. She was happy that after 17 years, the Flower will be reborn, _'time for some action'_

Jacob was perplexed; he didn't understand how the vampire able to give him an Alpha command. He began to whimper, trying to fight it off.

"That's enough Zafira" Scylla chastised her. Both Senna and Kachiri tried to hide their amusement.

Jacob and Charlie saw them, dark skinned vampires. They were different than the Cullens and even different than the red eyed vampires that Jacob had seen before. Both Charlie and Jacob were transfixed, they were beautiful and walked gracefully much like the Cullens, but they seemed much deadlier. The biggest difference was their eyes, they were a bright blue, and they sparkled.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob attempted to be forceful, trying to fight of the Alpha command given out by Zafira.

"Jacob" Charlie chastised Jacob, trying to calm the boy down. "Scylla, it's been a long time"

"Sorry about that Charlie, I have been watching Isabella from afar" she turned towards her companions. As her and Charlie walked towards them, Jacob noticed how their eyes began to change. When he first saw them, there eyes were a silvery blue, but now they faded out "Let me introduce you to the others" now there eye color was more human like, hazel or brown.

Jacob stood behind he did not want to get close, part of him was afraid. The wolf within him cowered.

"Coming Jacob?" Charlie asked him, Jacob answered with a shake of his head.

Scylla gestured to her first companion "Charlie, this is Zafira"

Zafira extended her hand to shake Charlie's "Hello Zafira it is a pleasure to meet you".

"The pleasure is all mine" Zafira purred causing Charlie to blush which made the others giggle.

Scylla introduced him to the other two, Kachiri and Senna.

"Bella is missing" Charlie stated after the introductions.

"We know" Scylla spoke "It is time, Charlie"

"Time?" Jacob finally trotted over, wanting to know more about what was going on.

"It is as I had explained before, it is time for her rebirth", what she had told Charlie was going to happen, was happening, they had been other close calls. The closest was when Bella was bitten by a vampire, James. Her death was needed for her rebirth, Bella being a clumsy child had many close calls, like the time Edward saved her from a crash in the school parking lot. "I will take you to her".

They walked towards the cliff, Zafira turned to the immobile Jacob "Come along pup" Jacob trotted towards the group.

"Good boy". Zafira cooed and Jacob mumbled.

They arrived at the cliff edge and they all looked down, they watched as the sea churned and bubbled furiously causing foam to spew upwards feet into the air. Colors flashed like lightning, as the foam flew higher and higher.

"Is she down there?" Charlie said worriedly, he could not believe the sight before him.

"She will rise soon, we must step back" Senna spoke as she put her hand on Charlie's shoulder to guide him back. They all lined up together giving Bella room to land.

Moments later Bella sprung out of the sea and landed before them. Both Jacob and Charlie stood still with wide eyed and gaping. It was Bella but she was different. A wide strip of silver hair streaked through the right side of her head. She was taller than she was before, as tall as Jacob her eyes as well as Scylla, Zafira, Kachiri and Senna's began to sparkle a brilliant blue. The silver stripe on her head began to spread and the wind began to swirl around her.

"Bella" Jacob whispered, Bella heard him and turned her eyes towards him. Scylla, Zafira, Kachiri and Senna bowed before her on one knee. Bella shook uncontrollably, something began to happen that caused Charlie and Jacob to gasp, the scythe began to materialize when Isabella extended her right arm, both he and Jacob marveled at what was occurring.

Isabella began to pant, her power was draining, the color of her eyes began to fade, she was losing control. She stumbled back, two steps before she was caught by Kachiri, who saved her from falling into the ocean below. They all heard the scythe fall to the ground, Senna picked it up as they all saw the colors and the life from it fade away.

"Let's take her to the manor" Scylla guided the group through the woods, Kachiri carrying Bella and Senna carrying the scythe. All of them were silent; Jacob was astonished, he did not understand, many things were going through his head. Scylla knew that finding Mary Alice was a necessity.

"Put her in the master bedroom" Scylla instructed Kachiri, she turned towards Jacob as he whimpered loudly from the entrance to the manor.

"Awww, puppy is scared, no peeing". Zafira teased Jacob; she was getting a kick out of it.

"Zafira let him be" Scylla scolded her.

"Fine, fine, I am going out for a run" Zafira stepped out of the door; she stopped and petted Jacob on the head before leaving "good boy"

Jacob let out a growl as he heard Zafira cackling in the distance. "Come on in Jacob, I can explain to you what is happening" Scylla waved Jacob in.

* * *

Alice tried over and over again to have visions of Bella, all see saw was darkness. There were no future visions of her, no matter how hard she tried. Rose watched her in the rear-view mirror as she drove; she was concerned, angry with herself that she voted to move away from Forks and away from Bella.

She heard as Alice groaned in frustration. "Alice" she worried about her sister, Alice's heart had beaten before, never lasting long. It was when she sang a beautiful song. It had been 17 years ago, when her heart stopped, now suddenly it began to beat again. Somehow, Rosalie knew, it had to do with Bella, why and how she did not know.

"Rose, I can't see her, her future", tears rolled down her cheek, stunned Alice wiped her tears away and looked at her tear covered hand. She could not remember the last time she actually cried.

"Hey Bella-Bear is going to be alright, she is tough as nails and you know it", Emmett tried to convince her as well as himself that it was true, that Bella will be alright.

They were there they had arrived; Rose parked the car right outside the Swan residence next to Charlie's patrol car. Alice had jumped out before the car came to a halt; she sprinted towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

She bounced on her feet as she desperately pressed over and over on the chime, then furiously knocked on the door.

"Alice" Rose walked behind Alice "they are not here".

"Where can she be Rose? She looked at between her sister and brother "I -"

"Well, well" she was interrupted a voice behind them "I thought I smelled vampires"

Alice, Emmett and Rose got instantly into the crouch position, feeling threatened. They could not see or pick up a scent from whoever spoke to them.

"Who the hell is there?" Alice spoke out searching the tree line.

"Come now Mary Alice" Alice panicked, _'Mary Alice?'_ It was the name James called her, but James was dead. The stranger approached the trio and gave them a brilliant smile.

Emmett let out a whistle "She's hot" Emmett looked at the person before them, as she walked, towards them in a titillating, yet primal and predatory way. "Ouch" Emmett rubbed his head "What, look at her, sex on a stick"

Rose agreed, she would not speak of it. "Who are you?"

"Zafira, of the Amazon coven" Zafira stopped right in front of them.

"How do you know that name?" Alice needed to know.

"Isabella of course" Zafira answered.

"Where is she?" A worried Alice spoke out "Is she ok?"

"She will be once you have taken care of things" Zafira ran away from the group "Come along gang I will take you to her"

Rose, Emmett and Alice ran behind Zafira. Zafira was much faster than them, surprising Alice; she had always been a speed demon.

"Slow down speedy" Emmett complained he had always been the slowest of the Cullen clan.

"Sorry" Zafira slowed down enough for the others to keep pace.

"What are you?" They all were curious, but it was Rose who asked the question.

"A vampire, sort of" Zafira replied.

"You are different" Emmett asked quizzically. It was strange; the woman looked like a human, but was faster than a vampire. Her eyes were neither gold, like theirs, nor red, like a human eating vampire.

"There is a lot that has been lost about our kind as time has passed" Zafira finally stopped and began to walk towards the estate. They looked up and marveled at the beautiful mansion. They wondered why they never came this way when suddenly they crashed into an invisible wall that surrounded it. They all fell on their asses. "What the hell?" A very upset Rose screamed out.

"Oops, sorry" Zafira scratched her head as she laughed at them.

The heard someone at the front door and watched as she waved her hand.

"It looks like Scylla has lowered the drawbridge, now we may cross the moat, my lady". Zafira explained to Rose with a bow and a smirk.

"Smart ass" Rose mumbled as they followed Zafira to the entrance, towards Scylla.

"More hotness" Emmett muttered as they approached Scylla standing at the doorway.

"Mary Alice, it is good to finally meet you" Alice would have focused once again about why these people kept calling her that, but her worry about Bella was of the utmost importance.

"Where is Bella?" That was all that Alice wanted to know, everything else could wait.

"She is upstairs" Alice attempted to run past Scylla to get to Bella, but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Please come in and have a seat" Scylla focused her eyes on Alice's "We must discuss things before you meet with Isabella.

All three admired the architecture of the mansion, they could imagine how excited Esme would be when she saw it, it was breathtaking. Then they smelled it, as they entered the great room they saw Jacob sitting next to Charlie. Jacob sprang to his feet and began to shake; he let out a loud rumbling growl.

"Now, now fur-ball" Zafira blurred in front of him "don't let me whack you on the snout with a rolled up newspaper"

Emmett laughed loudly while the others covered their mouth and snickered.

"Zafira" Scylla scolded her once again.

"What?" Zafira was indignant "we have guests, the mangy dog needs to heel".

Scylla, scowled at her, she was being a bit impetuous. "Fine, where are the others?" Zafira finally relented.

"Outside sparring" Scylla answered the question hoping Zafira would expend some of her pent up energy.

"Good, I will join them" She looked over at Emmett "Would you like to come along, bear man?" Emmett looked at Rose asking for permission. Rose nodded her head.

"Woo-hoo" Emmett fist pumped looking forward to sparring.

"Let's go flea bag" Zafira summoned Jake, who grumbled in response as he followed the two laughing in front of him.

"Hello Alice" Charlie rose to his feet, he was happy to see Alice.

"Hello Chief Swan" Alice responded a bit worried that Charlie was mad at her for leaving Bella behind.

"Come now Alice, it is Charlie, remember?" Charlie embraced Alice and gave her a firm hug, and as she began to sob.

"I am so sorry, I should have never left"

"You are here now that is all that matters, Alice." Charlie spoke to her as he held her at arm's length to be able to look at her in the eye.

He then looked over at Rosalie, "Hello, we never really met, you must be Rosalie". He extended his hand to shake hers.

Rosalie returned the hand shake, "It's Rose, Chief Swan"

"Call me Charlie" Charlie gave Rose a smile then turned to face Scylla "I must head out, my shift will start soon."

"Let me walk you out" Scylla proceeded to walk Charlie out "have a seat girls, I will be right back".

"This place is incredible" Rose spoke as she looked around the great room "Esme would be impressed". Rose noticed that Alice was quiet, she knew she was worried.

"Alice" she called out to her and startled Alice, who was sitting on the sofa.

"I am worried about Bella, I need to see her". Rose sat next to Alice and grabbed her hand.

"What do you think they are?" Rose asked her attempting some form of distraction. "Scylla, I have heard that name before, I just can't remember"

"Scylla is the name of one of the daughters of Lamia and Zeus. Cursed by Hera Zeus' wife, it is said they were the first vampires. ".

"Very astute Alice" Scylla entered the great room with a tray with glasses and a pitcher. Both Alice and Rose's noses flared, the smell stirred their hunger. Scylla poured each of them a glass and placed them one by one in front f them on the coffee table.

"Drink up" both Alice looked at the glass, it was filled with blood. The scent was appetizing, they worried it was it may be human blood. "Come now, it is coatimundi, mixed with a little bit of Komodo dragon for a bit of a kick."

They both took a sip, a bit nervous about the process and were overwhelmed; they never tasted something so delightful.

"More please" Rosalie slammed the drained glass on the table.

"A little more it is quite intoxicating, much like human brandy", she poured both of them half a tumbler, then sat back down. "Now, you both have many questions I am sure, but I wish to tell you first how it all began" Both Alice and Rose nodded as the finished up their cocktail.

"First of all Alice, you are right, I am the daughter of Zeus and Lamia." Scylla leaned back placed her hands on her knee after she crossed her legs. She explained about Hades' Flower, both Alice and Rose listened to the story intently fascinated.

"What does this have to do with Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"You have met Hades' Flower in your past Alice" Both Alice and Rosalie looked at Scylla incredulously. "Remember when I spoke about the Flower's scythe. Both Alice and Rosalie nodded. "I informed you that each blade was a part of the Flower".

"Yes, the 'Cordis Blade' and the 'Animus Blade'" Rosalie commented remembering the story she was told.

"Correct" Scylla looked at Alice. "The Flower was drawn to you Alice; she said you sang a siren's song". Alice couldn't remember any of that, "so much so that she gave you her heart".

"Cordis tibi in aeternum et ultra" Alice whispered, she heard the words somewhere before.

"Yes, Alice" Scylla hoped that somewhere Alice remembered part of what happened that day "My heart to you forever and ever".

"Why don't I remember?" Alice tried to focus, her memories were always blurred, and she didn't remember the Flower.

"We believe Dr. Cornelius changed you" Scylla heard Alice whisper the name, her memories seem to be coming back to her "he tried to save you from the others".

"What others?" Rosalie needed to know.

"James, Victoria" Scylla paused and looked over at Alice "and Jasper".

"Jasper!" Rosalie jumped out of the couch enraged; she was going to destroy her 'brother'. Alice began to feel a headache coming on she wondered why, why Jasper would do that.

"Rosalie, please have a seat" Scylla needed Rose and Alice to understand that Jasper had no control. Rosalie sat back down fuming, thinking about all the ways she wanted to tear Jasper's head off "Jasper was and is being manipulated".

Alice memory of that day came to her. Dr. Cornelius had come to her room, told her they needed to go, others were coming after them. It had been many years since he had ran from the Volturi, he like the Flower had heard Alice's siren song. He had vowed to protect her and he would do whatever he could to do so.

He picked her up and they ran through the woods only to be blocked by James, Victoria and Jasper. Knowing that there would be no escape Dr. Cornelius bit her, after he said his final words _'sorry Mary Alice'_.

Alice remembers her pain, she watched as the trio killed Dr. Cornelius. Then she saw one other figure approach her. "Chelsea" Alice looked at Scylla.

Scylla was unsure, they never could tell if Chelsea was involved, but they had guessed. Chelsea's power to affect the mating bond of others was something they were aware of. That is how they manipulated Jasper into believing Maria was his mate and then Alice. "We did suspect Chelsea was there, but we were not sure". Scylla poured herself her own drink and sighed after taking a gulp.

"Jasper isn't my mate" Alice stood and walk to the window.

"No" Scylla shook her head.

"So he is using her?" Rosalie spoke out, even angrier than she was.

"It is not Jasper's fault either, Rosalie" Rosalie stood and crossed her arms, she did not really focus on what Scylla had just said, she was formulating in her head ways to destroy Jasper.

"It is Edward isn't it?" Alice turned and faced the two.

"Yes" Scylla answered causing a growl from Rosalie.

"I want to see Bella" Alice had heard enough, she did care about anything else, but Bella "I must go to her".

"She rests in the arms of Hypnos" Scylla told her.

"She sleeps?" Rosalie added.

"In a way, it is more like a human coma" Scylla explained further.

"I must return her heart to her" Alice was beginning to understand. Scylla nodded yes in response, "how?"

"You must bite her and inject your venom, she will then wake"

"I am ready" Alice did not want to wait any further, Bella needed her, and she needed Bella.

"You must know that she may bite you in return" Scylla needed Alice to understand what would happen if she was bitten. "You will be transformed, you will become like us"

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked, Alice on the other hand didn't really care.

"In human form you will eat, sleep and even be able to conceive children" that perked Rosalie up. "Even in human form you will be more powerful than even an ancient and your gift will intensify" Scylla grabbed Alice's hands "once you shift to our vampire form you will be unstoppable"

"They bit her?" Alice did not care about what would happen once she was bitten by Bella, she was jealous about the fact the others had bitten her, her mate.

Scylla smirked; she knew Alice did not like the idea of anyone else biting her mate "No she actually bit them, just as she probably will once you return her heart to her"

"Is there anything else?" Rosalie asked she wanted to make sure Alice will be alright, it all seemed a bit frightening.

"Not much, Alice's hair will have a streak of silver, like the others and her eyes will be the color they were before she was changed."

"And when she shifts into her vampire form?" Rosalie was curious about everything, the idea of her and Emmett having these abilities was tantalizing, to say the least.

"Her eyes will turn into an electric blue and she will have the ability to manifest a weapon, much like Isabella manifest her scythe".

"I am ready" Alice could not wait any longer, she didn't care about anything else but Bella at the moment, the issues about her transformation could wait.

"Very well" Scylla rose from her chair and Alice followed. Rose did not move, she needed to talk to Emmett this was their chance to have children.

"You two go on, I will be outside with Emmett" she rose from her seat and went to find her husband.

* * *

Alice followed along the hallways of the large mansion. Beautiful artwork, sculptures and furniture adorned the place. Every inch of the floor was of exquisite marble, and runners decorated the walkways. It was like a museum. She looked into each large room, each one had an ornate hearth she really couldn't wait for Esme to see it.

"You have a beautiful home"

Scylla looked to the side to look at Alice, "Thank you, Alice we have been here a long time".

Alice wondered how they never saw the place before, "I don't understand how we have never seen it".

"Let's just call it vampire repellant, shall we". Scylla stopped in front of the last room down the hall and turned to speak to Alice. "She is in this room" she placed her hands on Alice's shoulder to turn her toward her "You have a choice to make Alice"

"What do you mean?"

Scylla sighed before she began to speak "Once you have bitten her and returned the 'Blade of Cordis' you may leave, but never return again, if you choose to stay she will bite you in return thereafter you will be bound".

Alice raised her head and looked into Scylla's eyes "we have always been bound, Scylla"

Scylla opened the door to let Alice in. "Go right in Alice". Scylla did not follow, and closed the door behind Alice, wishing both of them well.

* * *

Rosalie made her way out back where she found Kachiri, Senna and Zafira sipping on what she believed to be a fine Bordeaux, as they sat the gorgeous ornate patio furniture on the large veranda.

"Where is Emmett?" she asked as she looked around for her mate.

Zafira pointed down the grand steps leading to the spacious immaculate yard.

"Oh my god" Rosalie rushed down the steps as she saw Emmett crumbled up in a heap, she heard the three behind her chuckling amused at Rose's reaction.

"What have you done?" she kneeled next to her husband, cradling his head "Emmett please wake up". She rocked Emmett in her arms. He had scars all over him; she needed to get him to Carlisle right away.

"Have him drink this" Scylla crept up behind Rosalie and handed her a large glass of blood.

A despondent Rose grabbed the glass and placed it close to Emmett's lips. She saw him take a deep breath, his nose flared, and he gulped the contents of the glass with gusto. Rose could not believe what was happening, Emmett was healing rapidly, faster than she had ever seen any vampire before.

"How?" Rose wondered out loud as she looked up at Scylla standing next to her "Is this you had us drink before?"

"Actually it is different, mostly salamander's blood, it is more rejuvenating" Scylla grabbed the empty glass Rose was handing back to her.

"Amazing" Rose looked at Emmett; he had recovered in almost an instant.

"Rosie" Emmett mumbled as his eyes blinked open.

"Yes" She answered as she stroked his cheek lovingly.

"That was soooo cooool!" Rose stood up abruptly, which caused Emmett's head to fall harshly to the ground.

It caused the three on the patio to quaff out loud and Scylla to giggle. She stomped back on the patio and sat on one of the chairs in a huff "Not funny".

Emmett bounded up the stairs following Scylla, her and Emmett sat down.

"Hey, where is the puppy dog?" Emmett questioned the group.

"In the pool recuperating, he should be coming ou…" Kachiri was interrupted by a yelp and a splash coming from the enchanted pool.

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled out, once he saw Jake shaking erratically, like a wet dog trying to dry himself.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and added this story as your favorite. I hope that those that have liked it thus far will not be disappointed, and I will try to improve for those who did not like the prologue chapter.

**Guest #1: **You were the very first one to review, many thanks.

**Guest #2:**Good question hope it was answered in this chapter.

**DoTheseHaveSaltOnThem:**As I explained to Guest #2 I think answered some of your questions, and the story will flesh out as we go along. I hope you got some answers in this chapter. I am sorry for so much confusion, having difficulty breaking up the chapter, to make it less confusing, something to do with the format, hope I figure it out.

**hurryupandwait: **Thank you thank you thank you! The fact that English is my second language always scared me to death, so I never posted. I am glad you enjoyed it.

**wolf eyes:** Oh he is getting his come-up-ings, not only from Bella, I hope you enjoy what is to come.

**WolfDragonGod:** You are one of my favorite authors, can't control my excitement, hope I can do you proud. You are one of the authors that has motivated me the most, looking forward to your reviews good or bad. 'Garden of Four' blew me away, and your GOT Dani/Arya, love-love-love.

**One Final Thing:** The next chapter is definitely lemon, hope you are all ok with that, if you are not please say that in the review and I will scratch any further lemons, and if you do care for lemons, state how I can improve in writing them.


	3. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**A/N:** As I have warned before this is a lemony chapter, might be the only one not sure yet, but if you do not like lemons please I beg of you 'DO NOT READ'. You can skip to the page break after the first part to skip it. I will also be posting the next chapter 'Revelations' shortly, to make up for it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate but true.

* * *

**03. Awakening**

Alice felt some recognition when she saw the body on the huge bed, there was something so familiar to her. She noticed the glistening silver hair, it was Bella, Isabella, the Flower she met so many years ago, her memories had been returning slowly, disjointed flashes, but fulfilling none the less.

He eyes traveled down the naked figure her arousal flared up almost instantly, the figure before her was flawless, and the scent tantalizing.

She stroked the length of the toned sinewy legs, she felt a spark at her finger tips, she moaned out as her she felt passion burst into flames within her.

She sat at the edge of the bed, and placed her hand on that alluring face, it was magical, a chiseled chin, high cheekbones, and bow-like full lips, she was as enamored, as she was transfixed.

Alice took a deep breath and took it in; inside it caused a vibrating wave within her, as she was filled with a heavenly scent. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She didn't feel the thirst; she didn't feel the burning in her throat; however she felt the ardor between her legs, the need for her to be taken. Everything else went out of the window, she wanted nothing else just her, she desired her, and she longed for her flower, her Isabella.

She noticed the scythe clinched between her flower's hands. She saw the lone blade, stroked the shaft lightly.

She leaned forward, rubbing the tip of her nose and the crook of the woman's neck taking a deeper breath she began to realize that she had began to lose her control. She wanted her, she wanted to taste her, she wanted to take her and give herself in return. Her fangs ached for relief, she let go and bit down.

She drank gulping down the silky warm liquid, which filled her. She noticed that the beating of her phantom heart slowly diminished. She drank aggressively, and let out moans and growls, it was positively orgasmic.

Then it was over, she could hear it, the woman's heart slowly began to beat. She saw color begin to fill her; she felt a gradual rise body temperature. The staff lit up, pulsating with brilliant colors, the light migrated to the 'Animus Blade' it was electric. The lights then traveled to the other end and the 'Cordis Blade began to materialize. The intensity was unequaled, Alice leaned back, a bit afraid of the heat, still yet drawn to it.

Once the 'Cordis Blade' was complete, the scythe began to merge into the woman's body. It was Bella, somewhat different; her hair the color was as it had been when she was human, except for the silver streak that fanned out to one side. Her body had filled out a bit more than before, more athletic, and her breasts had become fuller.

Alice began to pant uncontrollably, wanting, she desired and needed, Isabella. Bella's eyes opened, she smelled Alice's arousal. She grabbed her to pull Alice towards her, she flipped her around and ended up on top of her. Bella did not speak there was no need, Alice could hear her thoughts, then she asked her,_ 'what do you need Mary Alice?'_

"Make love to me Isabella" was Alice's response.

Bella kissed Alice in a way that Alice was never kissed before, "Please Bella, I need you" she panted.

Bella kissed every part of Alice's body, Alice felt alight with every kiss and every lick. She was disrobed slowly; almost as if it was magical, it was effortless.

Bella moved to the apex of Alice's thighs, kissed and licked at the creases. Sucked on her mound, avoided her clitoris, which caused Alice to moan out, almost in despair "please".

Bella wrapped her lips around Alice's clit and sucked, unwrapping back the hood and exposing it to her tongue. Every lick caused a moan from Alice; every soft and tender nip with her teeth caused her to growl.

Alice was close, her climax was needed, just a couple more strokes from Bella's tongue was required for her to arrive at her destination, the pinnacle, the rapture _'not_ _yet Mary Alice'_ as soon as she heard the thought two of Bella's fingers entered her "Yes" Alice screamed out "by the gods yessssss" she hissed. Bella pounded into Alice as she still continued to suck and nip, efficiently. Alice placed both of her hands on Bella's shoulders, squeezing with all her might.

Bella wrapped her free hand around one of Alice's thighs, pushing against it to open Alice up further, and giving her more leverage. "Please, Bella let me come, baby" Alice pleaded needing release. _'As you wish, my love'_ Bella curled her fingers to reach Alice's pulsing, beating, heated center of pleasure _'as you wish'_. Alice had never felt anything like this before, nothing could ever compare. She screamed out at the top of her lungs 'Isabella!"

Bella crawled slowly towards Alice's face, pausing slightly to kiss her and caress her. Each pit-stop made Alice moan with even more pleasure. She wondered what Bella was up to, how she was able to fan the ardor of her flame once again, so quickly.

Once her face hovered over Alice's she spoke out loud for the first time, she asked her the question Alice already knew the answer to. "Do you wish to be bound to me Mary Alice?"

Alice ran her fingers through Bella's hair, stroking her gently and lovingly "Yes".

With on hand Bella grabbed one of Alice's thighs and secured it safely around her hip, to line her clit against Alice's. She kissed Alice deeply on the lips and stroked Alice's clit with hers, causing Alice to moan out in pleasure.

This to Alice was so different, how was it possible that with each stroke she could feel Bella inside her, how as Bella able to fill her so. Bella was slow and deliberate, each stroke enchanting and was driving Alice to edge even further than she had gone before.

Alice wrapped her other thigh around Bella's other hip and opened herself even further. She kept repeating Bella's name over and over. It was to her, divine.

Bella shuttered she was close, her teeth began to elongate. She looked into Alice's eyes, asking one last time _'is this still your wish Mary Alice?'_

Unable to speak Alice nodded in response, Bella let out a feral roar that shook the mansion at its foundation. She plunged her fangs into Alice's neck as she screamed out Bella's name in pure pleasure. Alice came again, so different, so intense, she looked at Isabella and smiled _'heavenly'_. Bella placed her hand on Alice's chest she felt it; Alice's true heart was alive once again.

* * *

"Holy crap that was hot", Emmett exclaimed as the group sat outside. They had heard Alice and Bella going at it the whole time. Rose would normally smack Emmett in the back of her head, this time she didn't, she had to agree that was hot.

"So, if we were changed we will be able to have children?" Rose had been informing Emmett about the capability of procreating and what physiological changes would happen if they were to go through it.

"And will we have sex like those two" this time Rose did smack Emmett on the head.

"Ouch"

"You will indeed have the ability to have children" Scylla informed the pair. "You will be very human"

"But you are a vampire" Emmett did not understand, when he and Jacob sparred against the Zafira, Senna and Kachiri he was they seemed to possess the strength and agility of vampire, not a human being.

"Much like were-creatures and shifters we transform, our eyes change" Senna explained to the pair.

"In your human form you will only have a silver streak through your hair, but other than that your eyes will be the color they were before you were turned, you will eat and sleep like a human" Zafira added.

"You will not need to sleep as long, however, maybe an hour or two tops" Senna finished the explanations.

"So in a way you are shifters" Jacob had been fascinated by the conversation, so much to learn.

"Yes in a way" Scylla looked at Jacob "We meet your ancestors before you know"

"Who?" Jacob always wondered about the first group of vampires that attacked his tribe. About how they were given what some call a curse, but he always believed it was a gift.

"Bella and myself" Scylla answered "we gave the gift of Cerberus to Ephraim Black and helped the tribe defeat the vampires that attacking them. After giving the tribe the gift, Ephraim, would call out to us, asking for assistance, and we would return".

"My great-grandfather?" He was never told the story, it was changed over time. Always telling a tale of evil vampires and never told the story about the fact that at least one vampire saved them and granted them a gift. "We were never told it was you".

"Over time the story changed, many lies" Scylla was unconcerned, it didn't matter to her what the tribe believed. Jacob could not wait to hear the true story of his ancestors, he will talk to Scylla another time, for the time being he wanted to mull things over.

"So you lived here after that?" Rose found the story fascinating.

"Off and on" Scylla poured Rose another glass of the cocktail "Bella traveled away many times over, wandering the earth".

"She met Alice on one of those occasions" Scylla told them the whole story, about how Hades' Flower was born, how she gave the girl with the name Mary Alice her heart, how the Flower became Isabella Marie Swan and about the day of her rebirth.

They all turned when they heard someone approach, they saw Bella in her fighting clothes. Tight and flexible leather, fine buckled thigh high boots, and a sleeveless leather half shirt showing off her mid-riff.

"Wow Bella, you look good enough to eat" Once again Emmett got a head slap from Rose.

"Hot smoking, sticky, sex on a stick" this time Zafira got a smack in the back of her head from Scylla after the comment.

"Where is Alice?" Rose wondered about her sister.

"Sleeping" Bella answered, her girl needed the rest.

Zafira, Jake and Emmett snickered but withheld comment; none cared for the head slap.

"I will go check on her" Rose left wanting to see Alice, she wanted to learn about the transformation, since she was leaning towards being turned herself.

"I am a bit rusty, I am in need of a sparring session" Zafira, Senna and Kachiri all stood, it had been a long time since they sparred with her, and hoped since she was 'rusty' they would not get their asses kicked too badly.

"Yeah!" Both Emmett and Jake stood up wanting to join the fight.

"Don't even think about it" Scylla turned to face them as she walked towards the group.

"Aww!" Emmett complained as Jacob whined.

Scylla laughed "Neither of you would survive the fight"

Bella stood at the center while Senna, Zafira and Kachiri surrounded her. They transformed, into their vampire forms, their eyes changing into a sparkling blue.

"They didn't do that when we fought them" Emmett's comment caused Scylla to chuckle.

"They fought you both in their human form; they didn't want to hurt you too badly"

"Wow" Jake was fascinated.

In each of their hands weapons materialized.

"What the hell are those?" Emmett looked at the weapons intrigued.

"Zafira wields two Hunga Mungas or Daniscos. A pointed blade in one direction with a curved blade curving to the back of it and a spike on the handle's edge" Scylla then pointed at Senna "Senna wields two Shuang Gou or hook swords, with the curved end and a crescent guard at the handle".

"What about Kachiri?" Jake asked as her weapon materialized.

"That is a Kurarigama, with a sickle at each end of chain"

Emmett whistled out impressed at the weapons the all use.

"and Bella?" Jake watched as Bella began her transformation.

Bella's strip of silver began to spread as it covered her whole head, her eyes transformed to the sparkling blue like the others. She extended her hand and from it the scythe sprung from either side. "Bella wields the 'Scythe of Essentia' the scythe of the heart and soul.

"At half speed" Scylla shouted out, the group crouched into their fighting positions ready for the command to start the fight "begin"

* * *

Rose entered the room Scylla told her was Bella's, it was magnificent, palatial. In the center was a plush beautifully adorned bed, there she saw Alice.

"Alice?" She spoke out her name in a hushed tone.

Alice hummed, waking "Hey Rose" she looked up at Rose. She chuckled as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey sis" She reached over and touched Alice's hair running through the strands that were silver admiring it. "You hair is a bit longer".

Alice leapt up, after wrapping sheet around her body and headed towards a mirror in on corner of the room. She admired the look, and liked it noticing the silver streak in her hair just like Bella. She smiled widely thinking about the amazing woman she was bound to.

"Alice" Rose spoke up trying to get her attention "I am thinking about being turned"

Alice rushed towards Rosalie and tackled her to the bed, she was giddy, excited, "I am so happy".

Rosalie laughed at Alice's excited self and nudged her off of her. "Get dressed; I want to avoid your nakedness."

Alice jumped off of the bed still tugging the sheet around her, looking for her clothes. It was a large room and could not find them. "Look in the bathroom silly". Rose pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Holy, shit" Alice marveled at the size of the bathroom, it was huge. Marble everything, the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. It was decorated with blooming rose bushes that surrounded a fountain, that sat in a solarium, with a hot sunken hot tub to on the side corner.

Rosalie walked into the room she was flabbergasted "I can't wait for Esme to see it".

Alice could wait to have bathroom sex with Bella all over it. "There are your clothes. Rosalie pointed at a marble shelf on one end, where Alice's clothes were folded neatly.

Alice smiled at the fact that Bella had folded them for her; she felt that it was sweet. Rosalie walked back out to the bedroom, where she waited for Alice to get dressed.

Alice returned and sat next to Rosalie who was sitting on one of the settees in a separate part of the bedroom. She knew that Rosalie had many questions, and now Alice had all the answers "When I drank from Bella all my memories returned, I learned about when we met". She grabbed Rose's hands to make her understand a little better.

"When Bella turned me" Alice shiver replaying their lovemaking "I got all her memories" She let go of Rose's hand and sighed "Bella, during the vampire wars, killed the person who Jasper believed was his mate".

"I know Scylla explained things to me further while you were indisposed?" Rosalie smirked when she saw Alice blush furiously; she stood and walked towards the window.

"Did she tell you about Edward?" Alice stood and walked to stand next to Rosalie.

"What that he is an asshole, using a gift we knew nothing about to manipulate everyone?" she crossed her arms across her chest, she wanted to pulverize him and she was looking forward to it.

"That is not the worst part Rose" Rose looked over at Alice, wondering what could be worse "he has worked for the Volturi all along"

* * *

Emmett and Jake were on pins and needles watching the battle in front of them. It was fierce.

Kachiri propelled the largest sickle towards her, Bella shifted to one side as it whizzed by her. She grabbed the chain; Kachiri used her control to spring serrated blades across the chain links. Bella grunted as the barbs pierced her hand. She pulled Kachiri to her with all her might and bashed her head into Kachiri's. Kachiri flew backwards several feet and crashed to the ground.

Bella spun out trying to avoid a Daniscos wielding Zafira. She was, however, struck several times; the deepest gash was on her left cheek. Still holding the chain one of her hands, she wrapped it around Zafira several time. She delivered a spinning back kick into Zafira's chest, launching her straight into Kachiri, who had just made it back onto her feet.

In an instant she felt the hook from Senna's hook sword around her ankle and landed flat on her back. Both Kachiri and Bella smirked at each other. Bella spun horizontally into the air, and landed on her feet as Senna charged forward, swinging her swords, Bella dodged most of Senna's sword strokes, and all of the swipes from her scythe, mostly shredding Senna's clothes amusing Bella to know end. "I have missed your naked body Senna". That elicited a growl from Alice, who along with Rose had come out to watch the melee.

"Your mate is a little perturbed", Senna chuckled also amused, but distracted. That gave Bella an opening. She delivered a punch squarely to her chest which launched her backwards; she landed hard on the ground which caused her to lose her breath. Bella sprung into the air with both hands on her scythe bringing it down to pierce through Senna's chest, only to be blocked by Scylla's Claymore "Tsk tsk Bella, I said half speed".

"Oops" Bella replied sarcastically as Scylla swung the scythe away with her sword.

"Bella!" Alice ran towards Bella jumped wrapping her legs around her, seconds after her scythe dematerialized. Alice kissed her passionately. She looked at Bella's face licked her gaping wound, humming like a newborn suckling on her mother's teat.

"Alright, into the pool, heal your wounds" Scylla looked over at the walking wounded, each of the stripping their clothes of as they approached the pool.

Jake and Emmett were drooling and Rose, standing between them punched the both in the gut.

"Are you okay Bella", Alice spoke still wrapped around Bella. Bella carried Alice towards the pool to join the others.

"Yes, Mary Alice, once I take a dip in the pool I will be good as new" Alice's phone began to vibrate in her front pocket. "Hmm, that feels nice".

Alice gave Bella a peck on the check "put me down" Bella put Alice down gently "thank you love".

Alice connected the call "Hi Jasper" Bella walked away, she knew things were not exactly Jasper's doing, but Alice having contact with Jasper disturbed her. Part of the human part of her as Isabella Swan still remained, not only the guilt of what happened to Jasper long ago, but also the jealousy, the thought of Jasper and Alice being intimate bothered her just a bit. She stripped out of her clothes and dove naked into the pool. She didn't want to hear the two as they spoke.

"She doesn't look happy" Rose said to Jake, Emmett and Scylla, who had seen what had happened.

They watched as Alice spoke to Jasper "Well, they bit each other, both got access to each others memories." Scylla watched Bella doing laps in the pool as she spoke "Jealousy is a common trait with the humans as well as the gods, Hera specifically".

"Why?" Rose shook her head "Alice loves her".

"We know she will just have to work things out" Scylla heard Alice comment on the fact that the rest of the Cullens had returned, and Alice, Emmett, and Rose will be headed home. "Have you decided if you will be transforming?"

Rose looked at Emmett who nodded enthusiastically "Yes, but we haven't had a chance to talk to Bella about it yet".

"Since you are headed home I must mix you both and the others a cocktail" Scylla walked inside and Emmett and Rose followed. "It will block Edward's gift".

Jacob stood outside, thinking things through. He was focused on what Scylla told him about his grandfather. He definitely needed to discuss things further. The possibility of changing himself was exciting, problem is he doesn't believe the pack will approve or the tribe, especially his father, will approve.

Alice disconnected the call, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward wanted them home. Alice walked toward the pool, she watched as Bella swam her laps.

"I hear you are headed back home" Kachiri told Alice once she was close to the edge.

"Yes, it seems Bella is not too happy" Alice was able to feel the intensity of Bella's jealousy.

"The idea that you have had sex with Jasper bothers her" Zafira was happy that Alice and Bella were together, that they were mates. She hoped that soon she would also find hers.

Alice had been with others beside Jasper over the years; it was surprising to hear that Bella had not. In her head she went through the Rolodex of her mind, shuffling through images of Bella's past as Isabella and her past as the Flower. "Wait she is a virgin?" she looked at Zafira while she pulled herself out of the pool, blushing a bit as she watched her gloriously naked figure.

Zafira laughed noticing Alice's reddened nose, once Alice heard laughter coming from her; she turned away as the blush spread through her cheeks "You didn't know?" Zafira walked towards a decorated cabinet that held towels large fluffy terry cloth robes. "You didn't reciprocate?" Alice shook her head, blushing further as Zafira laughed.

Alice sighed, she felt relieved that she did not have to be distracted by Zafira's body, once she put on her robe. Zafira grabbed three others and handed one to Alice for Bella. Then began to walk towards the others to hand them theirs.

"How?" Alice questioned her, and Zafira turned to face her.

"How, what, Alice" Zafira knew what Alice was asking, but she wanted to tease the girl a little.

Alice walked closer towards Zafira "I don't understand" she whispered, she didn't want the others to hear what she was saying "she was fantastic, agile, fierce, gentle, explosive…" she was interrupted by laughter coming from Kachiri and Senna she had not noticed that the two had left the pool and were close.

A frustrated and embarrassed Alice lowered her head; she wanted to know the answer to her question, but did not want to be teased.

"Leave the girl alone you two" Senna spoke up, it was funny to her also, but she was the most reserved. Zafira handed the robes to both Senna and Kachiri "run along, Alice and I have to have a talk".

Alice was relieved that Kachiri and especially Zafira had left. Both were a bit rambunctious. "They are a handful"

"Yes they are" Senna giggled "Kachiri lost her children and her mate a long time ago, she tries to enjoy life to the fullest until the day she joins them, once again".

"And Zafira is Emmett like" Senna laughed once she heard Alice's words.

"Yes she is, isn't she?" She grabbed Alice by the arm and walked her away from the pool, she was sure that she was far enough away for Isabella not to hear, but she wanted to be certain.

"You always seem calmer" Senna was fun, but a bit more adult unlike the others.

"I have a mate, Alice, more stability" Alice did not know Senna had a mate, she never noticed.

"Where is your mate?" Alice wondered.

"In the mansion, making supper" Senna stopped when she felt they were far enough away.

"Scylla?" Alice never knew the two were mates.

"Yes" Senna smiled thinking about her mate.

"I didn't know" Alice sat next to Senna who was sitting on one of the benches surrounding one of the fountains in the garden.

"So, you are wondering how it is Isabella is so…" Senna turned to face Alice "'…fantastic, agile, fierce, gentle, explosive'" Alice blushed once again; being so human was beginning to get annoying.

"Yes" Alice nodded, even if it was embarrassing she still wanted to know the answer.

"You do know the essence of many gods live within her" Alice nodded in response "like Aphrodite the goddess of beauty, love, pleasure and procreation, also her son Eros the god of love." Senna glanced over towards were Bella still swam and sighed before speaking again "you must also be careful, Alice".

"Why?" She needed to know what Senna was referring to.

"The essence of such gods as Anteros, the avenger of unrequited love, as well as Phthonos, the spirit of envy and jealousy also live within her".

"She is afraid?" Alice followed Senna gaze and they both watched Bella furiously swimming in the pool "jealous?"

"Yes" Senna stood as her stomach grumbled, she could smell the scent of a home cooked meal as it reached her nostrils, a rough day of sparring had made her hungry "go to her, calm her". Senna walked away leaving Alice behind.

Alice rose from the bench and walked towards her mate, she knew Bella needed to be reassured. She reached the end of the pool and spoke telepathically to her mate _'Bella'_. Bella stopped once she reached the end and she looked up at Alice "can we talk?"Alice spoke out loud. Bella nodded and left the water, donning the robe that Alice handed her.

Alice guided Bella towards one of the lounge chairs, and motioned her to lie down. Alice lay partly on top of Bella and the other on the lounge chair. She placed her hand inside of her robe to feel her heart beat. "I love the way your heart feels Bella".

Bella stroked Alice's back gently "'Bella" Bella hummed in response. "I am going back to see the rest of the family" Bella's hand stopped instantly, her heart quickened and Alice noticed "I am yours heart and soul" Alice stroked Bella chest, trying to calm her.

"I know Mary Alice and I love you just the same" Alice smiled she loved when Bella called her Mary Alice, she didn't know why.

Alice sat up on her elbow and looked in Bella's face "Bella, I am not leaving you now or ever". She placed her ear on Bella's chest, hoping her heart would calm. "I am not Jasper's mate, you know this. Jasper is confused".

"I do feel jealous, Alice, but also a bit guilty" Alice knew about Bella's guilty feeling regarding Jasper, she had seen what had occurred when she drank from Bella.

The memories of the day the Flower had killed Maria had flashed before her eyes. She had seen why Jasper had survived, it was the fact that Kachiri had sensed her mate a were-cat, and her children were killed by the Victoria, who had been working for the Volturi while she was far away from the incident, fighting along-side her. This was part of the guilt Bella carried within her. The fact that she killed the person Jasper believed, because of Chelsea's gift, was his mate and the fact that Kachiri's family was murdered.

"I would have explained things to Jasper at the time you know" Bella stroked Alice's back "I just had to go with Kachiri and the others as they ran back home, hoping we could help whoever had survived". Bella sighed "Jasper remained in Volturi control because I left him behind".

"Now we can rectify at least that, we are returning home, giving everyone, except Edward a chance to be turned" Alice slid her hand into Bella's robe and rubbed one of Bella's nipples causing Bella to moan contently. Alice giggled as Bella's nipples hardened like pebbles then kissed her deeply and passionately. Both became aroused, Alice straddled Bella at the waist and leaned down as she opened Bella's robe and suckled her other nipple.

"That is hot!" there was no mistaking who spoke, it was Emmett. Alice growled, and looked back and glared at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Alice, it is time to go back". Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, it still disturbed her. Alice returned her hand on Bella's chest trying once again to reassure her. "Scylla gave us a cocktail it will block Edward's gift".

"What about me, Bella?" Alice turned to Bella.

Bella sat up "we are bonded, your heart beats, his gift will not work on you".

"We wanted to talk to you about that, Bella". Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and squeezed, Emmett nodded signaling her to proceed. "We want to be changed".

Both Alice and Bella rose from the lounge chair, Alice rushed to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Are you both sure?" Bella asked.

"We are sure Bella Bear" Emmett was giddy.

"You know what that means?" Bella continued to question.

"Yes, Scylla explained everything". Rose had no doubts; she was looking forward to the transformation.

"Very well, when will you be ready?"

"We want to give Jasper, Carlisle and Esme the option to change too" Rosalie was looking forward to getting the family, for the most part, together. "We will give everyone except Edward the cocktail, so they will make their decision without his manipulation".

"Bella it will work out". Alice touched Bella's cheek. Bella sighed and nodded.

She grabbed Alice's hand, "I will walk you out". Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's waist as Bella wrapped hers around her shoulder as they walked out together.

"Hey Bella, am I going to have some kind of bad assed weapon?" Emmett was enthusiastic about the possibilities.

"Yes, don't know which yet"

"Do I have one Bella?" The possibility came to Alice's mind, she wondered what it was.

"Yes you do" she really did not want Alice involved in any type of fighting, she was being very protective.

"So when will you want this to happen?" Bella asked Emmett and Rosalie.

"The first day of school is Monday" Bella groaned, she forgot about that, the rest of them giggled "we want to do it before then".

"Contact me when they have made their decision" Bella spoke as they stopped at the front door to let themselves out, Emmett and Rosalie walked towards Bella's old home where they left their vehicle.

"Goodbye Bella" Alice hugged Bella, not wanting to leave "I love you, with all that I am".

"I love you too Mary Alice". Bella kissed Alice one last time, and then watched as they left. Bella sighed and closed the door.

"Bella, its Charlie" Senna handed Bella the phone.

"Thanks Senna" Bella put the phone against her ear "Hey, Charlie.

_"__Bells, so glad you are up and about, I missed you"._

"I missed you too Charlie". Bella was glad to hear from Charlie again.

_"__Listen, there have been disappearances in Seattle, now it seems there have been some in the outskirts of town, vampire related, I believe"._

"Victoria" she whispered, she did not exactly want Kachiri to hear. Victoria was the one who killed her family, a confrontation between Victoria and Kachiri is something Bella wanted to avoid for the time being.

_"__I think so, Bella. I was wondering if you can drop by and maybe give me a hand"_

"Of course Charlie, see you in about 15 minutes".

_"__That is perfect, see you in 15"._

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully if you are lemon-phobic, you skipped first part of the chapter.

I enjoyed all the reviews even the ones that hated the story, I do have a guest that said they hated it because of my characterization of Edward. It was my mistake I should have specified that this was an OC story to begin with, I apologize and I think it is a good idea if you, the guest reviewer, do not read any further, it will piss you off, I do thank you for reading and reviewing anyway.

As I said before will post next chapter immediately after this one since I may have let some of you down with the inclusion a badly written lemon, maybe I will be forgiven.

For the most part there are more positive reviews, and that means a lot to me, and it is encouraging.


	4. Chapter 3 - Revelations

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**04. Revelations**

Bella arrived at her old home; she wondered why Charlie had not moved in with her and the rest of the group. She knocked on the door.

"Coming" she heard Charlie shuffling about. When Charlie opened the door she gave him a hug. "Whoa, Bells not so tight" Charlie chuckled at Bella's enthusiasm. He had worried that Bella would not see him as a father anymore, but it seemed to him now that she still cared for him.

"Sorry, Charlie" Bella rubbed her head when she let go of him, she did miss him.

"Come on in Bells" Bella followed Charlie into what was once their home. She walked into the kitchen, following him. She glanced to the messy kitchen table, topped with empty pizza boxes, beer cans and police incident reports. Bella walked over to the cupboard under the sink to retrieve the trash receptacle and began to clear the trash off of the table, then sighed.

"I didn't ask you here to clean up after me" Charlie chuckled as he spoke.

"Charlie, you really should move out of this place" she picked up an almost empty beer bottle and shook it as she spoke "so unhealthy". She walked to the sink and poured out remnants of what was in it.

"Bella" Charlie sighed, and sat at the kitchen table.

"I can change you" Bella sat next to Charlie "give you eternal life"

"I don't want that Bells" Charlie looked over into the living room, and looked at the pictures of him and Renee "I miss her, eternal life without her is not something I want",

Bella placed her hand on Charlie's, he turned to face her with a tearful face "I know Charlie, I know", she sat next to him "how about you join us for dinner 5 times a week, Scylla loves to cook".

"2 times a week" Charlie countered.

"2 times a week, plus we bring over leftovers and stock the fridge" Bella extended he hand to seal the deal.

He shook Bella's hand "deal" he felt so cared for by his little girl, all grown up, and a force to be reckoned with. Charlie wiped a tear or two from his face then handed Bella one of the incident reports that Bella stacked neatly on the table. She began to read about disappearances and killings in Seattle. "I have been following some of the incidents in Seattle, in the past few months" Bella flipped through several pages "they seem to be getting closer". He handed an additional folder.

Bella opened it and saw a familiar face "Riley?"

"He disappeared, four nights ago, in Port Angeles Charlie stood and walked to the window and sighed.

"I will take care of it Charlie" Either Riley was dead or he was turned into a vampire by Victoria. By the amount of disappearances she knew Victoria was forming an army.

* * *

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie entered the Cullen home, Emmett and Rosalie stood in front of Alice who was wearing a hooded cloak to remain hidden until the Edward's spell on the others was broken.

"Oh my children are home". Esme rushed towards them giving a hug to Emmett then Rosalie. "Alice?" she looked behind Emmett who was blocking Alice from her view, "Alice, your heart is beating ". Alice did not answer the fact that Edward's gift still had control over Carlisle, Esme and Jasper caused her to remain quiet, but she did give Esme a head nod.

"Come Esme there is much we need to discuss" Rosalie wrapped her arm around Esme's to guide her away from Alice, to distract her "the others, where are they?"

"In the living room" Esme gave on last glance behind her trying to look at Alice one more time.

"Emmett, fetch three glasses will you" Rosalie spoke out.

"Coming right up Rosie" Emmet blurred away towards the kitchen.

"Rose, what is going on?" Esme asked as they entered the living room. There they found Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. Jasper, got up quickly, but Alice raised her hand to stop him, she wanted to wait until they drank the cocktail.

"Alice?" Jasper was confused about what was happening, why his wife was hiding her face, why she wasn't allowing him to get near her "your heart is beating".

Emmett entered the living room and lined up three tumblers on the coffee table.

"Wait, why can't I read you?" Edward asked Emmett as he neared him, causing Emmett to chuckle. "I can't read any of you!"

They all looked between Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, none answered. Rosalie opened the thermos she was carrying and poured a bit of the cocktail in each tumbler. "Drink up".

"Rose? What is this?" Carlisle picked up one of the glasses and stared at it at eye level. He brought is towards his nose and took a deep breath, it was ambrosia.

"It's a special cocktail" Rosalie answered.

"Yeah, it's great, Carlisle" Emmett handed a glass to Esme as he spoke.

Edward went to grab a glass, the scent was addicting. "Not you Edward". Alice spoke for the first time she grabbed the glass before Edward did and handed it to Jasper. "It is for you Jasper".

Each of them drank it down quickly and moan in exaltation.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward knocked the empty glass from Jasper, he felt it he was losing control, the thoughts of the others were being clouded, he was enraged.

"Edward!" Both Esme and Carlisle admonished him.

Once the cocktails blocked Edward's gift Alice for the first time removed the hood from her head, she showed her changes. Her eyes looked human, hazel a little bit of green in color and the silver streak in her hair was visible.

"Alice?" Esme gasped in surprise.

"Hi Esme" Alice smiled at the woman she considered her mother and gave her a strong loving hug.

Esme ran her fingers through Alice's hair and stared into her eyes, it caused Alice to giggle at how surprised Esme and the others were. She grabbed Esme's hand and walked her towards one of the chairs in the living room, "Sit Esme, we have a lot to tell you".

"Alice, Emmett, Rosalie please explain what this is all about" Carlisle sat on the arm of the chair where Esme was sitting. The others except Edward sat around the coffee table, he stood against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, fuming. He tried unsuccessfully to use his gift; the more he failed the more the painful things felt, he didn't exactly know why, but he had a feeling it had to do with Jasper.

"What have you done?" Edward stomped towards the group, ready to strike out.

"Awww, Eddie Boy your puppetry is not working now is it?" Emmett was glad that Edward no longer controlled any of them.

"What are you talking about?" Edward stopped in his tracks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle was confused.

"The son of a bitch has been manipulating us all along". Emmett answered Carlisle while he watched Edward closely; he was going to make sure he did not get anywhere near Alice or Rosalie.

"What do you mean?" Jasper was intrigued, he felt different, his thoughts and emotions were his own, and he felt free for the first time since he could remember.

Alice looked at Jasper; she knew he was reaching some form of clarity. "Jasper, can you read Edward's emotions right now?"

Jasper looked at Edward and cocked his head to the side, he could always read Edwards emotions, but now it was different, now he was able to separate not only Edward's feelings from his own, but also everyone else's, it was so different "Edward what have you done?"

"What the hell are you talking about Jasper?" Edward growled out as he tried to focus his gift, increase the strength of it. He began to shake uncontrollably. "What are you doing?" He was weakening.

"I am rejecting whatever it is you are attempting Edward" Jasper walked towards him "giving you a dose of your own medicine. All this time, things that have happened, I remember now Edward" Jasper felt exhilarated.

"Carlisle? Esme? Edward noticed his gift was bouncing off the others, assaulting him. Then all he saw and felt was darkness.

"What happened?" Carlisle rushed towards Edward and caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Payback is a bitch" Emmett laughed boisterously. Carlisle blurred out of the room carrying Edward upstairs. Rose and Alice could not help but to laugh at what had occurred just as Emmett had.

Carlisle blurred back into the living room. "Is he alright, Carlisle?" Esme asked him worried about the boy she believed was her son, _'is he my son?'_

"He passed out" Carlisle shook his head and looked at the trio "you three have a lot of explaining to do."

"Edward is a Volturi infiltrator, Carlisle" Rosalie went to straight to the point.

"That is impossible" Carlisle could not believe it, it was him who turned Edward. He had been his son, how could he possibly have been working for the Volturi all along, and why would the Volturi do this to him, his family.

"Aro never liked the fact that you left the Volturi" Alice began to relay what Scylla had told her to tell the family when the time came "he had gone to see you one day at the hospital you were working at, he overheard you speaking to Edward's mother before she died, who had begged you, to save her son" Carlisle sat down on a chair next to Esme and sighed, he never knew that Aro was there all along "you felt sorry for Edward, an attachment".

Things began to become clearer to him, he bolted from his perch "I am starting to remember" he began to pace "I had seen Aro" he stopped pacing "and Chelsea?" he looked over at Alice who nodded affirmatively. "How is it that my thoughts had been blocked?" he began to pace again thinking things through. "It was Edward, even as a human his gift was powerful".

"He had met Edward as a child" Rose began to speak again "instructed him, he had planned on changing him once he turned an appropriate age".

"Yeah Carlisle" Emmett was disgusted about the whole thing "the fact that he ended up at the hospital or his mother died was no coincidence".

"Poison" Carlisle began to piece things together.

Esme began to sob; it was such a sad thing. Her memories began to clear; she remembered the fact that she was overjoyed once Carlisle brought Edward home, so many lies.

Jasper became silent, he was also remembering, pieces of the unfinished puzzle were beginning to fall into place, pieces that Edward tossed aside every time things began to reveal themselves.

"When you brought him home, I was elated, a replacement of the child I had lost" she spoke to Carlisle who kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands, feeling sorry for bringing Edward into their lives "there were so many lies, Carlisle". He placed his head on Esme's lap and began to sob, wishing he could cry. Esme stroked his head, trying to ease him "It is not your fault, Carlisle".

"Alice I am so sorry" Jasper stepped closer towards Alice, he began to remember. Alice was not his mate; Bella was he had hurt both of them. He remembered the day Alice was turned, how Chelsea had been there, along with Victoria and James both had been hired by the Volturi to kill Doctor Cornelius and take Alice to the Cullens, mainly Edward. It all made sense Maria turning him; Chelsea creating a bond with Maria, and then Alice lastly there was Edward he wanted to kill the bastard "so sorry"

Alice rose to hug Jasper "like Esme said it is not your fault, it his, Edward's" Jasper nodded, he will make Edward pay for what he had done. He will destroy him as well as the Volturi, more than anything she wanted to tear Chelsea apart"

"Alice" Esme smiled, no matter what happened Emmett, Rosalie, and mainly Alice were hers, the children she loved, her maternal feelings for them and for Bella were not controlled by Edward the feelings towards them were real. Alice she turned to face Esme, "you are different". Alice smiled and placed her hand on her chest.

"I was changed, Esme" Alice turned to face everyone "I found Hades' Flower, my mate" she looked at Jasper worried that he would be hurt by the revelation, but Jasper smiled back at Alice, happy about Alice finding her mate, hoping he will find his true mate someday.

Carlisle was incredulous, they were told the story by Eleazar and Carmen years ago in Denali, he believed it to be a myth he wondered if Edward had been twisting his thoughts at that time, so he would not believe the story was true, but now as far as he could tell he did believe. "You have met the Flower Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle and so have you" Alice grinned at the look on Jasper, Esme and Carlisle's faces "all of you".

"Who?" Esme asked.

"It is Bella"

* * *

Jacob spent most of the day in the woods, overwhelmed by all that had happened, so unreal, however, exciting. He wanted to be a part of it all, wanted to fight alongside Bella and the others.

He walked towards the mansion, wanting to speak to Scylla about the possibility of being changed, transformed. He walked in through the back porch spotting Zafira and Kachiri on the couch playing a video game.

"What's up pup?" Zafira asked without diverting her eyes from the game.

"I want to speak to Scylla" he had gotten used to Zafira's teasing, he was beginning to like her.

"Everyone is a bit busy as you can see I am busy kicking Kachiri's arse." Kachiri laughed as she shot Zafira's avatar in the head, causing Zafira to grumble "and Senna and Scylla are out having freaky sexcapes in the woods".

Jake plopped down the chair and sighed "I want to be changed, bitten by Bella".

Kachiri reached for the remote control and discontinued the game, causing Zafira to growl out at her, she had Kachiri dead to rights and now she was interrupted. Kachiri ignored Zafira's protestations "I figured you would".

"So it is possible?" Jacob asked

"Yes, but your change will be different, than a vampire's" Zafira stood from the floor and sat on the couch across from Jacob. "The hell-hound had three heads"

"What I am going to have three heads?" Jacob was baffled.

"No, not really" Jacob always made her laugh "you will have three different forms, one a wolf, the other of a lion and lastly a serpent".

"So I will be able to change into all three?" Jacob was was pumped.

"Yes"

"Why didn't the tribe chose this?" Jacob was curious as to why they were never given such great abilities in their past.

"They felt their only purpose was to protect what they considered their land" Jacob turned to face Scylla who entered hand in hand with Senna "In order to be turned they would have had to be a part of this coven".

"They never liked the fact that we were vampires" Senna plopped onto the couch as she spoke.

"So you want to be given the rest of the gift?" Jacob nodded to respond to what Scylla asked.

* * *

Bella had seen them while she stood on a rooftop in Port Angeles. It was Riley along with four other newborns they were chasing a girl and had corralled her into an alleyway.

He was impressive, it had only been four days since his change, but he seemed in control, he was also commanding the four newborns that, along with him, chased down the girl, who was scared shitless. _'So much like Jasper's gift'. _

They had cornered the poor girl, who shivered and shook in fear. Bella leapt off the edge of the roof and landed softly behind them.

Riley had the girl by the neck pinned to the wall. Her neck was exposed, Bella could not figure out if Riley was planning on changing her, or was planning on killing her by draining her blood. The other four stood behind Riley and growled, they, for all intents and purposes wanted to feed, as newborns, that was all they wanted.

Bella had enough, she released her pheromones and instantly she got their attention, Riley dropped the girl to the ground; she collapsed, due to the fact that she had fainted.

"Hello Riley" the four newborns rushed towards Bella, as she transformed, and destroyed all four charging newborns with ease. Riley was about to bolt, he was petrified.

Bella without hesitation pinned him to the wall, much the same way he had pinned the girl earlier.

"Did you not hear me say hello to you, Riley?" not only did she have him pinned against the wall with her hand, but her silver blue stare had him paralyzed also. He nodded his head in response. "So what do you say when someone greets you Riley?"

"Hello, Isabella?" He believed it was Isabella, he knew her as well as he knew the fact that Victoria, the person who turned him and who he also believed was his mate, wanted her dead. But Isabella looked different.

"Good" Bella tightened the grip around Riley's neck causing him to squirm "I need you to relay a message, can you do that?" Riley hesitated, Bella to squeezed his neck even tighter, he gave her a restricted nod as he squirmed "I want you to tell Victoria, that I will see her in five days at the place she found us playing baseball" she brought her face closer to his "there we will end this, do you understand?" Riley nodded again "good". With a swift flick of her wrist she broke his neck, and he fell into a heap to the ground, it gave enough time to retrieve the fallen girl and take her to safety while he recuperated.

She snapped her fingers and set the decapitated corpses of the four newborns she had disposed of, using the gift of Hephaestus, the god of fire and volcanoes. She walked over to the girl and noticed the girl regained consciousness, not exactly knowing when. She transformed into her human form "Bella?" the girl whispered. "Hello, Angela" Angela once again fainted, causing Bella to chuckle. She picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She retrieved her phone and contacted Charlie. _"__Hey Bells"_ Charlie answered had been patrolling the area. "Meet me in front of the hardware store; I have a package that needs to be delivered" Bella spoke as she walked to the designated rendezvous point. _"__I will be there in a bit"_

* * *

Scylla walked into the great room, she had just got off the phone "the Cullens are on their way".

"Where the hell is Isabella?" Bella had disappeared for most of the day; they knew she had gone to meet Charlie. At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello Charlie" it was Kachiri who answered, they listened as Charlie informed them about the confrontation with the newborns and Riley and about how Angela was saved. Once Charlie spoke about Victoria there was steam flying out of Kachiri's ears.

Zafira and Senna sat on the couch on either side of Jacob.

"Oh this is going to be good" Zafira whispered.

"We should get some popcorn" Senna added, and Scylla glared at the two.

They could hear Bella approaching "I will tell her Angela is at home safe and sound" Kachiri rage was intensifying she wanted to disconnect the call to confront Bella "Thank you Charlie".

The instant she ended the call Bella entered the mansion, they could hear her footsteps as she walked towards the great room.

Once she reached the great room she saw everyone was immobile. The last person she saw was a fuming Kachiri glaring at her. Then the penny dropped, Kachiri flew towards Bella, grabbed her by the shoulders, and flung her into the marble banister of the grand staircase that crumbled into pieces.

Bella stood and flew towards Kachiri and punched her in the face so hard that she broke through two walls one that separated the great room from the hallway and the other that caused her to land on the dining room table.

Kachiri ran full speed through each hole in Bella's direction, "That's enough!" Scylla commanded the two before Kachiri reached Bella.

"What the fuck is your problem, Kachiri" Bella screamed out.

"You promised me" she took two more steps towards Bella staring her down "we have a deal".

"I said that is enough, the Cullens are on their way" she looked at the mess she had to fix, before they arrived. She pointed at Bella "you get upstairs, and prepare yourself" she pointed at Kachiri "you go for a swim, go for a run or something do something to blow off some steam" Kachiri stormed out.

"I will go with her" Senna rose and followed her out.

"Holy shit!" Jacob was blown away at the battle royal that had just occurred.

"Senna was right we should have had some popcorn" Scylla glared at the two and sighed, she had work to do.

Scylla walked over to the demolished staircase and began to recite words in a language Jacob could not understand. "What is she doing?"

"Watch" Zafira smirked at Jacob's fascination; she had seen this so many times before it was fun to watch someone else experience it for the first time.

Jacob watched in amazement as piece by piece the staircase repaired itself, just by Scylla's wave of her hand. "How?"

"She is a necromancer, alchemist, and apothecary"

"Cool"

"What is even cooler are the things Senna tells me she does in the bedroom, with her gifted self" the comment caused Scylla to pause in the process of repairing one of the walls, she needed to talk to Senna about sharing things regarding their sexual exploits.

"Mother fucker!" they all heard the scream coming from outside, it was Rosalie, Scylla was glad she was done repairing the damage the fight between Bella and Kachiri had cause.

Zafira and Jacob laughed "you better lower the vampire force field"

"I forgot all about that" Scylla waved her hand and walked to the foyer ready to greet the Cullen clan, minus Edward of course.

* * *

A headache, _'vampires do not get headaches'_, Edward cradled his head, he had obviously ended up in his room somehow he did not understand how in the world he fell unconscious.

Edward gripped his head wondering how much time had passed, it was extremely quiet, all he could her was someone eating in the dining room. _'Maybe it is Bella' _he ran into the dining room only to find Alice _'eating?'_

Alice was humming as she ate the meal Esme made her, garlic mashed potatoes, meatloaf and string beans. It had been so long since she had eaten a homemade meal and she was enjoying it immensely. She knew Edward was there, she ignored him.

"Where is everyone?" Edward hated the fact that his gift was not working, he was frustrated.

Alice rose from her seat carrying her plate with her. She had already had three full plates of food, but still felt hungry, she was curious as to why that was. She had to talk to Bella about why, in the mean time she will just eat more. "They had matters to take care of".

"What matters? Alice" Edward spoke as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Matters of a personal nature" Alice filled her plate and headed back to the dining room table only to be grabbed firmly in the arm by Edward. She pulled her arm away and placed her plate of the counter.

"You need to tell me what is going on with the family" Edward scowled.

"I said it before, they are dealing with matters of a personal nature Edward" Alice crossed her arms across her chest and faced him.

"As leader of this family, this coven, I have a right to know" Edward glared at her, to him this is ridiculous. He was always the head of the coven, and now he is losing control. Aro had made him their leader, his power was greater than any of theirs, he was the chosen one and he was not to be denied. He knew that someday, as Aro had promise he will have a seat on a Volturi throne, taking Marcus' place. He was promised.

"Leader" Alice growled at him, he was beginning to annoy her not only because of his idiocy, but because her meal was getting cold. "We know that you work for the Volturi, you pompous fool" she poked him in the chest causing him to stumble back several steps. "You made us do things we did not want to do" she poked him again causing him to end up in the living room "Chelsea created bonds, Jasper and Maria, me and Jasper" She pushed him with the palm of hand he fell on the coffee table, destroying it. Edward was baffled, _'how did they know?'_

"Bella is my mate!" Edward rose to his feet.

"Bella is not you mate, you idiot!"

Edward thought things through, "Chelsea" he whispered.

"I repeat you are an idiot" Alice watched as Edwards face distorted.

Edward went through things in his head; it had been a lie, all of it? The seat he was promised as a vampire ruler that had to be true. "It doesn't matter I will still be one of the three vampire rulers, I was promised".

"Whatever Edward" Alice turned walked away, her meal was waiting.

"I will prove myself, by killing you one by one" Alice laughed and continued walking. He charged towards her "starting with you, you fucking dyke". This was what Alice was waiting for, she wanted to kick his ass, and now she would do just that.

Alice spun around to face him, her eyes began to sparkle into their silvery blue as she transformed. She punched him squarely in the jaw causing to fly into the fireplace, causing it to explode, Edward struggled to stand.

Alice's weapons materialized for the first time in each hand she held a chain whip they sparkled in the same intense silver blue color of her eyes. Within seconds one of the whips cracked and struck Edward across the chest causing to spin away, Alice struck him again twice along his back, each crack sounded like thunder, each slash resembled lightning. Edward's every scream delighted Alice, she wanted vengeance.

In one last ditch effort, Edward rushed towards Alice; her response was to warp the whip around his neck, pulling it tightly. He tried to loosen it with his hands, only clawing at his neck. "You will be punished Edward, you infantile, egotistical, sociopath" She pulled at him and flung him across the room, impaling him into the wall, his legs on one side of it and the rest sticking out of the other side.

Alice's whips dematerialized and her eyes returned back to normal. "Pathetic" she scoffed at the once again passed out Edward as she walked by him and turned around to grab her plate and sat at the dining room table. She began to hum like she had before while she ate again she was looking forward to digging into the blueberry tart Esme made for her as dessert.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all hope you are enjoying the story. The next chapter will be up in three days or so. It will deal with some of the past issues that I have divulged and hinted at in previous chapters.

Originally the story was 10 chapters, but I have been adding and shifting things around before posting.

I hope all of you have a great weekend and you enjoy what I have been posting.


	5. Chapter 4- Procreation

**A/N:** Weekends are normally my busy time, especially holiday weekends; I did promise I would post in three days so here it is. I will try to post every day this week until the busy 4th of July weekend comes about. I may be able to conclude the story by then, but I make no promises. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**05. Procreation**

Kachiri plowed through every tree as she raced through the forest, she had not been this angry in a long time. She paused at a clearing and began to pace a path that deepened.

"Kachiri" Senna called out when she reached her.

Kachiri whirled around and stared at her menacingly. Senna raised her hands and approached her "Hey now, take it easy" she slowly walked closer wary of Kachiri's furor.

Kachiri growled and began to pace once again "I can't believe she did this" she stopped "she promised me".

"And she will fulfill her promise Kachiri" she grabbed Kachiri by the shoulders "we both know it.

Kachiri sighed "I am ready, Senna, it has been too long I miss them I have reached my limits" she fell on her knees and began to cry.

Senna lowered herself and held her tight "I will miss you" Kachiri looked into her eyes and listened "you were always our strength our rock, for both me and Zafira".

"Senna" Kachiri whispered.

Senna sat on her backside and hugged her knees bringing them to her chest. "You changed us, made us your family too". Kachiri sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her, Senna place her head on her shoulder.

Kachiri sighed, she would miss them, she was a mother to them too, for a very long time, even before she met her mate, and gave birth to her children.

"Remember the day we met Isabella?" Kachiri nodded in response, she remembered as if it was yesterday. "We were hiding; afraid she would kill us all".

"It was another one of Isabella's excursions, wasn't it?" she began to think about it, that day.

"Yeah, it always pissed Scylla off that Isabella would go off on some kind of adventure, not telling her where she was going" Kachiri laughed at the hell Isabella had to pay for disappearing on her.

"And then your rug rats ran out of the hiding spot and rushed at her tackling her to the ground, that was the first time they shifted" Senna chuckled "little furry cubs, they tickled her furiously, she could not stop laughing, and she said…"

"…I surrender, Hades' Flower bends a knee" the both recited Isabella's words

"She stayed with us for two years" Kachiri looked up into the sky as she spoke "she taught them how to fight, to read, how to hunt, everything. They followed her everywhere".

"She is like a big kid, that one" Senna leaned back on her hands.

"Yeah she is"

"I think about that day often, when we came back" Senna looked at Kachiri, she wanted to continue speaking, but needed to make sure that she was calm enough to listen. "Isabella feels so much guilt. The fact that you left with her to fight at her side is something that bothers her to this day"

"I know" Kachiri never felt it was Isabella's fault, she never blamed her.

"Losing Mary Alice was as painful to her as that day was, and as painful as it will be the day she loses you, by her own hands"

And there it was the conundrum, the promise.

* * *

"You have a beautiful home, Scylla" Esme followed her into the kitchen; she was to prepare something to soothe their nerves.

"Thank you Esme" she slid the glass door to the cooling unit open and removed several steel cylinders out of it, Esme saw fog coming out from within "once you have recovered I will take you on a tour" she poured liquid out of each one into a glass pitcher. "I believe you will love the greenhouse the most, Mary Alice mentioned you enjoy gardening".

"I am looking forward to it" Esme was excited "what do you grow in there?" she asked as she watched.

"Everything you can imagine" she placed all of the steel cylinders back into the cooling unit all except one then reached down to retrieve an empty canister "herbs and plants for cooking as well as potions".

"Potions?" Esme wanted to know more.

"Besides cooking, being an apothecary is one of my greatest joys" She poured liquid into the empty canister she then screwed on the top. She proceeded to screw on a nozzle and followed that by attaching a gas cylinder. The whole thing was mesmerizing to Esme, the possibility of learning what she watched Scylla do made caused her to smile.

Scylla placed the gas cylinder in the middle of a tray she had arranged next to the pitcher that was surrounded by glasses. "Come along Esme, this will be a treat."

Once they entered the great room they noticed Zafira, Emmet and Jacob sitting in front of the big screen television playing a video game.

"Take that dog breath" Emmett pumped his fist, believing himself victorious.

"Back at ya, bear scat" It was Jacob who actually won the game.

His comment made Zafira laugh loudly; she raised her hand to congratulate Jacob with a high five.

"Come now, Cullen family time for your drinks". Scylla sprayed foam from the cylinder in every glass, and then poured the mixture from the pitcher on top of it.

Carlisle walked away from the bookshelf he was admiring and headed towards the group "your book collection is staggering".

"Wait until you see the library" she handed him a glass.

"Oh boy Carlisle will be trapped in it for months". Rosalie grabbed one of the glasses off of the tray.

"This is fantastic" Esme spoke after taking a sip.

They heard someone enter through the front door, it was Senna and Kachiri.

"Everyone, this is Senna, my mate" Senna waved at them "next to her is, the one and only, Kachiri".

"Hello, Cullen brood" Kachiri waved at the group feeling better, she wanted to talk to Bella but she knew she was preparing for the rituals she was to perform.

* * *

Jasper stood outside looking up at the sky, so much had happened, he was still having flashes of his past experiences. It was like trying to put shards of broken glass back together again. Each time you pick up a shard, you are left with a painful cut. His brain was shards, each attempt to piece it back together was a painful cut, and when it bled it enraged him. He didn't hear the door behind him open, he was extremely distracted.

"The god of war" Jasper sighed when he heard the name "I came to deliver this to you" he turned to see who was now standing next to him.

"I am sorry" he knew, who the person was, her family was killed by the Volturi, and he knows now that in a way he was part of it.

"For what?" Kachiri handed him his glass, Jasper grabbed it and nodded his head, then raised his glass in a gesture of thanks.

"What happened to your family" Jasper spoke after taking a sip.

"You are not to blame Jasper" Kachiri did not want Jasper to feel bad; the same way she did not want Isabella to. They were all pawns really. "You did not kill my family, Victoria did, and soon I will take my revenge" Jasper nodded "I will allow you to have your pick but the bitch is mine."

Jasper drained his glass he liked the taste "Everyone wants a piece of Edward, but I choose Chelsea" they both grinned wickedly.

"Then Chelsea it is" Kachiri gave Jasper a pat on the back.

* * *

_'I'm ready'_ Scylla received the telepathic signal from Bella. "It is time, I will escort you each to the place where the transformation will occur" she stood "follow me". She glanced back and noticed that Jacob was following the group. "Continue down the hallway, into the parlor, I will be with you shortly"

She reached Jacob stood in front of him "where do you think you are going?"

"I want to be changed, I need to be bitten" Jacob was annoyed; he tried to get a chance to speak to Bella to tell her what he wanted. He always missed the opportunity, this time he felt he would not be denied.

Scylla chuckled "where on earth did you hear how you would be transformed?"

"From Zafira"

She patted him on his shoulder, shook her head and sighed "Jacob, you darling boy, I have told you, your physiology is different than vampires"

"Yes"

"So your transformation is too" Jacob growled angry with Zafira for not telling him how things would work, when it came to his transformation "do not be angry with Zafira, the only process she is familiar with is the vampiric one" she nudged him a bit "now go back to the great room and wait for me, once the others have settled in, I will explain everything to you."

Scylla headed towards were Jacob was waiting after she left each Cullen to have their turn. She wondered which would decide to be changed and which one would remain as they were. She was sure Emmett and Rosalie would she was unsure about Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was a concern, Scylla felt something about him was off just a bit, she could not exactly pinpoint what. She strode down the staircase she couldn't think about Jasper at that moment, she had to deal with Jacob.

"Walk with me Jacob" Scylla never broke her strike she passed right by the great room and Jacob followed. "Like I said before your transformation will be different"

"Different how?" Jacob caught up with Scylla just in time to ask the question.

"You'll see" They reached a smaller house on the other side of the property, Scylla open the door in order for the two to walk in.

"Have a seat" Scylla pointed him in the direction of the living room, it was quaint, it was homier that the mansion. "I will be right back".

Jacob looked around and checked out the place. The décor seemed more symbolic, the paintings on the wall were antique as was the furniture. He heard Scylla approach "do you live here?"

Scylla carried in her arms a large and very old book "No, I come here to perform my rituals, cast spells, and meditate"

"Are you a witch?" Jacob was curious.

"That would also be a no" Scylla flipped through the book as she spoke "I am the last priestess of the temple of Hades, I dabble in a little bit of this and a little bit of that" she found the page she was searching for, then slid the book him "what do you see?"

"It is the tattoo, our markings" Jacob recognized the tattoo on his right shoulder.

"I know but if you look at it closely, what do you see?"

Jacob focused more on the tattoo "I see two wolves howling at the moon" he wondered why Scylla was asking such a silly question.

"And in the middle?" Scylla did not want to tell him what was there; she wanted him to figure it out himself.

"It is a wolf's head" Jacob wondered why he had never seen it before.

"Correct, three of the same spirit animals" she flipped over to the next page "now look at this one".

There he saw three animals, except this time each was different, a wolf, a lion and in the middle the head of a cobra, with its hood spread, all three encircled by the reptile's body and tail.

"Your ancestors only chose one, they chose to reject the other two" Scylla pointed at the head of the cobra "you see here the head of the cobra, the reptile, is in the middle" Jacob replied with an affirmative answer "that is the alpha spirit of the three"

"The Alpha is a snake" Jacob sounded shocked.

Scylla flipped to the next page "what is the alpha spirit in this one?" Jacob notice a lion's head in the middle and gave that reply. Scylla turned to the last page "and the one in the middle in this one is the wolf."

"When I transform which one will be mine?"

"Only Fate decides that Jacob" Scylla leaned back "your ancestors turned their back on their destiny".

"I don't understand" Jacob rolled up his sleeve to look at the marking on his right shoulder "why would they do that?"

"Who knows Jacob" Scylla stood and grabbed the book.

"I want more"

"Are you sure Jacob?"

"I am sure" Jacob did not want to isolate himself, he along with the tribe were given a gift and he will use his gift to help mankind, to protect the world, he will be a hell-hound.

"Come along then Jacob, time to perform a little magic" Jacob followed Scylla into what he could only describe as a laboratory, it was lined with flasks and beakers filled with multicolored fluids, some bubbled others looked like Jello, one or two with fumes lofting out of them. They reached the middle of the room "lie down Jacob" Scylla pointed at the bed, right smack in the middle "and remove your shirt".

Jacob began to disrobe as Scylla turned and walked towards a table at one other side of the room. She poured different liquids into a glass; she then added different herbs and leaves into a mortar as she chanted words in a foreign language. She grabbed a pestle and ground the concoction down, then grabbed a knife with one hand and grabbed the blade with the other. She slid the blade out which caused Jacob to wince as he watched what was happening. She squeezed her bloody hand over the mortar so drops of blood would fall inside of it.

Scylla grabbed the glass and mortar and carried it towards Jacob "Here drink this" she handed him the glass "it will calm you". Jacob drank whatever was in the glass and handed it back to her "lie down" she placed the glass and mortar on a small table on Jacob's right side and she sat on a stool in front of it.

She stuck her hand in the mortar and scooped out the pasty substance inside of it. She rubbed her hands together "are you ready Jacob?" Jacob nodded slightly, he felt extremely relaxed, probably because of whatever it was he drank "this is going to hurt a little", Scylla placed both of her hands on Jacob's tattoo which caused him bellow in pain.

* * *

Bella shook her head and chuckled when she heard Jacob screaming loudly, she was on her way to speak to the first of the Cullen clan, Carlisle

"Come in" Carlisle said once he heard the knock at the door. She smiled when she came in; Scylla had chosen one of the mansion's libraries for Carlisle to wait.

"Hello Carlisle" On the large desk she spotted several tomes that Carlisle had been reading while he waited.

"Isabella, it is so good to see you" Carlisle was nervous, he regretted leaving Bella behind.

"Come now Carlisle, it is Bella, remember" Bella gave Carlisle a hug; it made him happy to know that Bella was not angry with him. She looked back behind him to after their embrace ended "I see you have been reading"

"Bella, it is glorious, to think all the things considered mythology, or even fairy tales are indeed real"

"Wait until you read the books in the archives Carlisle, I believe it will blow your mind". Carlisle looked like a kid at Christmas, his face lit up about what more he could learn "you have only scratched the surface". Bella sat down on the chair behind the desk.

"Only the surface Bella?" Carlisle sat on the other side "I have already read stories about, the Chimera, the Minotaur and even the Charybdis. Stories, I believe that is the wrong word, more like histories".

"What about the Empousai?"

Carlisle nodded his head "a vampire with a leg of bronze and a donkey's foot".

Bella laughed at the description "that is actually nothing like what they look like Carlisle, they are quite seductive and alluring"

Carlisle took a deep breath and leaned back _'so much to learn'_.

"And then there is the Vrykolakas, have you heard of them Carlisle?" he shook his head in response, the name did not sound familiar "undead vampiric werewolves" Bella chuckled at the look on Carlisle's face "as Hades' Flower my duty is to bring these forces to heel, I am to rule" Bella stood and looked out the window "in order to do so I must bring each of them into the fold".

"That is a heavy task Bella". Carlisle rose and stood next to her.

"I would like to install a governing body to rule over each species that I subdue." He turn to face Carlisle "since the situation with the Volturi will soon come to a close, I have chosen the three that will form the triumvirate".

"Who Bella?"

"When I transformed Alice I was able to see her past" Carlisle knew about the story, Alice told him, she also told him that she saw all of Bella's past as well "I saw Eleazar and Carmen".

"Yes I know you had met before" the fact that at the time he didn't believe what Eleazar had said all because of Edward's manipulations.

"Even at that time I knew that someday I would choose him, such a terrible thing not being able to find him or Carmen" Bella thought maybe it was for the best, things are were now falling into place.

"Who are the rest Bella?"

Bella placed her hand of Carlisle's shoulder, and tightened her grip, enough to gain his undivided attention "I chose you Carlisle Cullen, to be part of the triumvirate".

"Me?" Carlisle whispered and lowered his head, the mulled things over for just a second then raised his and looked at Bella straight in the eye took a deep breath then kneeled on one knee "I accept, Isabella"

"Carlisle please stop the genuflecting annoys me" Bella's irritation caused him to chuckle, he stood up "are you ready to begin"

Carlisle nodded and Bella leaned in to bite him "wait" he stopped her from doing so "who is the third".

"Rosalie" without hesitation she bit him.

* * *

Scylla was cooking up a storm; she knew that soon those that went through the ritual would need to eat. She also was aware of the fact that Isabella had completed the process, and she most of all, will require sustenance.

She heard Zafira walking around in the great room "Zafira" she knew Zafira was avoiding things, specifically because she was trying to not to help with what was required, like setting the table.

"Yes" Zafira responded a bit annoyed she hated doing domestic duties.

"Set the table would you" Scylla heard her grumble as she walked into the living room, Scylla smiled as she continued to stir the bouillabaisse.

Senna crept by as she entered through the back door, another one that does not enjoy things of the sort "Senna" she called out.

Senna paused in mid tiptoe "Come here" Senna grumbled as she walked into the kitchen as Scylla was preparing the serving dishes.

Beautifully displayed there was a rack of lamb, prime rib, salmon, pheasant, chicken, turkey and assortment of vegetables and side dishes "start placing things on the living room table". Senna grabbed the first tray and entered the dining hall where she saw Zafira whizzing in every direction using her vampire speed, placing plates, cutlery and glasses on the table.

'Great idea' she set the first tray down then zipped out and returned in an instant, back and forth she went until she set the last tray down on the table, Zafira finished the place settings at the same time.

"Nice work partner" Zafira congratulated Senna, happy that the task was complete.

"You too" she gave Zafira a pat on the back.

They heard the front door open and wondered who had entered the mansion; soon they saw Alice enter the dining hall. They watched Alice stare at the food in front of her and she suddenly rush to sit in down and start scooping food on her plate.

Zafira and Senna looked at each other they were baffled at the sight of Alice shoveling food in her face, it was a two fisted performance, a sight to behold.

"Hi Alice" Zafira and Senna tried to get her attention, Alice did not even look at them she just mumbled a greeting in response.

"You forgot the rice pilaf…" Scylla put down the bowl on the table, she stopped what she was saying when she saw Alice eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Rice pilaf" Alice stood up in a flash grabbed the bowl scooped loads of the rice in her plate "I don't think I have ever eaten that before"

"What on earth?" Scylla could not believe what she was seeing.

"You guys listen" Zafira instructed the two.

"Hello everyone" Esme and Carlisle entered the great room, being lead by the wondrous smells that had been emanating from the kitchen and now the great hall.

"Shhhh" Zafira, Senna, and Scylla were listening intently, there response startled Carlisle and Esme both "listen". Carlisle and Esme joined the three and listen closely.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme smiled, clapped and bounced like a school girl that had been asked on a date by the captain of the football team.

"How is it possible?" Carlisle was taken aback, trying to formulate in his head how this had occurred.

"Alice dear" the way Esme calmly and soothingly call out to her caused Alice to cease eating, but still chewing "how are you feeling?"

Alice swallowed before she spoke "I am starving" once she answered she started to eat once again.

"Food!" Emmett sat down at the table once he and Rosalie entered the great room hand in hand soon followed by Jacob, who also sat at the table.

"Me too" Jacob grabbed his fork and reached over to stab at the tray of prime beef to begin to fill his plate, when the tray slid away from him.

"MINE!" it was a growl from Alice.

"Woo-hoo, competitive eating, I am in" Emmett raised his fork.

Rosalie looked between Alice and the group standing on the other end of the large table whispering, she walked over to them "what's going on?"

"Rose, listen closely" Esme instructed Rosalie the way she had been told to do.

Rosalie gaped "How?"

"We do not know how it is possible" Scylla answered Rosalie's question.

"Yeah, these two fuck like rabbits and that" Zafira pointed in Alice's direction "has not happened".

"Zafira!" Scylla scolded her.

"What? It is true and you know it" Scylla rolled her eyes, the comment was crass but she knew Zafira was right, it seemed impossible.

"Alice, there is something we need to discuss" Zafira needed to get control of the situation, if Alice did not alleviate her hunger she could explode.

Alice looked up; they noticed there were tears in her eyes. She was so hungry she did not want to stop eating "I can't stop, I have to eat".

"I have just the solution" Scylla left the room and returned in seconds flat with a glass filled with blood "here drink this" she handed the glass to Alice, who snatched it and gulped it down.

Alice felt relief; finally she felt satisfied "what is wrong with me?" she began to cry.

Esme sat next to her and grabbed one of her hands; Alice turned to face her and sniffed. Esme lovingly wiped the tears away. "Alice, my lovely child" Alice smiled feeling so much love coming from her "so precious".

"Esme I am scared" Alice was distraught she wondered if she was sick, if she was defective, the way she felt she was when she was human "what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you dear" she grabs Alice's other hand "you my sweet, beautiful girl are pregnant"

"PREGNANT" Jacob and Emmett were shushed by loudly by Rosalie.

Alice stroked her belly "I am having a baby" she whispered "I am having my Bella's baby" she looked up and smiled brightly at everyone, and noticed that Jasper had just entered the room, his face lit up.

"Congratulations Alice" he was happy for both Alice and Bella.

"Wait how can that be?" Emmett looked over at the doctor in the house.

"Yeah you said those two fucked like rabbits" Jacob wanted answers to.

"Okay you two grab your plates, we are leaving" Jasper gave the two their orders, Alice mouthed a thank you and he responded with you are welcome.

"You too Zafira, we will discuss your immature comments at a later time" Zafira made herself a plate as she grumbled after getting ordered by Scylla to depart, she completed the task and stomped out of the room.

"Alice, are you okay?" Carlisle was wanted to check on Alice's physical health as well as her state of mind.

Alice looked at the man she considers her father still smiling "yes Carlisle, I am ecstatic, but how did this happen?"

"I think I know" Senna stepped towards Alice.

"You do?" Scylla was surprised, Senna felt proud of the fact that this time she knew more than her mate.

"Alice, remember what I told you about Aphrodite?" Senna heard Scylla say a whispered oh realizing why it all occurred, it caused Senna to chuckle.

"Yes, the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and…" Alice paused she knew why "…and procreation."

"Alice, this is great we have to prepare" Rosalie began to speak thinking through what needs to be done.

Esme stood up "You are right we need to go shopping, design the nursery, how much time do we have?" she looked at Scylla.

"I don't know, Carlisle we need to go to my lab, draw some blood, I don't have a sonogram machine".

"I have one in my office at the house we will retrieve it".

"You all need to return to the house you are all moving in" Senna entered the conversation "it takes a village you know".

Kachiri was quiet, no one had noticed that she had been in the room for a while, she watched Alice, the glow on her face, she remembered her first pregnancy such a joyful thing she felt, the joy she also feels too, she was so happy for Isabella. She was relieved now when she does depart and join her family in the netherworld Isabella's pain will lessen "Alice" she stood next to Alice.

Alice was silent she had not heard a word the others had said, all she wanted was to be with Bella to tell her the news, she rose from her chair "I have to tell Bella" and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Everyone tried to follow behind her only to be blocked by a menacing Kachiri "STOP".

"Carlisle you and Scylla will go to the lab and figure out Alice's gestation cycle and nutritional requirements" She pointed at the Esme "Esme we will design the nursery, once that is accomplished we will decide who goes shopping and who will return to the Cullen mansion and pick up the items needed for the move in, first and foremost, we eat" everyone was paralyzed and silent "MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

* * *

Alice walked into the room she would share with Bella once they moved in, but she was nowhere to be seen, the she heard the sound of water coming from the bath. She smiled it was something she was looking forward to.

Once she walked in she saw her mate in the hot tub her head leaning hear head back against the edge "Isabella" Bella looked up instantly, noticed the way Alice looked, she was wanting.

"Mary Alice, my siren" Bella purred as she watched Alice remove each article of clothing she wore seductively.

"Like what you see, Isabella?"

"I do" She stepped into the sunken tub her gaze locked onto Bella as she watched her slide away from the edge to meet her in the middle.

Alice sat on Bella's lap and wrapped her legs around her "what brings you here Mary Alice?" Bella proceeded to lick and suck on Alice's neck, the same place where she had bitten her, it caused Alice to shiver.

"I think it is time Isabella" Alice titled her head further "it is time for you to be deflowered". She kissed Bella deeply causing the two to moan with delight.

"Before we do, there is something I must tell you, something wonderful". Bella responded with a muffled okay, as she continue her assault on Alice's neck "Isabella, my flower, my mate" Bella hummed "you have planted a small bud that will bloom within me". It took a few seconds for Bella to understand what Alice was saying, first she was distracted by the sight of her naked mate, second she was overwhelmed by the sight of her sensual body, and now she her synapses were overtaxed by the scent of Alice's arousal.

Bella stopped abruptly and before Alice could figure out why she scooped her up and placed her on the bed.

"Bella what the fuck?" Alice screeched.

"No hot tub!" Alice tried to sit up she was irritated, she wanted to make love to Bella, she desired it "lie down Mary Alice"

"Bella" Alice grumbled.

"Were having a baby?" Bella whispered as she sat at the edge of the bed "How?" she whispered again and looked down on the floor. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Alice had moved to sit beside her.

"You are not happy" Alice spoke with sadness in her voice.

Bella looked directly at her "Of course, I am the happiest I have ever been, Mary Alice" she touch her face and gave her a kiss filled with passion and love.

Alice stood when the kiss ended "Good, let us get back in the tub and finish what we started".

"No way!" Alice crossed the arms and glared at her "have you been medically looked at?" Alice pouted "Alice the heat in the tub can cause a problem; we need to find out what is happening"

"Isabella I am horny" Alice stomped her foot down.

"Believe me love so am I" Bella picked her up bridal style once again and strode toward the door "we need to have Carlisle and Scylla look you over".

"Bella" Alice giggled at the idiotic nature of what was occurring, Bella paused and looked at her "We are naked".

* * *

**A/N:** I am terrible at writing flashbacks, as well as, POV 1st person chapters, this is why every chapter may have too much information and may be overbearing to some. I apologize if you don't like it. Once I start writing new stories I may practice both flashbacks and POV 1st person chapters to improve, but I have so many stories that only need posting so I don't know how it will work out for me.

I will like to thank many of you, I only needed one of you to say you wanted to continue reading in order for me to continue posting and I am grateful.

I want to give a special thanks to, not only a great writer, but a great person, Witchgar. I know you are in a lull at the moment, while I was in bad places I was always happy to find that you had posted a new chapter and helped me escape. I hope I can return the favor and do the same.


	6. Chapter 5 - Erynies

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**06. Erynies**

Bella and Alice walked down the staircase together, Alice was still grumbling because of the fact that whenever she tried to capture Bella's attention and get her all lathered up Bella resisted.

Bella was trying very hard to keep control, Alice wicked in her attempts to seduce her, she came close, so close, to giving in the only thing that stopped her, was her concern. The fact that Alice was pregnant threw her for a loop, what else didn't she know about? What other things was she not aware of?

They both needed to know about Alice's physical state. They didn't know, as of yet, when their little girl would be born.

They entered the great room to find a beaming Charlie sitting next to Evelyn, Angela's mother. As soon as Charlie found out about the fact that he was to become a grandfather he rushed there with sirens blaring.

"Hey grandpa Swan" Bella couldn't stop laughing at the look on Charlie's face. He stood totally ignoring Bella and hugged Alice "how are you Alice?"

"Good Charlie" she hugged him back "amazing"

"Hey Charlie, I am here too you know" Charlie let Alice go and hugged Bella with a dopey grin on his face.

"I am going to be a grandpa" Charlie was thrilled.

"Hello Evie" Bella had met Evelyn before she became Isabella Swan, she was happy to see her.

"Thanks for taking care of Angela" she hugged Bella "she is full of questions".

"You didn't tell her?" Bella was not looking forward to being interrogated by her inquisitive friend.

"Oh no, I am leaving that up to you" Bella groaned.

"Bella, I can't stay I have to get going I will come back tomorrow" Charlie became tongue tied "I have a previous engagement tonight"

"Okay Charlie, let me walk you out" Charlie said his good-byes and they walked into the foyer together they gave each other another hug, this time to say good-bye. Bella opened the door to let Charlie out "see you tomorrow kiddo".

"See you tomorrow Charlie" Charlie walked out onto the porch and was about to step down the first step "tell Sue I said hello would you?" Bella laughed at the redness rising above his collar and Charlie stumbling down the steps, much the same way she did when she was fully human, then she shut the door.

* * *

Alice wondered why Evelyn was there "I have heard so much about you, Mary Alice" she paused "you don't mind if I call you Mary Alice? Please call me Evie, like Isabella does" Alice could help to notice that Evelyn, Evie, was extremely talkative.

"No I do not mind at all, Evie" Alice was enjoying the fact that some called her by her human name, particularly Zafira, Scylla, Senna and Kachiri. Bella called her Mary Alice for the most part when they were intimate or she was being affectionate. "How did you meet Isabella?"

"Scylla and Evie are besties" Bella answered when she joined them.

Her statement heightened Alice's curiosity "really?"

"Yes, dear" Sylvia sat on a chair across from Alice, while Bella sat on the couch next to her "I was fifteen, out in the woods, brewing a potion in a cauldron".

Alice was startled "you are a witch?"

"A sorceress, Mary Alice" Kachiri answered the question when as she entered the room "and it wasn't a cauldron it was her mother's pressure cooker" Evie and Bella burst laughing "and it wasn't a potion she was brewing, it was beer" now it was Alice's turn to laugh.

"Awww shucks Scylla you ruined my story" Evelyn pouted as she spoke and then began to giggle.

"So she isn't a sorceress?" Alice was curious.

"Oh she is and a powerful one" Bella answered Alice's question "Scylla took her under her wing and they have been besties ever since, just like I said".

"Mary Alice" Alice turned to face Scylla "Carlisle is waiting for us in the lab"

"Time for my checkup?" Alice wanted that to be over with, so she could have a clean bill of health, she was ready to have exquisite sex with Bella again.

"Yes that is another reason Evie is here, she can 'brew' up something to help things along".

"I am ready, let's go" Alice stood up in a hurry not willing to wait any longer.

Bella rose from her seat and attempted to follow the others, but was halted by Evelyn "not you Isabella".

"Why not?" Bella pouted.

"I do not think you would enjoy watching Mary Alice getting poked and prodded".

"Poked and prodded?" both Bella and Alice gasped.

Scylla laughed "Don't listen to her, your pheromones will interfere with the tests".

"You are no fun Scylla" Evelyn was getting a kick out of disturbing the two "come along".

"I love you Mary Alice" Bella kissed her mate.

"I love you too Isabella" Alice spoke when they separated.

"So sweet" Sylvia giggled as she spoke, she grabbed Alice by the arm giving them both a serious look "let's go".

Bella sighed and walked toward the back of the mansion, she wondered where everyone else was. When she exited she could see Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Zafira, Senna and Jacob, in his lion form sparring he was bigger, bigger than he had been in his wolf form.

They had all manifested their weapons, Esme had a spear she was agile and also deadly. Each motion was fluid, it was hypnotic.

Rosalie had a set of scissor Katars, much like a gauntlet dagger, but had the ability to spring into three blades, instead of one, when manipulated.

Jasper had a beautifully adorned Labrys, a double axe and Emmett held in his hands a huge war hammer, it was Emmett in a nutshell.

"Isabella" it was Kachiri that approached Bella from behind "Can we talk?"

Bella nodded it was time for the two to have a conversation about what had happened between them.

Kachiri walked away from the mansion and Bella followed. When they walked far enough away Kachiri sat on a fallen log then Bella did the same.

"I am sorry" Kachiri started the conversation "I am still angry, but I am sorry".

"I do not understand why Kachiri" Bella did not know why Kachiri struck out the way she did.

"You should have told me" Kachiri sighed and looked down at the ground "you went after her and you did not tell me".

"I did not go after her Kachiri" Kachiri looked at Bella "I went in search of Riley, a kid from school who disappeared".

"Oh" Kachiri felt bad for assuming that Bella was willing to break her promise.

"I was going to tell you" it saddened her that Kachiri did not trust her "I would never break my promise to you, the vow I made".

"Isabella I…" Kachiri faltered.

"I set the date, this all ends soon"Bella stood and stepped away.

"Do you think of them?" Kachiri wanted to stop Bella from leaving.

"Of course I do" Bella knew Kachiri was speaking about her children "everyday".

Kachiri stood and touched her on the shoulder "Now you are having a baby"

"Yeah" Bella's eyes lit up, then they dulled "I am petrified" Bella's body shook she felt chilled "what do I do if I lose them Kachiri, the way you lost your mate, your children?" both had tears falling from their eyes.

Kachiri sniffed, wiped her eyes then smirked "your mate is a beast"

"What do you mean?" Bella looked at her menacingly.

"Whoa" Kachiri raised her hands in a calming fashion "you should have seen the house when we went to pick up a few things".

"What?" Bella did not like the fact that she was not told this piece of information.

"It seems your mate beat Edward's ass"

Bella was about to ask for more details but she was interrupted by the agonizing roar of a lion in pain.

* * *

Jasper was on a rampage the fact that his mind was held prisoner by Chelsea and Edward for so long was slowing his ability to stabilize his mind, there was also the fact that it has caused his empathic ability to go haywire.

He had lashed at Jacob who was now eviscerated and trying to crawl away in pain. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were also severely injured; even Senna and Zafira who were both excellent fighters were incapacitated.

Jasper approached Jacob, who had been trying desperately to protect the others; he lifted his axe above his head his intention was to decapitate Jacob.

Bella interfered by grabbing the axe handle mid strike "Kachiri get him in the pool" she gave Kachiri the order.

Kachiri grabbed Jacob and carried him to the pool. Bella lowered the axe sharply and backhanded Jasper into the woods.

"Bella" she heard Alice scream out, her Carlisle, Scylla and Evelyn had heard Jacob bellowing out in pain the quickly ran out of the lab to find out what was happening.

Evelyn and Carlisle rushed towards the injured, he headed directly to Esme, as a vampire, as well as, a doctor he had never seen this amount carnage.

"It is ok sweetheart" Bella turned her head to look at her "stay right there" she spoke calmly she wanted to ease Alice's worry.

"MY MATE!" Jasper plowed into Bella while she had her attention on Alice.

They both flew a long way through the air in the direction of the wooded area that surrounded the mansion. Bella kicked Jasper off of her "Jasper listen to me"

"You killed my mate" Jasper swung his axe and Bella ducked out of the way at the same time she punched him in the gut Jasper to slid several feet back. "You stole may mate" he charged towards her and swung again Bella dodged each attempted, something unusual was happening, Bella was trying to exhaust Jasper, but he became stronger more powerful with every swing of his axe. She did not want to go through the change; she did not want to hurt him.

Scylla started to transform Bella could feel the energy radiating off of her _'do not leave her side'. _An alpha command was something Bella usually did not use, but this time she did.

Kachiri finished placing everyone in the pool she asked Carlisle, and Evelyn to stay with them; she wanted to help Bella, but Bella commanded her not to. Kachiri tried desperately to fight the command, it was not use.

Kachiri gave up and ran to be to stand next to Alice's other side of Scylla, she knew Bella wanted her protected no matter what happened both Scylla and Kachiri would to just that.

Scylla never looked at her when she arrived "how is Senna?"

Kachiri knew Scylla was worried "ask her yourself"

_'__I'm alright love, Jacob protected us'_ she sighed and thanked the gods her mate was okay _'I will soon recover'_

Alice tried to break away from the two, in a flash they grabbed her "No, let me go!" she screamed as she struggled to go to her mate.

_'__it's okay mama, you'll see, mothers is going to be all right'_ Alice stroked her belly, she heard it, her daughter, she looked first at Kachiri then Scylla and wondered if they had heard.

Bella was energy began to drain, Jasper's onslaught was to much, she had to transform, just as she did she blocked a strike that came from above with the shaft of the scythe, she barely stopped Jasper's axe from striking her.

The strain on the shaft was powerful, it bent and Jasper let out a enraged scream that doubled his power causing the scythe to break in half.

Jasper's axe plunged into Bella's shoulder deeply. She fell on one knee, Jasper struggle to retrieve the axe, but even with all his might it would not move.

Bella began to pant; her muscles began to change and shift, a transformation that had never occurred before was happening "Erynies" Scylla whispered in awe, Kachiri tore her gaze away from the fight wondering what the words Scylla spoke meant "The Furies".

In one hand Bella held the 'Cordis Blade' in the other the 'Animus Blade' the energy within each intensified in a way none of the others had seen before.

In addition to the usual silver blue, and the tinge of red the blades usually emitted, flashes and sparks of other be colors could be seen. Shades of green, purple and yellows zipped between each blade along what looked like a chain, formed from excited particles of lightning.

No one moved an inch, even those who were injured wanted to help Isabella, but all were commanded, by her, to stay where they were. Even Evelyn who was not restrained by such command stood where she was, she knew her power of sorcery would not work in this case, so they watched and hoped that Bella would survive.

All the colors of the scythes flashed in succession in Bella's eyes, not only her pupils but her entire eye. Bella's eyes closed and in an instant it all stopped everything went still, no breeze, no motion, it was like a vacuum in the reaches of space.

Then Bella's hair turned black, her eyes burst open they were devoid of light.

Bella shot up causing the Labrys to explode out of her shoulder, the motion made Jasper stumble backwards, she burst forward after Jasper took two steps back, about to take the third, she slid forward and hooked him in his flank with the 'Cordis Blade'. Without effort she dragged it around his back turning at the same time, and lifted the blade upwards along his spine ending at the base of his neck.

Jasper fell to his knees; Bella jumped high into the air and stabbed each individual blade into his trapezius, both blades where so large that they exited his body through his oblique muscles both blades plunged deeply into the earth, they pinned him to the ground.

Jasper was immobile, Bella let out an ear piercing roar as she removed both blades form his body. His body twisted and he landed on his back. Bella straddled his hips and crossed each blade in front of her. She was using each to secure his neck like a vice. It would have taken minimum effort to remove his head from his body; all that was required was for Bella to uncross the blades.

"Bella" She heard a familiar voice say a familiar name, her name,, she looked up and saw a figure running towards her.

"Mary Alice" she whispered, before she fell limply to the ground.

* * *

Everyone except Alice, Bella and Jasper were gathered in the great room, it had been a couple of hours since the fight had occurred. Eleazar and Carmen had arrived an hour after. Eleazar and Carmen were headed to Forks as soon as they had gotten the call about Hades' Flower, They did not tell the rest of the coven about their destination, trying to avoid the possibility of Edward's involvement with any of them

"Bella's transformation was so different" Emmett and with everyone else wanted to know what had happened.

"Yea, Scylla, you said "Erynies" Kachiri was still baffled by the whole thing "The Furies".

"They were three Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone, the goddess of vengeful destruction".

"What about Jasper what affected him?" Esme was concerned about him too.

"It has to do with Maria more than anything" Scylla wondered why she never thought of it before "Chelsea and Edward twisting things just exacerbated his condition".

"It looks like Maria was Lyssa's progeny" Eleazar had learned many things while part of the Volturi, the vaults held so many manuscripts so many secrets.

The Volturi scoffed at what was written, considering it ridiculous, they believed themselves at the pinnacle of human and vampire evolution.

"Yes, Lyssa was the spirit of mad rage and frenzy" Scylla had never been more afraid of anything else her whole existence "if you drank from her blood you would go insane".

"Is that what happened to Jasper?" Rosalie had much to learn and she knew it. She was to become vampire royalty after all.

"The biggest issue is Jasper's empathic abilities" Evelyn had spent time using her magic to help Jasper, so far all that she was able to do was to was place him in a coma "her bite did initiate the process, however, Maria's emotions along with Chelsea's and Edwards manipulations have pulled Jasper apart".

"So much so that even the ritual of transformation that Bella performed on him did not work" Scylla sighed.

"Can we save him?" Carlisle was flustered he was powerless.

"There is only one way, Carlisle" Scylla knew that it was a difficult task "the blood purge"

* * *

"Open your eyes Isabella" Alice could not stop crying, Bella would not wake up "please wake up".

_'__Sing for her mama'_ Alice stroked Bella's chest rhythmically as she began to sing her siren's song softly into Bella's ear.

She put her head on Bella chest trying to listen to her heart beat, as soon as she did Bella's heart began to beat. Alice continued to sing and sobbed when she felt Bella's hand stroking her stomach, she looked up and sang some more she wanted to look into Bella's eyes.

"Don't cry Mary Alice" Bella finally opened her eyes.

"I was scared" Alice mumbled into Bella's chest.

"Didn't our little girl tell you not to worry?" the question caused Alice to look up.

"You heard her?"

Bella caressed Alice's cheek wiping away her tears "I saw her" Bella smiled at her "she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Bella pulled Alice close to her "next to you of course".

* * *

Alice and Bella made it to the great room Bella was still a bit weak after the fight.

"So Eleazar, Carlisle tells me you have chosen not to be transformed" Bella asked when she saw both he and Carmen.

"Yes Isabella, I am sorry, we have chosen not to" she looked at Carmen.

"Carmen, you are even lovelier than the last time I saw you" Alice growled, Carmen giggled.

"Isabella, you flirt" Alice growled louder when the two hugged each other. Carmen laughed released Bella and gave Alice a hug "Maria Alicia, no seas tan celosa"

Alice returned the hug and mumbled an apology; she was insanely jealous, much to her surprise. She and Jasper had an extremely open relationship. Both were sexual with others, both with men and women, in addition they enjoyed group sex, and also liked to be voyeurs from time to time. Alice was curious, with Bella she wanted nothing of the sort, the thought of Bella being with anyone else, in any way disturbed her, for her all she wanted and needed to feel complete was Isabella.

"Is the change required in order become one of the triumvirate?" Carlisle did not know the answer when Eleazar had asked him the question earlier, he To him, as well as, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme, being turned was what they wanted regardless.

Bella sat gingerly in a chair Alice sat on the floor next to her, her head on Bella's lap. "No, that is not a necessity" Carmen was relieved, she did not want her mate to be involved in battle, she liked the peaceful life the both shared "It would also be a good thing that you weren't changed, that would demonstrate that one member of the triumvirate is still a regular old vampire".

"Isabella, I am not old, compared to you" Eleazar threw back the barb, and smirked, Bella had not changed they ribbed each other when they first met.

"Touché" they both laughed "seriously though, Carmen will have to learn some of Scylla's skill to teach the masses the way they will be required to feed.

"On that note I have brought refreshments" Both Esme and Scylla carried trays in their hands filled with drinks for all. Scylla walked towards where Carmen and Eleazar were seated together "the two on your right are yours" their drinks were different, since they were not to be bitten, at least not by Bella.

"Esme did make do this? It tastes great" Emmett did not hesitate to drink once he retrieved a glass from the tray Esme was carrying.

"Not yet Emmett it is for the toast" Zafira and Senna hid their glasses, they had drained theirs.

"Here I figured you two would do that" Scylla handed them both new glasses, they both mumbled sorry.

"Alice this one is for you" Esme gave Alice a glass filled with something to help her alleviate her hunger "and lastly this one is for you Bella".

"Hey what about me?" Evelyn was a bit impatient; she always loved Scylla's cocktails.

"Hell's Wrath, coming right up" Evelyn's favorite drink, she took glass and emptied its contents in another, the process reacted a puff of smoke, a small explosion and a flash of light that made everyone jump slightly, she handed the smoking glass to Evelyn.

"You always knew the way to a girl's heart, Scylla" Evelyn took the glass and inhaled the vapor.

"A girl with an anti corrosive cauldron for a gullet, that is" Scylla placed the empty tray on the table and grabbed the last glass, she stood next to Senna.

Bella raised herself from her seat and the others followed "to the triumvirate"

All the others raised their glasses "the triumvirate" they cheered together.

Dizziness overtook her and Bella collapsed in her chair "Bella".

"I am okay Mary Alice" Bella leaned closer towards Alice who was kneeling in front of her.

"Come Isabella let me take you to the lab, apply some salves and plow you with some potions, you will be good as new" Evelyn helped Bella stand and escorted her out.

Alice went to follow when she was stopped by Kachiri "no you don't Mary Alice"

"I want to be with her" Alice tried to walk around her but Kachiri blocked her, Alice growled loudly.

"Don't, you vicious beast" Kachiri chuckled "you can't be in there"

"The hell can't" Alice barred her teeth.

"If you are there she will try to restrain herself, and try not to show weakness, she won't be able to recover, she needs rest Mary Alice"

"Besides we are going shopping" Rosalie grabbed Alice and walked her towards the foyer "School starts on Monday.

Zafira followed behind her "and we need baby stuff".

Senna gave Scylla a quick kiss "onesies, booties, baby bonnets" Senna left gushing.

Alice heard her little girl growl in her belly "she doesn't like baby bonnets".

_'__Or pink'_ she giggled again listening to her not happy so baby.

Scylla sighed there was so much to deal with, Victoria and her newborn army, Edward...

"Scylla" Jacob entered the room "may I have a moment of you time?" Scylla nodded her head '…and the tribe'.

"I will leave you two alone" Esme stopped before passing Jacob "Jacob".

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?" Jacob always felt a motherly feeling from Esme, he barely remembered his own mother, but he believed that the feelings he had for her were similar to the ones he had towards Esme.

"Thank you for saving our lives" she hugged him tightly.

"You are welcome Mrs. Cullen" Esme released him and took a few steps towards the archway. Then she stopped "Please Jacob, call me Esme" Esme left the room.

"She is a sweet woman" Scylla smiled, as she saw the expression on Jacob's face, he looked overjoyed at the way Esme spoke to him.

"Yes she is" Jacob felt the motherly warmth that still wrapped around him after receiving Esme's hug.

"What can I do for you?" Scylla sat on the couch and signaled for Jacob to sit in a chair across from it.

"There is a bonfire happening" Jacob took the seat "I will be going".

"Oh" She heard no trepidation in his voice, no doubt, when he said it, he wasn't asking, he would be going no matter what "and why is that Jacob?"

"I am not a member of the pack any longer" Jacob said his words in an authoritative voice "I will make that very clear, my responsibilities lie here now".

"I admire that Jacob, you have become stronger"

"I want to give others the choice to join us"

"Bravo Jacob" he was startled he was expecting an argument; Scylla laughed at the look on Jacob's face "I will accompany you".

* * *

Bella felt much better, Sylvia was an expert in regeneration. She sat in the living room of Scylla's 'laboratory', she remembered that they once lived there before the mansion was built, she felt nostalgic.

"Ahh Isabella" Eleazar followed by Carlisle entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle placed his hand on her wrist to check her pulse, there was nothing he could do to help her in anyway, he still didn't know anything about Bella's physiology or his own, but it was a habit.

Bella tried to hide her smile, she knew Carlisle did not have a clue about what he was doing "Actually like a million bucks, don't tell Evie but she is amazing"

"I heard that" Bella rolled her eyes after hearing the sorceress words.

"You want to talk to me about the blood purge"

"How did you know?" Carlisle did not recall Bella being told about Scylla's and Evelyn's solution about what to do to treat Jasper's condition.

"I could feel it when we fought" Bella stood and stoked the fire in the fireplace "where things explained to you?"

"Yes" Carlisle did not want to lose Jasper, none of them did.

"Sylvia, wake him" Bella put the poker away and walked out of the room Carlisle and Eleazar followed.

Bella sat on a stool next to Jasper who was lying motionless in a gurney. She nodded, giving Evelyn the signal to wake him

Evelyn placed her hands above a bubbling cauldron, she began to chant an incantation she stopped chanting, leaned forward and inhaled deeply.

Eleazar and Carlisle stood on one end of the room and watched intently. Evelyn leaned over Jasper and blew in his face. Jasper's eyes flew opened he struggled against invisible restraints.

"Jasper look at me" He heard Bella's voice and could smell her scent, it was soothing, he stopped struggling slowly "we don't have much time". Jasper nodded "I have to perform a blood purge, you must choose".

"Blood purge?" Jasper spoke in a raspy voice.

"Yes Jasper" Bella got closer "you can choose to leave this world, peacefully, or you can become human again".

"Bella, I need to live" he struggled to speak "not because I am afraid of dying" his voice became weaker with every word "but because I want to help you, I want to help you destroy them".

"Okay Jasper lay still" Bella leaned over and bit Jasper in his neck and drank from him deeply.

"Eleazar retrieve the gurney from the room next door" Evelyn barked out her orders as soon as Bella bit Jasper.

"Carlisle roll the pump over" Carlisle did as he was instructed; seconds later Eleazar rolled the gurney into the room. Bella drew back as she drained the last bit of blood out of Jasper's body

"Carlisle, Eleazar help her to the gurney" Evelyn walked over to one of the tables and grabbed four large bore IV's. She handed one to each of them "Eleazar place it in her carotid, you too Carlisle, on the other side quickly".

She pierced Bella in her femoral arteries "grab the other four on the table and do the same for Jasper, we don't have much time" she grabbed the tubing from the pump and attached it to each of the catheters in Bella's body and then attached the tubing from Jasper's.

"Done" Carlisle looked at Jasper "Evelyn is he alive?"

"For the time being the restraint around him traps his soul, but it will weaken over time". Evelyn finished attaching the tubes to Jasper "now we wait".

"How long?" Carlisle was nervous about the fact that he could lose Jasper and maybe even Bella.

Bella's body began to change to transform the color of her hair turned silver and her eyes opened, they shone so brightly that the room lit up "until that happens, press the button Carlisle".

* * *

Scylla and Jacob walked towards where the tribe gathered around the bonfire "Jacob, no shifting are we understood?"

"I understand Scylla" Jacob didn't know what Scylla was up to, but he trusted her and he was going to follow her orders.

They could hear Billy reciting the stories "Lies" everyone's head shot up, Paul with his temperamental self leaped into the air and lunged at Scylla. Without breaking her stride Scylla backhanded him so hard that that he landed in the ocean at least a mile away.

Considering himself Alpha Sam did just as Paul did only to halted in mid air when Scylla wrapped her fingers around his wolf neck, she slammed him harshly into the sand, looked him straight in the eyes "Mutatio" Scylla's eyes glowed and Sam shook uncontrollably and he began to change back into his human form, Scylla stood up and stepped over Sam's body and sat on the log where Sam had been sitting before.

"Jacob what are you doing?" Billy barked out "and who the hell are you?"

"Do not speak, Jacob" Jacob did not budge she stood ramrod straight behind Scylla "William Black you are a disappointment"

"What is the meaning of this?" no one moved from their places.

"We will leave shortly" Scylla looked in the eyes of each an everyone seated around the fire and stopped when she saw two "Mutatio" her eyes glowed again Leah and Seth shifted effortlessly into their wolf forms for the very first time. "Come along children, Scylla stood and walked away, Jacob followed behind her not saying a word.

"You are disgrace, you are no son of mine" Billy yelled and pounded on the handles of his wheelchair. His father's comment did not bother Jacob at all, but it bothered Scylla.

Scylla stopped and turned to face Jacob, she walked close to him she gave him a pat on the cheek "Show them what you are, Jacob".

"A Hell Hound" Jacob smirked.

Scylla released the restriction she had placed on the pack they all shifted at once, Jacob transformed into his Lion form, he was big as the biggest wolf in the pack, Sam, the pack charged forward skidded to a stop and collapsed Jacob gave a thunderous roar.

Sam did not stop the leaped at him teeth bared, Jacob quickly turned into a giant cobra. He wrapped himself around Sam in mid air, faced him with slit yellow eyes, hood open widely and he hissed, showing Sam his enormous fangs.

Sam passed out Jacob uncoiled and shifted into his wolf form dropping an immobile Sam on the sand. He lifted his leg and pissed on him.

Scylla laughed so did Leah and Seth their laughter sounded more like growls. "Come Jacob let's go home". Jacob trotted behind them never looking back.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as I say in the previous chapter I plan on posting a chapter a day until Friday. Hopefully I should have the story wrapped up by then.

No seas tan celosa - Don't be so jealous

Triumvirate - A governing body made up of three powerful people

Mutatio - change or transformation

Starting to look through other AlicexBella stories I have written, I am leaning towards posting another fantasy story, then one A/H. Tell me what you guys think, I would love to 'hear' your thoughts, to help me come to a decision.

Until tomorrow everyone


	7. Chapter 6 - Veneno

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit light hearted, with a twist of lemon. I believe I was in a playful mood the day I wrote it, I do not remember. There are only three chapters left, after this one, as I originally wrote it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**07. Veneno**

Evelyn blew in Bella's face to wake her enough time had passed.

"How's Jasper?" Bella spoke her first words once her eyes opened.

"The boy is strong as an ox" Evelyn helped Bella sit up.

"Yeah, and I feel worst that a horse that had been rode hard and put up wet" Bella groaned as she stood from the bed.

"You look it too" Evelyn helped Bella walk "come let's get you to the living room".

Once she got Bella settled on the couch next to the fireplace, Evelyn left the room "I got just the thing".

Bella closed her eyes briefly; it had been a roller-coaster ride she was hoping things would soon end.

"Here you go, just what the sorceress ordered" she handed Bella a shot glass.

Bella drank it in one fail swoop "Whoa!" she felt it work right away "Evie you are fantastic".

"You should have no doubt Isabella" she sat in a chair next to her "I amaze even myself sometimes". Bella rolled her eyes "school starts tomorrow"

"That is definitely not what I am looking forward to" Bella groaned "hey what can I say or not say to Angela? You know how inquisitive she is"

"Tell her everything Isabella" she chuckled at how surprised Bella's face looked "My mother never told me, if it wasn't for me meeting Scylla and you I would have never become as powerful as I have".

"Braggart" Bella called Evelyn the word sarcastically making Evelyn laugh loudly.

"I want her to learn everything so she can make an informed decision" before she met Scylla, and soon thereafter Bella, she often would sneak into the woods and made brew, not exactly knowing why.

They both heard the front door slam shut and someone stomping down the hallway. Mumbling to themselves "I have to get blankets" they saw the blurred figure of Scylla walk by "how I wish for a peaceful existence".

"Scylla" Bella called out to her, she was perplexed about what was happening.

"Not now" was the response she got as Scylla blurred back out the door; they heard the door slam shut once again.

"What in the world?" Evelyn looked at Bella who shrugged her shoulders in response. Just as she asked the question they heard the door open once again and heard additional footsteps following Scylla, like ducklings, headed in their direction.

They noticed that those ducklings were Jacob, Seth and Leah all wrapped in blankets.

Bella rose from her chair to greet them "Seth, Leah" Seth waved at Bella boyishly and Leah just gave her normal, subdued 'hey' "what are you two doing here?"

"They are to become Hell hounds" both Leah's and Seth's heads swung harshly in Scylla's direction. They were not told what was happening as they trekked through the woods.

"I believe it is time for me to get going" Evelyn started to gather her things; it had been a long day.

"Evelyn" Evelyn stopped what she was doing she knew that tone of voice.

"No you don't Scylla, you only use that syrupy voice and call me that name when you want me to do something" she continued to get her stuff together "Angela is at home probably at the end of her rope taking care of the twins".

She finished packing and saw the two new recruits wrapped in blankets; she remembered she needed to do one more thing before she left.

She put her large bag down and started sifting through it "I already got his measurements to the seamstress" she found her measuring tape "aha, there you are" she stepped forward in front of Leah and Seth "Okay you two off with the blankets". They hesitated.

"Hey, I had to do it" Jacob looked at them both, smiling he was filled with glee since they had to go through what he went through.

Both dropped their blankets, Leah grumbled and covered both her breast tightly and Seth covered his junk with both his hands.

"Arms up!" Evelyn gave the order in such a way that both did as they were told instantly. She moved around them quickly whispering measurements as she went about her business.

Both looked at Bella with questions in their eyes "Evie enchants fabric; that she sends out to a seamstress to create tailored clothes that shift with you when you transform".

"Done" Evelyn looked between Seth and Leah "now that wasn't too bad"

She placed the measuring tape back in her bag and turned to leave, she paused in front of Scylla "see you tomorrow, dearie" she patted her on the cheek and left the house.

Scylla sighed "Jacob take Leah and Seth upstairs, there are an assortment of sweat pants and t-shirts that should fit the three of you" he nodded Leah and Seth followed "and Jacob" he stopped mid-stride "prepare them for their marking ritual" Jacob winced remembering what that felt like.

Once they left the room Scylla plopped down on a chair and sighed.

"How are you, Scylla?" Bella asked as she sat across from her.

"Exhausted" Scylla replied "how about you Isabella?" she felt bad about complaining she knew Bella had been through so much more than her.

"Never better" Bella answered "Evie made me drink a shot of her secret brew".

"That bitch all these years and she refuses to teach me how to make it"

"I am sure she left you some, you are her bestie" Bella headed to the kitchen, she knew that indeed Evelyn had left some, she had told her so.

"Here you go" Bella handed her the shot of secret brew and Scylla swallowed it in a flash.

"Wow, what a kick" Scylla felt better.

Jacob returned to the living room "Hey Bella" he gave Bella a hug, they hadn't had a chance to speak much, so many things had occurred.

"Hey Jake" she returned the hug "you seem different".

"You should have seen him out there, Isabella" Scylla placed the empty glass on the coffee table "you would have been proud".

"I have always been proud of him" Bella tightened her hug slightly.

Jacob's chest puffed up elated at the fact that his friend was proud "Leah and Seth are ready".

Scylla stood the brew had taken affect "all right Jacob, you are with me, you must learn how to do this, next time it will be your turn to do a little magic"

* * *

Jasper and Emmett sat in the room Emmett had dubbed the 'War Room'. Jasper was looking over terrain maps of the area trying to formulate a battle plan.

"So, what is it like?" Emmett just wanted to kick ass, he just needed Jasper to tell him where he was needed.

Jasper's gift had toned down, he could feel others emotions, but could not manipulate them, he was fine with that, losing his ability to do so made it easier for him to discern which emotions were his and which were someone else's "It is incredible".

They both turned when they heard Bella enter. "Belly-button" Emmett picked Bella up and twirled her around.

"Emmett put me down, don't make me hurt you" Emmett did as instructed; he is well aware what would happen if he pissed Bella off.

She gave Jasper a hug "you even hotter as a human Jasper" Jasper blushed for the first time he could remember "even sexier when you blush".

"Bella darlin' I have heard it said you were a flirt" Jasper spoke while he turned even redder "I questioned it at the time, but now I am a believer".

"Yeah Bella I recommend you avoid using your skills around Alice, she won't like it" Emmett put in his two cents.

"I know" Bella looked over the maps laid out on the table "Jasper, you do know you can't be anywhere close" Jasper gave her an affirmative answer.

"Why not?" Emmett knew the fact that Jasper was now human could put Jasper in danger, but the way Bella spoke he suspected there was more to it.

"Because Jasper went through the 'The Purge' he cannot be in contact with a drop of vampire venom, even to the skin".

"Wait, what about being around us?" Emmett was worried, he wanted to have Jasper in his life he was his brother.

"Scylla will give me yearly vaccines, to immunize me" he rolled his sleeve to show him where he was given his shot "it comes from the venom of every member of the family Emmett, don't worry, I am not going anywhere".

Emmett sighed relieved. Bella looked over at the maps and the way Jasper laid out the battle plans "What do you think Bella?"

"Excellent work Jasper, one would think you were the son of Ares, himself" for the first time he didn't mind being considered the God of War, he was glad he was able to contribute "there are two things we need to integrate into the plan".

"What is it?" Jasper became concerned; he hoped he didn't miss anything.

"Scylla will trap Victoria with her energy field here" Bella pointed to where she wanted Victoria to be.

"Oh I see" Jasper marked the spot "for Kachiri to deal with"

"Correct" Bella answered, the time was close she shook her head she did not want to think about what it would be like when Kachiri was gone.

"What is the other thing?" Jasper was thinking about Chelsea, unfortunately, for him, he won't have a chance to dismember her.

"We have a dragon" the look on both Jasper and Emmett's face made Bella crack up laughing.

"Where in the hell did you get a dragon?" Emmett was blown away, since reuniting with Bella they have had so many surprises.

"Leah and Seth were both marked" Jasper and Emmett wondered earlier what the screams they heard were all about "they all have a wolf as one of their spirit animals Jake's Alpha Spirit is a cobra, other spirit animal a lion"

"He was a lion when he fought Jasper" Jasper wince "sorry Jasper".

Jasper had not had time to apologize to Jacob or any of the others he had hurt; except for Emmett "I am the one who should be apologizing" Jasper spoke in a sad voice.

"Hey, it is not your fault"

"She is right Jasper; let us annihilate the vampires whose fault it is, our dick head ex-brother included"

"Thank you both"

"Okay" Bella wanted to change the subject "Seth's Alpha Spirit is the wolf, so when he shifts into it he would be a werewolf not a shifter" both Emmett and Jasper whistled, they believed werewolves were exterminated by the Volturi "his other spirit animal is a cheetah"

"So Leah is the dragon?" Jasper reached the conclusion with the process of elimination.

"Yes, Alpha Spirit is a panther, but her spirit animal, other than the wolf it is a dragon" they looked back over at the map.

"I think I know what we should do" Jasper came to a conclusion; she scraped the map and brought over a new one. "Scylla should trap Victoria here" he drew a mark on the map "the bulk of our forces should be placed here" he drew another mark "you and Leah should be stationed on the left flank, right about here" Jasper drew a final mark.

"That would work, using my pheromones I will thin their forces" Bella paused "I can't deploy it full strength because it can affect our troops, but it will affect the most out of control newborns"

"Then all you have to do is to have Leah fricassee those motherfuckers , then join us at the party" Emmett just could not wait.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Alice entered. She had just returned from the shopping trip and could not wait to show Bella what she bought.

"Jasper" she smiled and hugged her once mate now brother only "Bella was right you are hotter in your human form" Jasper blushed once again, it is becoming a lot to get used to "and sexier when you blush".

"How?"

Alice kissed Bella passionately "Isabella, my flower, did you forget that the first time you met me? You called me an Oracle".

"Oh" Bella had to watch what she said; she wondered what would be her punishment.

"Are we done here?" Alice looked around not waiting for a response she dragged Bella out "good".

* * *

"Hello lover" Senna stood next to Scylla watching Leah, Jacob and Seth as they sparred, she gave Scylla a peck on the cheek "can't wait to show you what I bought on the shopping trip" Senna stepped in front of her she began to place butterfly kisses on her cheek, trailing down to a spot on her neck. Going shopping with Zafira was always dangerous and exciting.

"Hm-mm" Scylla head tipped back when Senna began to suck on her neck.

"Hey you two, you are distracting the newbie's" Once Kachiri exited the mansion she noticed that Scylla and Senna had an audience.

In a flash Scylla pulled giggling Senna away "Kachiri take over".

"All right you perverts proceed!" Kachiri ordered Jacob, Leah and Seth to continue sparring.

Soon after, she saw a flash of Emmett carrying a giggling, negligee wearing Rosalie in his arms dart into the woods. This caused the three to cease sparring once again as they watched the two pass by them. She could hear Zafira getting closer by the loud, boisterous laughter coming from the mansion. "I did not tell any of you to stop". Jacob and Seth continued to spar but Leah stood still and stared past Kachiri, at the same moment Zafira's laughter had stopped.

Kachiri followed Leah's line as sight only to see it was Zafira that Leah was staring at and Zafira was spellbound.

_'__Oh boy Isabella is going to get a kick out of this'_ she chuckled.

* * *

"So, you know we are cleared to engage in sexual activities" Alice spoke to Bella in between kisses.

"And the hot tub?" that was good news for Bella, just wanted to check what the limits were.

"That we have to avoid" Alice was a bit upset about that, but according to Carlisle, Scylla and mainly Evelyn, who is now their midwife, she only had to go through 3 months of gestation.

"Okay" the hot tub was crossed of the list, but for Bella it did not matter, the mansion had plenty of square footage to be explored.

"I need you Isabella"

"You have me Mary Alice"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Get undressed and lay in the bed" Bella nodded, she could not speak Alice had been all over her since they entered the room. Now that she knew they could have sex; she was desperate to receive it.

Bella did not take her time to remove her clothes she jumped in the bed and anxiously awaited Alice.

"Are you ready Isabella?" the way Alice sounded was surprising to Bella, she sounded nervous.

"I have been waiting for you, for as long as I have existed Mary Alice"

"Please close your eyes" again Bella could hear the anxiousness in Alice's voice; she closed her eyes.

"They are closed love"

She heard Alice shuffle into the room; she figured Alice was standing at the foot of the bed "okay open them".

Bella eyes began to blink furiously at the sight before her Alice was wearing a strap on, a large phallic monstrosity. Bella could not resist, she burst out into laughter, so hard that her stomach began to ache, she did not see Alice leave but did hear her slam the door to the bathroom and her bawling.

That stopped Bella's laughter instantly "Mary Alice opened the door sweet girl".

She heard an angry 'no' and then the bawling once again. Bella sighed took a deep breath and focused, her hair and eyes turned silver, she walked through the door and found Alice sitting in the corner with her arms crossed and on the knees and her head laying on her arms, crying.

"Mary Alice" Bella stepped closer and changed back to her human form.

"You don't want me" Alice lifted her broken tear stained faced and looked at her "You don't love me" her head dropped back into its cradle.

Bella stopped to stand in front of her "Mary Alice, I gave you my heart, remember?"

Alice answered with a muffled 'yes'

Bella extended her hand "Please stand up Mary Alice". Alice took Bella's hand to stand; the end of the dildo poked at her "Now tell me love who gave you that ridiculous thing?"

"Zafira" Alice sniffed.

"That explains it" Bella sighed, she reached over and began to unbuckle the bindings.

"Don't you want me to make love to you?" Alice stepped away from Bella "Why did you laugh at me?" she pouted.

"I absolutely want you to make love to me" Bella took a step forward and allowed the strap-on to drop to the floor.

"Zafira told me you wanted me to fuck you" Bella grabbed Alice by the hand and escorted her deeper into the bathroom.

"That is because that is all Zafira knows to do" she stopped at one end of the room, a part that was surrounded by mirrors.

"I don't understand, isn't that what you want?"

"I said I wanted you to make love to me not to fuck me, Mary Alice" Bella spoke to Alice in between soft kisses "Zafira has never had a mate, thus, she has never made love"

"Oh" she closed her eyes she was enjoying the kisses.

"Besides, my body is much different than hers, because of that she is not aware of what my needs and wants are, do you understand Mary Alice?" she felt Bella sucking on her earlobe causing her to moan, all she could do was nod to respond.

"Now I will teach what it is I want, Mary Alice"

"Yessssss" Alice hissed when she felt Bella licking her neck.

"Open your eyes my love" Alice did just that and was surprised at what she saw in the mirror, Bella was not in front of her but behind her, sitting comfortably in a settee behind her, one leg crossed over the other.

"How?" she was startled, she still felt Bella's hands all over her, caressing her.

Bella stood and walked behind her watching her seductively in the mirror "love making is not about a physical thing Mary Alice, not between the two of us".

She stood behind a panting Alice, close enough that she felt the heat that radiated off of her. Bella grabbed Alice's hip with one hand, she wrapped around her and circled her clit with the fingers of the other.

They looked directly at the other in the mirror "close your eyes for me Mary Alice" Alice did as she was told "Do you remember the feeling of being filled with me the first time we made love". Alice moaned a 'yes'.

"I want you to focus all your energy, all your love, your passion and desire on the place where you feel my finger tips right now"

"Mm mm" Alice could not form the words at the moment. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and slammed shut. She placed both her hands on the mirror to keep her balance. She felt as if she was being swallowed hole.

_'__Open your eyes Mary Alice' _she heard Bella's voice in her head, much to her surprise she found Bella on her knees before her worshiping her with her tongue _'Do you understand?'_

Alice entangled her fingers in Bella's hair "yes".

Alice screamed in response _'then take what is yours Mary Alice'_. Alice grabbed Bella, pulled her upwards and slammed her against the mirror. She filled Bella with what Bella stirred from within her, like she said all her energy, all her love, all her passion and desire they both cried out with pleasure.

* * *

The sparring session had concluded Jacob, Leah, and Seth were unable to focus due to the screams of passion and pleasure coming at them from all directions. It all was too much when Bella and Alice joined the cacophony.

Kachiri was almost run over by Carlisle and Esme zooming past her, as he pulled her towards the front door, luckily she noticed them a millisecond before the collision and stopped mid-step.

"Sorry" was Esme's over the shoulder response before they disappeared around the bend.

She was about to continue forward but paused as soon as she saw Eleazar carrying Carmen over his shoulder headed to the pool, she stepped out of the way.

"Con permiso" Carmen looked at her from her upside down position then she heard a splash as they both jumped into the pool.

Kachiri reached the room where she spotted Jasper laughing uncontrollably; he had changed so much since the purge, carefree. On the couch she saw Zafira with a throw pillow on her face groaning.

She sat in a chair close to Jasper "hello Jasper" she said in a melodious tone.

"Well, hello Kachiri" he answered with a matching tone of voice "I am so very happy that I don't have a reaction to what is going on". The both laughed hearing growling coming from underneath the throw pillow covering Zafira's face, after they heard Alice scream out 'My Flower'.

"Wait why aren't you affected?" Jasper knew everyone else's hormones were rampant.

"I am mate-less remember?" Kachiri doesn't feel the same amount of pain as she did before; the time for her reunion with her family was near. She noticed Jasper's sad expression. She leaned over and patted him on the hand "Come now Jasper enough guilt". Jasper nodded and gave her a smile, he felt comforted.

"Wait why is she is like that?" Jasper pointed at Zafira, as far as he knew Zafira was 'mate-less'.

Zafira screamed and slammed her face into the couch cushions.

* * *

The day came; the day Bella had been dreading. The day they were to met Victoria's in battle was the worst day, 'The Apocalyptic Destruction of the Redheaded Bitch' aptly named so by Emmett, today the second worst day, today was…

"First day of school" Alice exclaimed while jumping on the bed.

"Alice!" Bella smothered herself with a pillow.

Alice knew that when Bella called her 'Alice!' in that manner she was not happy.

Alice removed the pillow off of Bella's face "Isabella" Alice said her name in a musical tone, which melted Bella's heart.

"Yes Mary Alice" Bella purred.

"Aren't you excited" Alice crawled on top of her.

"Like you wouldn't believe" feeling Alice rubbing herself all over her was to Bella indeed exciting.

"Good" Alice pulled Bella out of the bed "Let's go".

"Alice, why are you so excited so about the first day of school?" Bella was dragged around the out of the bedroom into the shower; a bath would have taken them both way too long to get ready.

She turned on the stimulating jets and began to scrub Bella clean "because I get to flaunt my Flower around".

* * *

"Oh for the love of the gods" Zafira grumbled as she placed her plate on the table. She has avoided Leah, the fact that everyone in the house was constantly screwing each other with reckless abandon, was making things extremely difficult to do so.

Jasper snickered, he was well aware of the situation.

"Good morning everyone" Emmett walked in with his plate and Rosalie's who followed behinds him "what's the matter Zafira, having a case of the blue clit". He waited for the usual 'Emmett!' response from Esme but it never came. "Hey where's Esme?"

"Carlisle and Esme are out gallivanting somewhere out there" Rosalie pointed her fork around.

"I don't understand it" Zafira paused looked directly at Emmett "how is it possible that you and Carlisle fuck your mates like rutting dear and you have not impregnated them?".

"Because they should not be fucking they should be making love" after those words were spoken from behind her Zafira was hit over the head by, what could only be labeled at the time as an unidentified flying object, so hard that her face hit smack dab in the middle of her plate. The object hit the wall with so much force that stuck in it mid-shaft.

"What the fuck?" Zafira's face was plastered with half a syrupy pancake that was slowly sliding down her face, scrambled eggs stuck in her hair and a strip of bacon hanging from the corner of her mouth.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie could not stop laughing at the sight, "Not fuck Zafira Alice said make love" Rosalie spoke while inhaling gulps of air.

"Mary Alice" Scylla and Senna rushed in to see what was happening "what have you done?" she looked at the new piece of art stuck in the wall, a dildo the straps hanging from it swinging back and forth like a metronome.

"It was her fault" Alice pointed at Zafira who was trying to remove the food from not only her face, but her hair "made me buy that thing" she pointed to the strap on "to fuck my Isabella with".

"Oh" was everyone's answer.

"Well then, carry on" Scylla was not concerned, to her it was a happy day to see Zafira getting her just desserts, she turned and looked at the new piece of art in the living room wall and decided it shall stay, as a reminder for Zafira to stay out of other people's sex life.

Zafira rushed out of the room determining that the only way to remove the debris was to step back into the shower, given enough time she could formulate some type of retaliation.

Bella entered with two plates one she place in front of Alice "thank you Isabella" and the other in front of where was going to sit, which was next to Alice " you are very welcome Mary Alice" she kissed Alice on the cheek and sat.

Scylla placed a glass in front of Alice "Drink up, it is for you and the baby"

"Thank you Scylla" she rubbed her stomach "Her name is Renesme Persephone Cullen-Swan".

"That's beautiful Mary Alice" Scylla smiled at them both, it she liked the fact that there will be a baby in the household.

After a quick shower Zafira sat in her seat, carrying a new plate with her.

"Good morning" Kachiri walked in with her plate "what the…" she paused when she saw the new décor "…you know what never mind".

Rosalie noticed the time "we are going to be late if we don't leave now" she stood up, as well as Jasper and Emmet. "Aren't you two coming?" she looked at Alice and Bella who were whispering sweet nothings into in each others ear, taking their own sweet time.

"I am taking Alice in one of our cars" Bella continued to eat leisurely, she was in no hurry.

Rosalie paused, she wondered how she didn't know this, she was a gear head "how many cars exactly?"

"I don't remember, how many Senna?" Senna was the one who maintained all the vehicles.

Senna counted in her head "23 to be exact" she answered the question "but we also have trucks, motorcycles, SUVs, A TVs" with each answer Rosalie's eyes grew larger "and oh yeah a helicopter"

Rosalie sat back in her chair drooling "where exactly are these vehicles?"

"In the building up on the hill" Bella nodded in the direction of the garage slash hanger.

"You mean to tell me that that humungous building, up there, on the hill, is a garage" Bella nodded "and you have neglected to tell me this because?"

"Rose we have not had the time" Bella continued to eat, she talked between bites.

"When we return from school you are taking me" she glared.

"Fine, fine" Bella did not budge.

"You are going to be late" Rosalie turned to meet Jasper, and Emmett who were waiting for her outside.

"I will beat you there" Bella smirked when Rosalie skidded into a full stop then gave her a turn.

"Oh really" Rosalie's competitive juices began to flow.

"Yes really" Bella spoke to Rosalie while she stared lovingly into Alice's eyes.

"Let's have a little wager shall we?" Bella looked at Rosalie with a half grin, mission accomplished, she remembered what a bitch Rosalie had been to her when she was human, this would be payback.

Bella slid her plate forward "what do you want if you win? which is not likely"

"I get the pick of any vehicle in the Garage Mahal"

"Very well, if I win no sex for you and Emmett for a month" Bella extended her hand.

"Deal" Rosalie shook it and walked out the door.

"Come Mary Alice, let's blow their doors off". They both took their plates in to the kitchen.

"Hey why isn't Leah going?" she paused and realized she had forgotten to add the other two's names "and Jacob and Seth".

"They don't start school until two weeks from now" Senna tried to control her face as she spoke, she wanted to laugh badly at the look on Zafira distressed one.

"Wait for me" Zafira ran out towards the front entrance, she did not want to go with Alice and Bella, once Bella found out about the fact that she and Leah were mates she was sunk.

* * *

Edward had gone away on a hunt shortly after the incident with Alice. He had not seen any of the members of, what he believes was his coven since then.

He ran towards the house, he wanted to see Bella at school, take his mate and start to regain control of his coven, remove the defective ones starting with Alice.

He arrived at the house and heard what he believed to be violent screaming coming from inside, it was Esme.

He rushed in only to find Esme bent over the kitchen island and Carlisle pounding into her from behind, his pants around his ankles and grunting loudly from his efforts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward screamed like a teenage girl a horror movie.

Carlisle turned quickly trying to cover his naked wife; Esme grabbed a saucepan above her from the hanging rack. She covered his member, at least attempted to, either the saucepan was too small or Carlisle's dick was too large. It stuck out, standing proudly at attention, like a soldier wearing a combat helmet.

"Edward" Esme actually found the whole thing comical the disgust on Edward's face was precious.

"I asked, what is the meaning of this?"

"Carlisle, the virile man that he is, was plowing vigorously deep inside me with his rock hard cock" Esme looked around Carlisle to take a look at Carlisle's little soldier, giving her a smart and crisp salute.

"I love it when you talk dirty Esme" Esme dropped the saucepan on the floor. Carlisle turned kissed her and they began to do what was interrupted.

"UGH!" Edward stomped and got into his Volvo, he could still hear the screaming and moaning ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Rosie how could you?" Zafira leaned her head back, entertained by the argument of the two in the front.

"So you think Bella is going to win?" Jasper whispered.

"Without a doubt" this was a good distraction, being entertained.

"You heard her Rosie, no sex for a month" Emmett was beside himself.

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous, we had a head start" she gave him a pat on the leg "I get the pick of the litter Emmett, any vehicle in that garage".

Then they heard it, Zafira knew exactly what the sound was. "What is that?" Emmett turned back to look out of the back window. Jasper also turned to look Zafira did not she didn't have to.

Rosalie with a squint in her eyes looked at the rearview mirror "What the hell?"

They could see a miniscule dot getting larger and larger, the sound getting louder and louder.

Zafira smirked "That is a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, Veneno, as I am sure well know, is Italian for venom. That glorious looking vehicle will sink its vicious fangs into Emmett floppy dick bringing about the slow and agonizing death of your sex life for a month" once she finished speaking they heard two beeps from the horn and watched as the roadster flew past them.

* * *

**A/N:** Tried to make it a little funny hope it worked. The next few chapters I want to be intense so I decided this one would be a I have been slammed with work sooner than I believed. I wanted to post chapters every day this week, however, the 'powers that be' require I work my ass off, please be patient.

**TLC 125** – hope the fact that Alice got some revenge after the cock blocking by using a 'cock' as a weapon to exact it gave you joy.

Everyone's encouragement has been appreciated, the fact that most of you love the story is the reason I try my best to post every day.

Next chapter is mostly school stuff, still lighthearted but a sprinkle of action and angst here and there.


	8. Chapter 7-Demeter

**A/N:** Surprise! I was not supposed to post today but I took a small breather from work to do so. This is a preamble for the battle to come.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

**08. Demeter**

* * *

She was waiting tapping her foot arms crossed over her chest. She was the first person Alice and Bella saw as Bella pulled into 'Edward's parking space', Angela.

"You got a lot of 'splaining to do Isabella" Alice gave an awful imitation of the Ricky Ricardo accent, she giggled as she watched Bella pound her head on the steering wheel.

Bella opened her door and walked casually to the other side to open Alice's door, she extended her hand to help her out.

There were gasps, they began as she parked, got louder when she exited her vehicle, and downright thunderous when she kissed Alice passionately on the hood of the car.

Rosalie pulled in moments later, both Alice and Bella heard their car doors open and close, never did they break the kisses and heavy petting.

"Bella" it was Rosalie calling out to her, her voice was different, filled with deference "can I touch it" Rosalie was in love.

"Wait, you want to touch that, what about touching my…" Emmett was interrupted.

"…your limp dick" Zafira finished Emmett's sentence, frustration colored his growl and joy peppered Jasper's laughter.

Rosalie walked as if she was approaching a god, reached her hand out and stroke the Lamborghini gently. "No drooling let" Bella took Alice by the hand "Let me walk you to class Mary Alice".

They walked in the direction of the front entrance, which Angela was blocking, waiting for answers.

"Come Rosie" Emmett grabbed his mate, they walked into the school building.

"Edward is here" Jasper noticed when Edward pulled in, he may not be a vampire any longer but he could faintly hear him growling when he passed by 'his' now occupied parking spot.

"Go inside you are not safe" Zafira had not met Edward Cullen before; she was actually looking forward to it.

Jasper nodded and walked away, the only thing he hated about being human again was that he could not kill not only Chelsea, but Edward.

Edward stomped towards the school entrance, he was late, and the fact that he had to park in the furthest reaches of the parking lot pissed him off, he wanted to pummel whoever owned the car that was parked in the spot he was entitled to.

"Edward Cullen" Zafira stood in front of him, bringing him to a halt.

"Yes" Edward tried to use his seductive charm, he found the woman in front of him appetizing her scent, to him, was amazing, better than Bella's, maybe he didn't need Bella after all_ 'the dyke bitch can have her'_.

"Today will not be a good day for you" Zafira turned on her heels and walked away.

Edward heard the sound of the bell it woke him from his trance he was late.

* * *

Angela had followed both Alice and Bella as Bella escorted Alice to class; she blushed as the two locked lips before they each went separate ways.

French class was Bella and Angela's first class of the day, Zafira, who had just come in from the administration office sat in a chair behind Angela, who sat next to Bella chatting away.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened the other night?" Angela leaned over whispering, she was going to get answers.

Mr. Samuels spoke in French. Bella remembered when she had beginner French with him; he had a way of making one feel like a horse's ass now that she spoke the language fluently after her rebirth the ass was on the other rump.

"Alright class we will begin with the story of the Beast of Gévaudan" Both Bella and Zafira rolled their eyes, looked at each other and giggled. First because the story humans told about the incident was absolute hogwash, and secondly because Mr. Samuels butchering of the French language was absolutely hilarious.

It was true that between 1764 and 1767 the Beast of Gévaudan, attacked and killed many. It was said that they were a pack of wild wolf and dog hybrids of some kind. They were actually werewolves and the 'beasts' that attacked and killed people were actually the Volturi

"Ms. Swan" Mr. Samuels sense of superiority showed "read the first passage"

Bella read the passage with ease and the well crafted use of the French language, she ended and the whole class watched as they marveled at the way Bella read, some had taken the beginner course with her and she, just like them, stumbled embarrassingly every time they had to recite a passage in class. Mr. Samuels had picked on Bella often; it gave him great joy to embarrass her.

Mr. Samuels cleared his throat "your French still needs a lot of work, Ms. Swan". All of the class turned sharply towards him they believed what they heard from Bella was way better than what came out of his mouth.

"Vous avez le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage" Bella mumbled the insult _'you have the brain of a cheese sandwich'._

Zafira snickered he asked her to repeat what she said, he barely heard her, he accent was too pitch perfect for him to understand, but he believed that he got the gist of what she said. "She said that she is looking forward to your tutelage this year", Zafira 'translated' what Bella said.

"Very well" he stared at Bella a little while then turned to pick the next victim.

"So Bella, what exactly are you?" Angela had seen Bella transform the other day and was ready for things to be explained.

"I am called Hades' Flower" Bella answered and began to explain, but she was interrupted by Angela.

Bella and Zafira could see the gears in Angela's head turning "Dactylanthus taylorii" Bella opened her mouth to clarify, but shut it since Angela continued her recitation "a wood rose, it grows in New Zealand" she closed her hand and put her chin 'The Thinker' pose. "Hades Flower produces a musky scent much like mammalian sweat" Bella growled and Zafira giggled, Angela continued "to attract mostly the New Zealand Lesser Short-Haired Bat to enable pollination" Angela ended her soliloquy with a flourish.

Zafira leaned forward and whispered in her ear "That's true Angela, but it was actually named after Isabella"

"Zafira is right your skills as a botanist will aid you as a sorceress".

"A WHAT?" Angela was heard by everyone in class.

"Ms. Webber, proceed with the next paragraph".

"So, Dactylanthus taylorii" Zafira and Bella walked together to their next class, Angela passed by the two grumbling, she was planning on going to Bella's place to strangle her mother. "Edward is in your next class"

"Yes, time for 'Operation Milk the Cow'" another of Emmett terms. They headed into their perspective classes Zafira to Art with Alice and Bella to Biology.

"Tell Mary Alice I love her" Bella instructed Zafira before they separated.

"Ooooh, Mary Alice Isabella looooves you" Zafira made smooching noises as she spoke; she could not wait to tease Alice.

Bella continued to walk "why don't you ask her how to sexually satisfy Leah, she is good at making a girl scream" she never broke her stride.

Zafira stopped _'damn it to Hades she knows'_.

* * *

Bella entered biology class to find Edward seated, he was sporting his stupid, supposedly sexy side grin and wore the ridiculous bronze crown of hair on the top of his head.

He saved her a seat next to her, Bella sat not even looking at him "Hello Isabella" he looked at her, she was different, he noticed the stripe of silver hair, and the clothes she was wearing he knew that Alice picked them out for her, it grated his nerves "is there any way that we could speak tonight" Bella rolled her eyes "I can come in through your window like I used to, we could cuddle, or maybe even more".

"No" that was all that Bella said.

"Bella, my love" Bella began to squirm, the way he spoke felt like she was swimming through an oil slick, Edward believed his charm was working "I am sorry for leaving, but it was necessary"

"Necessary?"

"Yes, love" every time Edward said the word love she got this uncomfortable feeling as a human and as she is now. As a human she believed the reaction was indeed love 'stupid humans', what she felt for Edward was pure unadulterated disgust "I can see your reactions, I know how you feel, you love me" He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "you are my mate"

"Mary Alice is my mate" she knew she shouldn't have said that, she did not want Alice endangered in any way, by Edward knowing, but she could help it.

"That stupid dyke cu…."

"Morsus" Edwards screamed and collapsed to the ground after Bella spoke the Latin word for pain. He had felt pain when Jane inflicted it on him, but this was different, way more intense and debilitating.

"I will take him to the nurse's office" Bella pulled Edward up by the arm and escorted him out the door.

* * *

"Ooooh, Mary Alice Isabella looooves you" Zafira sat next to Alice in art, ready to tease.

"I know" Alice had seen the visions of the conversation Zafira and Bella had on their way to class. It was Alice who told Bella about the fact that Leah and Zafira are mates.

"I loooove her too" Alice smirked "the same way you loooove Leah".

Alice giggled at the look on Zafira's face "you know that too?"

"I am the one who told Bella" Alice stopped sketching and tapped her pencil on the sketch pad "so are you going to ask me?"

Zafira stopped rummaging in her book bag "ask you what?"

"How to sexually satisfy her" Zafira face instantly turned red "Isabella has taught me well" Alice purred, she wanted to torture Zafira for the whole dildo incident _'this is going to be fun'_.

* * *

Bella and Edward reached a clearing "Are you feeling better Edward".

"Yes Bella, thank you for getting me out of there" he did feel better, still perplexed however. He did not understand how Bella had the strength or speed to carry him out there. She was fast, faster than him. He had many questions and he was about to start asking them.

"Good" Bella hit him squarely in the jaw, crushing it. He flew back into the air, Bella trailed him. Edward landed on his back and Bella crushed her knee into his chest, through the rib cage and on the spine, he screamed in pain.

"Open wide" she applied more pressure on his spine and he screamed again, opening his mouth wide just as she said.

Bella pierced a gland in the back of his throat to extract some venom. When she retrieved enough she capped it and placed it on the ground next to her.

She grabbed him by his collar lifting him closer to her. "Edward, open your eyes".

He opened his eyes "you fucking bitch, what did you do? He panted "what sort of creature are you?" Nothing he said bothered until he said it again "it was Alice, she did this to you, that fuc…"

Bella pulled him up further, her knee pinning his spine to the ground "I recommend you leave her out of this Edward, your words are ill advised" Edward nodded his head he could not stand the pain any longer "good".

Bella released some of the pressure "now I need you to listen, can you do that?" he nodded, he wanted to retaliate, but he could not, the way Bella spoke did not allow it.

"I want you to come to the place where we met Victoria and James, do you follow me?" he feebly answered with yes "do not interfere you must observe there will be a glorious battle" he gave another nod "then I want you to go to Volterra, an allow Aro to read you, you got that Edward?" another nod "good".

She pulled Edward up by the collar and held him arms length as if he was a camera and she was filming a selfie. "Aro Volturi, if you do not bow to me, I will bring down the fire of Hades upon your head" she finished her 'recording' "Morpheus" she dropped Edward on the ground, after putting him to sleep.

"Bella" she saw Alice standing with Zafira next to her.

"Operation Milk the Cow is complete" she tossed the syringe to Zafira who caught it and was to be delivered to Carlisle and Scylla to boost Jasper's immunity.

"Mary Alice, my heart, what are you doing out here?" she walked close to her.

Alice did something neither Zafira or Bella expected she slapped Bella in the face.

"Mar.." tears came to Bella's eyes, Alice's actions surprised Zafira who took a couple of steps forward, but stopped when she heard Bella ask her not to in her mind.

"Don't you call me that" Alice slapped Bella again "You are just like him, Alice pointed her finger at Edward.

"M..." she was about to call her mate Mary Alice again but stopped herself "Alice I don't understand".

"You have been blocking my visions" she slapped her again "you never told me about the battle tomorrow" she punched her this time "you have been manipulating me just like he has" this time Alice punched her twice, Bella did not protect herself, she allowed Alice to continue. She did not know what Alice was talking about; she went through everything in her head. Was she manipulating Alice and did not know, much like Jasper had, she felt that maybe Alice did not love her all this time, maybe it had been her gifts that made Alice do things she really didn't want to do. Maybe that was what happened when she met her as a human and gave her her heart _'I poisoned her'_.

It was her gift, it had to be, she had the dark heart of Hades and that was the reason why. She was a dark mistress was she not? "You are just like him"_ 'I am just like Hades'_ Alice gave her one last punch "break the bond Bella relinquish your control". Alice turned to walk away.

Bella placed her hand on her chest; with a glow an amulet materialized hanging from a sparkling silver chain "wait"

Alice stopped and turned to face her, Bella slowly walked towards her, and extended her arm to give it to Alice "could you give her this when she is born" tears cascaded down her face as she spoke.

Alice swatted the amulet from the hand and walked away. Zafira rushed to grab the amulet from the ground, and ran to Bella's side.

"Isabella" she spoke softly to her.

Bella handed her the car keys "Please take her home or wherever it is she chooses to go".

"Isabella" Zafira needed to know what was happening.

Bella turned away and walked with her head down, feeling broken once again "Isabella, the amulet".

Bella stopped "when Renesme is old enough, tell her that her dark hearted mother loved her". Zafira watched as Bella disappeared.

Bella had returned to the same place it all began, Hades, the place of her birth.

She kneeled, and let out an anguished cry, plunged her hand into her chest and pulled out her still beating heart.

She gently placed it on the altar where she first woke, in her hand the 'Animus Blade' appeared, and she struck out violently, plunging the blade into the heart, over and over again. Each time with a scream that shook the earth, until the last strike when the 'Animus Blade' shattered into a million star-like pieces. Isabella, Hades' Flower collapsed.

* * *

"Mary Alice" Zafira had gotten Alice into the car and they drove to the mansion, she worried about Isabella and needed to know.

"My name is Alice do not call me that name" Alice was out of control, she did not like being lied to, especially manipulated, just like Edward had, just like Jasper had, it was the way her memories had been twisted and recreated from the beginning, when she was human in the asylum.

Zafira was at the end of her rope "Alice" she took a deep breath as they neared the mansion "what in Hades is your fucking problem?"

Alice never waited for the car to come to a complete stop when they reached their destination; she jumped out and ran to the door to enter.

Zafira quickly followed her "everybody gather in the great room" she could hear Alice scream out as soon as she stepped inside.

Once Zafira reached the great room she saw everyone else was already there.

"Where is Isabella?" Scylla looked at Zafira to ask and Zafira shook her head in dismay.

"Everyone needs to know what Bella truly is" Alice paced as she spoke, no one knew what she was she was talking about "she has been using us manipulating us all for the demonic and evil purpose of ruling over us".

"Alice what are you talking about?" Esme stepped cautiously forward towards a frantic Alice.

"She has been blocking my visions about the war tomorrow, not telling any of us about it" Alice wondered why Bella would do that to her, she always believed Bella loved her.

"Alice we already know, I have been going over battle plans with her every day since she met with Riley to pass along the message" Jasper could sense Alice's confusion, how could she not have seen the maps laid out on the table.

"Riley?" she remembered that day, that was the day that everyone was turned and she had been at the Cullen Mansion and fought Edward. So much had happened that they never spoke about that day "it doesn't matter, the fact remains that she has not only blocked those visions, but the visions of everyone else's future from me".

"Why on earth would you think Bella would do that?" Rosalie was the one to speak up that time.

"Because all she wants to do is rule, control, and manipulate" she grabbed Rosalie by the shoulders "don't you get it Rose she is evil, just like the dark heart that beats in her chest, the disgusting part is that I carried that heart inside me all that time".

"Enough Mary Alice" Alice turned towards Scylla, who spoke.

"Don't call me that" Alice screamed at Scylla "that thing, called me that"

Something no one ever thought could happen, happened Esme slapped Alice across the face "she never wanted to rule Alice, that is why she formed the triumvirate" Alice placed her hand on her cheek she could believe Esme struck her "we spoke so many times about the fact that all she wanted was to make a home with you and to be a mother to your child".

"She fooled all of you, can't you see that?" Alice looked at all the disbelieving faces "she is a creature of darkness, pure evil, she rules and everyone will fall".

_'__STOP!'_ Alice stopped at touched her and looked down at it _'it was me'_.

"What?" Everyone believed Alice had lost it; now that she was apparently speaking to herself they were certain "why would you do that?"

_'__She was worried, about me and about you, but she was going to tell you' _Alice crumbled into a chair _'I stopped her from telling you, and made her believe she had'_.

Alice cradled her head in her hands and rocked back and forth saying 'no' over and over again.

"Alice who are you talking to?" Esme place her hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice looked up at her "It was Renesme; she was the one that did it".

Esme kneeled in front of Alice everyone listened and watch "Bella was worried that if I knew I would want to fight too, but she was going to tell me and Renesme used her gifts to alter things". Nobody knew that Renesme had gifts or that she spoke to Alice until now.

"Do you love her?" Kachiri stepped forward.

"Of course I do" Alice spoke weakly, how could she have done this, how could she have hurt Bella so much.

"You have a fucked up way of showing it" Zafira mumbled no one, not even Scylla chastised her.

"Where is she?" Scylla asked, they needed to find Isabella, the war was tomorrow and she was afraid about her condition.

"We don't know" Zafira handed the amulet to Scylla "she gave me this and told me to give it to Renesme when she was ready" Scylla looked at it intently "to tell her that her Dark Mother loved her" she could tell that Scylla was focused on the amulet "what is it Scylla?"

Scylla slumped into her chair "it is an amulet of motherly protection given to Persephone when she first entered Hades"

"Demeter" Eleazar spoke, he was the master of myth he knew them all "the goddess of the harvest and fertility"

"For the most part" Scylla had forgotten that she had seen the amulet before, the day the Flower bloomed. It was around her neck, but after the flash of light it was gone, she now knew that she had it all along, inside her "she was also the goddess of motherly affection and love, a rabid protector and defender of children".

"What are we going to do? Emmett was itching for a fight, but that was not what his concern was or anyone else's, finding Bella was what was most important.

"We prepare for tomorrow" Kachiri spoke with assertion "The Flower made me a promise, and she will not break it".

* * *

The Flower laid in ethereal slumber feeling nothing, no pain, and no joy, no anything.

"Mother" she heard a soft voice speak "mother, wake up"

The Flower opened her eyes and looked onto the face of a cherub "who are you lovely girl?"

"My name is Renesme Persephone Cullen-Swan" Renesme looked on as the Flower sat up, she chose to kneel next to her "you are" she hesitated about to call her mother "Hades' Flower"

"That is correct child, you are extremely bright" The Flower caressed Renesme's cheek she didn't know exactly why she needed to, it felt so warm not like the warmth from a fire, but more like energy a calm soothing feeling _'feelings? I have feelings?' _then Renesme giggled and it startled the Flower, she heard her heart give one slow and labored beat, she turned in the direction of the sound was coming from, she walked towards it and saw the shattered pieces of what was.

She looked at Renesme "do you know what happened child?"

She nodded her head, she didn't want to tell her what she had done "but I can fix it" she could repair things physically but unfortunately that was as far as she could go.

"You are extremely powerful child" The Flower watched as Renesme raised her tiny hands making the pieces levitate into the air.

"My mother is more" she flit her hands and moved them all around back and forth like a dancer. When the scythe was reassembled it sailed slowly into The Flower's hand.

She looked at Renesme "I will repay debt that is owed to you when I return" the Flower took a step away from her "right now I have a vow to keep"

Renesme looked on as the flower vanished "I hope you never come back, Mother".

"Edward is here" Scylla spoke "and the army nears"

"Do you think she will come?" Alice asked with trepidation, she was not worried about the army approaching, she worried most about the possibility that Bella would not be there, that she had gone from her life forever because of the stupid mistake, for not trusting her.

"She will be Alice and when she does you better fix the fucking mess you made" they didn't call her Mary Alice anymore. Nobody spoke up against what Zafira said, not even Esme defended her.

"Everyone in position" Jasper gave the order, the plan will proceed as he and Isabella discussed.

They could hear Victoria's army approaching, and then it happened, a flash of light then a caped hooded figure appeared on one side of the battle field, a double scythe in her hand.

"Isabella" Alice whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N:** I know many probably hate Alice at the moment, and I do not blame you, this is how she came out when I wrote it, it is my muses fault, she pisses me off too.

Thanks for the reviews; I am starting to think that I will post more of my stories in the future for because of the encouragement.

Two more chapters and this story is finished, it has a possibility of a sequel, but at the moment my muse has moved on, as I said before, she pisses me off, sometimes.


	9. Chapter 8 - Dark Mistress

**A/N:** Sorry it took longer to post than I wished, but had lots of work hope you would all forgive me. This was the most difficult chapter for me to post, it was difficult to write as well. I wrote and rewrote and gave up many times. The past four days I have made many changes and I am not close to being satisfied with it, I don't think I ever would be. So I just said the heck with it and posted it, may the chips fall where they may.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**09. Dark Mistress**

Leah jumped startled by the sudden appearance of Bella, or at least who she believed was Isabella Swan, next to her "Traquillatas Hell-hound" Leah sighed and did just that, she felt calm. The voice sounded different, but the scent was the same, albeit a bit stronger.

'Bella' wore a cape and hood so she could not really see her, but to her it could only be her _'right?'_.

When 'Bella' removed her hood; she realized that she was wrong, the 'person' next to her was not Bella _'who is she?'_ The hair was different, dark, no silver remained, it was like a liquid onyx _'and her eyes'_ Leah looked at her eyes all she saw was deep pool of black.

"Isabella" Alice lunged forward only to be pulled back by the arm by Scylla.

"She is not Isabella anymore" Scylla paused, almost calling her Mary Alice "Alice".

"She has to be in there somehow" Alice looked at Scylla, then across the field at Bella.

"She is Hades, returned to us in a female form" Scylla sighed, she had been told what her Dark Lord, the one she revered most, was like before he and Persephone were joined, much like Isabella, The Flower is now. She needed to know why Isabella had done what she had done, why she had shed all the other gods "Alice explain to me what happened".

Alice recounted what had happened, her demand for Bella to sever their bond, the way she rejected the amulet, but it was when she mentioned the fact that she told Bella that she was like Edward that was the moment Scylla stopped her.

"Tell me your exact words" Scylla looked directly at Alice as she spoke.

"I said 'you are like him'" Alice did not understand why Scylla specifically wanted to know about that, Alice had said and did worst things, than that at that day.

"That's why" Scylla looked out across the field at Isabella, who was now her Dark Mistress. They all looked at her with questions "she has purged all the other gods only to embrace the god you told her she was like, the god you told her she was".

"I did not say that" Alice whispered trying to go over what had happened, in her head. Bella was not looking at her when they spoke, Bella had been standing where she was as Alice hit her and yelled at her. Isabella just took it as she hung her head low in shame, when it should have been the other way around.

"What you see now" Scylla looked on "is Hades before he found his mate" she continued with fear in her voice "that is Hades when he was wrathful, vengeful and truly evil, without an inkling of thought, remorse or consequences" she pointed to the figure standing in the field "that there is Hades without love, Hades without a mate".

"Scylla what exactly is she?" Eleazar asked, the sound of Scylla's voice concerned him, as well as everyone else.

"What you all see out there is The Dark Mistress"

* * *

Leah she began to shake ready to transform, she was excited, her blood boiled "Is this your first time?" The Dark Mistress voice made her uneasy not the over 50 newborns headed their way, but that voice, it shook her to the core "the first time shifting into your Alpha Spirit?"

"Yes" Leah never had the chance to train with Bella.

"Do not fret Hell-hound I will assist you" Bella finally saw Victoria _'Priestess, intercept her'_ Scylla did not like the fact that she was being called 'Priestess' once again, even Hades did not call her that, he was more like a loving father to her.

Scylla watched as Kachiri ran to catch her prey _'now Priestess'_.

Victoria felt it, right before it hit her, it was coming she knew whatever it was, she needed to get the hell away. She turned and ran, only to be stopped cold by an invisible wall.

"Hello Victoria" Kachiri had waited a long time for this.

Victoria pounded on the wall, she could not see, trying to break free "Who the hell are you?" she turned to ask the question she knew there was no way of escaping.

"My name is unimportant, what is important is the fact that I will take your head tonight" Kachiri crouched down and spread her arms, inducing her transformation.

Victoria's eyes opened wide in front of her something stood that brought upon her a feeling that she had not had felt since becoming a vampire.

As a weak human child she would have nightmares, at this moment she was having a waking one, Kachiri stood feet away from Victoria, swinging her sickles, from their chain in her hands.

* * *

Emmett's tension was at a rise he looked to his left, Zafira with the her Daniscos, the way she rocked back and forth only signified that her engines were revved up, he saw Rosalie with her a giant grin on her face _'my baby is super hot'_, next to her was Jacob, Jake was different than he was when he was just a shifter, _'bad ass'_.

He looked to his right where he saw Senna with her hook swords, she was focused out in the distance, Emmett followed her line of sight and saw Kachiri throw one of her scythes at Victoria the action wrapped the chain around her neck. Kachiri flung Victoria against the shield that surrounded her _'that's gotta_ _hurt'_.

Next to Senna there was Esme with her spear and next to her Seth, the boy seemed to have grown by leaps and bounds. "Steady" the newborns got closer, Emmett was exhilarated. Then the air began to tingle, they all felt it, so much power it could only come from Bella. "Steady" Jasper had designated Emmett to take the lead; he was to command the troops Emmett felt trusted and would not fail.

Bella's scythe materialized and a pack of newborns split off, from the main group. It was not the bulk of them but there were many, all wild, in a mad rage, the main group charged towards Emmett's squad, then they all heard the word

"Mutatio" the word echoed through the air.

Something unbelievable happened once the word was spoken, all three Hell-hounds shifted, Jacob in his cobra form his hood proud on it were his markings.

Then came Seth, a werewolf, on his muscular back his marking, the boy was twice the size Emmett was.

Lastly they all saw something they had never seen before the Lady Dragon, Leah in her dragon form. She sparkled brighter than a vampire in the sunlight. A multitude of colors pulsated vividly and glistened in the darkness.

"Ignis Draco" Emmett and the others were told, by Bella that they would know the signal when it came. Sparks flashed through the Lady Dragon's body; the beast drew back her massive head and spewed an intense stream of fire, the looks of which they had never seen more blue that red and yellow more like a laser beam. There was no doubt in Emmett's mind that the fire he saw was the signal, _'Dragon Fire'_.

"Let's kick their fucking asses".

* * *

Of course that was not what Jasper instructed Emmett to say to signal the troops to surge forward, nonetheless it made Jasper smile, he stood next to Carmen, Eleazar and Evelyn, who stood right next to her daughter, who watched fascination, at the spectacle occurring right in front of their eyes. Alice, Scylla and Carlisle, were also with him, Bella had made certain to form a rear guard she told him that was where he would stay and watch.

The triumvirate was to remain there as well, he thought back about the discussion. The triumvirate was comprised of three branches, the executive, Carlisle, the legislative, Eleazar, and the judicial, Rosalie. "Just like the government of these United States" Emmett being his jovial self stood in the center of the room with his hands on his hips looking out in the horizon, at that Zafira slapped him in the back laughing "and where exactly do you think the founders got their ideas? You big dumb bear" Jasper wished that things would go back to the way things had been.

Bella had argued with Rosalie that as a member of the triumvirate she would not fight, she acquiesced once Rosalie explained that she as the branch of justice she was to administer just that.

Esme had her own argument with Carlisle, Bella made sure she stayed out of that one.

Carlisle watched his mate fighting it was to him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was graceful was mesmerizing, her power was limitless.

He had not wanted her out there on the battlefield but now he was glad she was, the look on Esme's face as she fought was filled showed so much happiness, she was in her element.

* * *

Edward from his perch stared in horror, he took a step back ready to leave _'you are to stay as you were told, boy'_ he heard a voice in his head and stopped immobilized. The way she said 'boy' was disdain, he felt it to his core.

The Dark Mistress looked over at the dragon, she knew her fire was at its peak, for her first usage of dragon fire Leah was impressive 'Exstinguere' in an instant Leah did as Bella ordered, she extinguished her flame.

"You did well Hell-hound" Bella leaned forward facing the fire engulfed newborns "join the main force" Leah flapped her large wings and launched herself into the air, she landed behind Esme who was surrounded by newborns, she destroyed two before Leah landed in the form a blue black panther. "That was kick ass" Esme spoke sounding very much like Emmett, she was having fun. Leah nodded her large panther head and grabbed a newborn with her mighty jaws, and broke snapping the newborn in half.

_'__You two to the rear guard'_ surprised at what they were telepathically ordered to both Esme and Rosalie stopped fighting, they were not happy but they respected the orders 'Bella' gave them. With a growl Rosalie slashed a newborn as a parting shot before departing the field of battle.

"Woo-hoo, more for me" Emmett shouted as he smashed a newborn in his head with his war hammer.

* * *

The Dark Mistress finished off the pack of newborns she had been fighting, she joined the others in the main guard, she saw a newborn who stood still, she was disoriented. She rushed forward with her scythe over her head _'she is my mate'_ she put the scythe down '_take her to the rear guard'_. She did not understand why she did not dismember the newborn.

Seth scooped the newborn up and ran to the rear. The Dark Mistress watched as the two left a bit saddened at the fact that she did not have, or would ever have a mate, a bond. _'Why do I feel?'_

In a moment of distraction a newborn struck her in the back, she did not scream she did not hesitate; she whirled around and severed his upper body from his lower.

The battle was at an end, everyone except Kachiri who was still tearing Victory apart and The Dark Mistress who waited outside the containment field gathered in the rear guard position.

_'__I wish you would finish her'_ Scylla cringed every time Kachiri threw Victoria against the containment field _'you are giving me a headache'_

Kachiri giggled, she was elated.

"Stop Please" Victoria begged, never has she been in such agony "why are you doing this to me?" she cried out.

Kachiri twirled one sickle with one hand and dangled the other from the chain in the other.

"Victoria, what you have done to me is a small part of all the death and destruction you have caused" she took a step forward still twirling the sickle "what I have done so far was not retribution for what you did to my family"

With both hands Kachiri lifted her Kusarigama over her head in one fluid motion the blades still spinning "for what you did to my children and my mate you get this" she threw the chain towards her, Victoria screamed.

The sickles took a life of their own and slashed her to pieces; her screams did out last her death, the sounds coming from her cheered Kachiri's heart. _'You can put it down now'_ she sent the telepathic message to Scylla.

"Thank the gods" Scylla sighed exhausted.

Kachiri walked towards Bella "a vow to be kept, child" Kachiri noticed Isabella was not the same, she was happy it was over, but sad to see Isabella gone "I will allow you to say farewell to your" she hesitated "friends".

Kachiri gave the Dark Mistress a nod and walked over to the people she would see for the last time.

The Dark Mistress' eyes followed her, she looked as she embraced them, wondering if she would ever have that, she had to turn away.

"Hey why did she make us stop fighting" Rosalie asked, Esme growl she was having a grand old time until she was given the order to fall back.

"I don't know let me ask her" Scylla got the response from her and instantly she smiled "congratulations, you are both with child".

Emmett picked Rosalie up and twirled her "I think I am going to be sick" Rosalie did not know if it was because of the motion, or because she was nervous as hell.

Carlisle held his wife in his arms and bawled like a baby it made everyone laugh, except Alice, how rubbed her belly staring out in the distance at the solitary figure standing all alone.

"I hear congratulations are in order" Kachiri made it just in time to hear the news "It is time for me to go".

Kachiri spoke to each of them individually, but left the most precious for last.

Kachiri broke her and Zafira's embrace "sorry I will miss when it is your turn".

"Turn for what?" Zafira was confused.

"Didn't you know dragons are both male and female" Zafira's face was aflame; Leah cleared her throat and looked away.

"We should build a fire retardant house, those two getting freaky will burn the place down" Emmett being Emmett.

"Senna" Senna just lunged at her, Kachiri was always the mother she never had "I guess I don't need to say anything more, I will miss you too" she hugged her tightly.

"Scylla" she grabbed Scylla's hand "I guess you are mama bear now" Scylla squeezed her hand she could not speak "with the new additions, I wish you all the luck" she gave Scylla a peek on the cheek.

"Alice" she saw Alice recoil at the sound of her name coming from her "Mary Alice, take care of her, she needs you" they looked over out at the lone figure, head hanging low.

"How is she?" Alice spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Not the same, so different, devoid of emotion" she grabbed Alice by the shoulders "I know one thing, one thing only, she is in there, our Isabella" she poked Alice in the chest, pointing at her heart "and it is only you that can bring her back".

Kachiri left them behind, looking forward to seeing what was lost, to be reunited with her family again.

* * *

"Are you ready child?" Kachiri nodded, she could not wait.

Something miraculous started happening, Kachiri looked at the sight before her, she was awestruck.

The Dark Mistress' eyes were closed, her head tipped back and there was a gentle smile on her lips Her head moved slightly as if she was trying to tune in something she was hearing "I hear them"

"Who?" Kachiri asked startled the voice sounded the same way Isabella's voice sounded when she spoke.

The Dark Mistress looked into Kachiri's eyes, they were different, this time there was a small pinprick of light, dim, but it was there "Your children". Kachiri tried to concentrate trying to hear what Bella was hearing "They are ready to receive you".

The Mistress looked at Kachiri with curiosity, she saw Kachiri's face shine brightly, lit up by a beaming smile "What is it like?"

"What is what like?" Kachiri noticed the change in Isabella's tone back to the tone of The Dark Mistress.

"To feel loved and be loved in return, to hold something so absolutely precious in your arms" Isabella looked at Kachiri intently in a probing way.

"You will know someday" Kachiri smiled at how curious Isabella looked.

"Of that I am not capable" Bella looked down "It is time" she didn't want to 'feel' anymore. Isabella looked over at the boundary line "have you said good bye to those you love?"

"All but one" Kachiri rushed forward and gave her a tight hug "I will miss you Isabella".

The Dark Mistress hesitantly wrapped her arms around her _'who is Isabella?_' she asked herself that question _'where have I heard that name before?'_

Kachiri released her and sniffed as she wiped her tears away "now I am ready" Kachiri nodded her head with emphasis.

"Stand still and close your eyes, when they open once again, it is them you will see" she turned away and took two steps forward Kachiri did as instructed.

The Dark Mistress twisted and twirled the scythe several times behind her back, picking up speed, several times to each side. The way it sounded as the blades cut thought the air was like a concerto was playing, a magical tune. She twirled it above her head twice while she spun to turn her body around and slice through the air the severed Kachiri's head with no effort.

She kneeled on one knee to touch her body, causing to break apart into a billion points off light; everyone watched it as the lights rose up into the heavens.

She stood watching the lights disappear she was confused about the onslaught of emotions coursing through her, she needed to get away.

She rose and sent a message to Edward '_you go and do as you were told'_, she knew Edward left in an instant, not wanting to stick around, it was her time to go now.

"Wait" she heard a voice, so beautiful she stopped moving forward. She looked around, and saw the most beautiful thing the gods had ever created "where will you go?"

The Dark Mistress tilted her head trying to focus on a faint sound she was hearing "I must go and repay a debt to a child" she heard as the sound quickened "you are with child?" she looked at Alice with want and desire, that to her was confusing.

She smiled slightly as Alice rubbed her belly gently, filled with so much happiness "Renesme Persephone Swan-Cullen"

"That was her name" The Flower looked intently into Alice's eyes "her eyes were as beguiling as yours" Alice blushed, that truly made the Flower smile "she told me her mother was powerful, she spoke of you".

"I do not believe she spoke of me" Alice sighed and looked down, she was so ashamed.

"May I feel her in there" she pointed at Alice's stomach Alice quickly grabbed her hand and gently placed it on her belly.

The Dark Mistress smiled, then kneeled to place her ear on Alice stomach, and sighed. She jumped to her feet the instant she felt Alice's tears fall on her head. "I have caused you pain, I must go".

Alice grabbed her hand again, before The Dark Mistress could walk away "she said she wants your debt repaid".

"I am prepared"

"You will stay with us until she is born" Renesme had told Alice what to say.

"I will now repay my debt" she wanted to get away, but the debt had to be repaid.

* * *

"Is this how you greet your Dark Mistress, Priestess?" The Mistress and Alice had reached the others, none moved or spoke none knew what to say or do for that matter.

Scylla kneeled and the others followed "not you" she blurted out, speaking to Alice. She did not know why but Alice was not to kneel at her feet.

"You may now stand" The Dark Mistress commanded and they all followed "you have a mighty and powerful coven"

"It is here to serve you, Dark Mistress" Scylla spoke reverently.

"I must repay a debt, I require accommodations" The Flower strode forward the others followed, Scylla to her left but a bit behind.

"Yes Mistress" Scylla gave a silent prayer to the gods hoping that they might hear her, she sent a stronger message to Persephone.

The Dark Mistress stopped she had noticed that Alice was not coming with them, she looked at her "you will walk here…" she signaled to her right side, she paused not knowing her name.

…Mary Alice" she finished introduced herself painfully, she told Bella not to call her Mary Alice, that day, how she regretted the things she said and done to her _'I am a fool'_.

"Just like your daughter you have a beautiful name". Alice walked towards her, they continued to walk quietly "and your bond mate?" She didn't like the sound of Mary Alice having a bond mate, but it was law, one that was never be broken "are you bound?"

"Yes" Alice hesitated "No" she looked deep into Bella's eyes "I don't know" she whispered.

The Dark Mistress did not understand, but she did not have the desire to go any further _'who would leave Mary Alice behind?'_

* * *

"You better fucking fix her" Zafira wanted to punch Alice in the face, the fact that Alice was pregnant, and was technically Bella's mate stopped her, but she was close, so close.

"Zafira!" Rosalie rushed towards her and yanked her back, and growled in her face. Yes, she was pissed off to no end with Alice, but she was part of the coven, her sister.

Alice stared up the stairs, she wanted to rush up and beg Bella to come back to them, to her, she didn't know how.

Esme noticed that Alice had not moved, as soon as they entered the mansion 'Bella' and Scylla went straight up the stairs "Let's prepare a meal shall we?" She needed to do something getting in the kitchen was the only way to help her settle her nerves.

"Alice" Jasper's gift may have diminished, but he knew what Alice was feeling, she made a mistake, they all make them, and he has made many "come now, take a walk". Jasper gently escorted Alice out of the door, Alice still glancing at the staircase.

Zafira fumed "hands off Blondie" Zafira pulled away from Rosalie.

"Hey that's my mate" Zafira could not hit Alice or Rosalie, they were both with child, but Emmett that was a better punching bag all together, she reared back her fist ready to strike, but the punch was stopped inches away from his face. "Outside, Zafira, now!" Zafira looked at Senna, who held her fist in the palm of her hand "Fine!" she blurred out of the room, only to be followed by Leah.

* * *

She stood by the window, confusion had taken over her "I will call for you when dinner is ready, Mistress". Scylla had been standing by her side, trying to find what to say, how to fix things. She opened the door in an effort to retreat.

"Priestess" her Mistress stopped her short "I require your counsel".

Scylla gently closed the door and walked towards her "what can I do for you, Mistress?".

"That title, that word feels foreign" Bella turned to face her, she looked around "this room also it seems foreign, but familiar in many ways" there were little things, but the scent was what stirred feelings within her the most.

"What do you mean, Mistress?" Scylla had asked Senna, Zafira and Leah to rush to the mansion and remove anything that belonged to Alice that was there. She wondered if they could have missed something.

"I am having feelings, Priestess, I required that you find a way to remove them" Bella looked around "this room although foreign, makes me feel things".

"Like what?"

"I do not know I do not have the ability to process them, to contend with them" Bella turned back towards the window and leaned her forehead against it "there is also the matter of Mary Alice".

"What matter is that?" Scylla could hear the timbre in her Mistress' voice, her love for Alice was still there.

"Why would her mate leave her behind and why haven't you dealt with the matter" she spun around to stare Scylla down, the fact that Mary Alice had a mate hurt her, but the fact that Mary Alice was in pain would destroy her.

"Her mate is lost" the stare she was given made her knees knock together "we are trying to find her".

"I will assist you" 'Bella' turned back to the window "You are dismissed"

"Yes Mistress" Scylla was stopped one more time.

"Speak to the sorceress, and everyone else that has the skills required, I need these 'feelings' removed".

"Of course Mistress"

* * *

"Zafira wait up" Leah had chased after Zafira for miles.

Zafira stopped instantly _'oh by the gods, I have to deal with this?' _"I can't talk right now, Leah"

Zafira ran, only to be intercepted by Leah "Like hell you can't" she yelled at Zafira startling her "you have been avoiding me, you have yet to acknowledge me, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Do you not see what is happening?" Zafira did not want to talk to Leah or anyone at that moment "Do you not see what the mate bond can do?"

"What can it do Zafira?"Leah crossed he arms.

"Isabella is gone, that little bitch destroyed her, and we don't know how to fix her" she dropped to the ground and began to weep.

Leah wrapped her arms around her tenderly and gently "Is that why you have been avoiding me?" Zafira nodded in Leah's chest "do you know what they were like before Bella disappeared" Zafira nodded again feeling so much comfort in Leah's arms "I would give anything to have a second of that, even if what is happening now happens in the end".

* * *

"I need to be alone Jasper" Jasper had held Alice as she cried on the forest muddy ground.

"Are you sure?" Jasper did not want to leave her, but he knew solitude was what Alice truly needed.

Jasper left her, after Alice gave him a nod.

Alice could hear sniffles in her belly, Renesme cried along with her, she gently rubbed her stomach she had a baby bump so little time had passed since Renesme was conceived, but she was growing quickly inside her.

The one thing Alice needed to do at the moment was to comfort her, and she did, she sang, to calm her child, she knew the little one was filled with guilt regarding what had happened. Alice closed her eyes to connect closer with Renesme; she heard the discomfort in her little girl lessen more and more.

"A sweet song siren" Alice jumped startled by the voice "do not fret child I will not harm you" she saw the figure of a woman approach her _'she is heavenly'_.

"Thank you child" Alice realized that the woman heard her thoughts, the woman laughed it was a warm and soft laugh, much like Esme, so motherly.

"Who are you?" Alice spoke with reverence.

"You called for me and you do not know who I am" Alice did not remember calling out for the woman, she did not even know who the woman was "look at the amulet" Alice did not remember even holding the amulet in her hand as she sang.

She looked at the amulet only to see the same face as the one that stood before her "Demeter" Alice whispered the name "why?" she wondered why she would come to her.

"As I said before child you called for me" Demeter sat on the forest floor, Alice watched as the woman sat next to her, in a beautiful white, pristine robe deep in the woods in the mud "I am the protector of children".

"I have made a stupid mistake and my child weeps" Alice figured why the woman was there, it was for Renesme.

"She is not the only child I must protect" Demeter put her arm around Alice's shoulders.

"How do I fix this?" she leaned into Demeter's body trying to find a solution.

"You are still bound" Alice's head shot up and she stared at Demeter "you must strengthen the connection, it is frail and weak".

"I don't know how" Alice looked away as she spoke.

"The same way you did when you were bound" The woman stood up without a stain on her glorious robe.

Alice began to think about the day her and Isabella first made love. The woman burst out loudly in laughter, so different that the first time Alice heard Demeter laugh "not that day child"

Alice blushed Demeter saw what she had been thinking. Demeter's laughter subsided "you were bound much earlier".

"When she gave me her heart" Alice spoke.

"Yes child and you gave to her, her name" Demeter looked at her, making sure Alice understood. On that day Alice was not only given a gift, but she gave one in return.

Demeter turned to walk away, then suddenly stopped, she looked down at Alice's stomach "I want you to keep the mischief at a minimum, you have many goddesses as great-grandmothers and grandmothers, none of us enjoys returning here" in a blink she was gone.

* * *

Bella heard a knock at the door, she called out for whoever was on the other side to enter, when she saw Mary Alice come in she smiled cautiously _'all these emotions'_

"Mistress" she hated Mary Alice calling her that "dinner is ready" Alice was not sure if dinner was ready, she wanted an excuse to come see Isabella.

"Thank you Mary Alice" Alice hesitated for a moment before she went to leave she did not have the strength "Mary Alice"

The sound of Bella's voice caused her to shiver "Yes, Mistress".

"Could you tell me about your bond mate?" The Dark Mistress needed to know; either she would end Alice's bond mate existence or search for her or him. No one was to ever destroy their bond.

"What is it that you wish to know?" Alice stepped closer.

"What is it like, to share that bond?"

"It is magnificent"

"Oh" Bella looked at her hands "I will never know such magnificence" something deep inside her ached. She needed to change the subject quickly she began to lose herself and needed to regain her composure. She suddenly remembered that she had sustained an injury on her back during the battle. "I required you assistance"

Bella walked to the bureau and picked up a jar "how can I help you Mistress".

The Dark Mistress winced, she wished to have Alice call her something else, but she did not know what "the sorceress and the priestess have concocted a balm, would you apply on my back?" she handed it to Alice with haste, she turned around and removed her cloak and shirt.

"Of course" Alice opened the jar looked at it and smelled it, the scent was intoxicating. She looked up and was horrified.

The wound on 'Bella's' back was grotesque "It's alright Mary Alice I do not feel pain"

Alice could not speak, not only because of the way the wound on her back looked but at the how much she wanted and needed to touch her.

She gently applied the balm on her back. When The Dark Mistress said she could not feel it was a lie she felt Alice stroke her back in a loving and caring way.

Bella felt her pheromones release, it was wrong she couldn't do this Alice was bound.

Alice turned Bella to face her, grabbed her by the neck and kissed her, deeply and passionately.

Bella moaned with delight. Alice disengaged the kiss and stroked Bella's cheek and looked straight into her eyes and spoke "Isabella".

Bella's eyes widened _'what have I done?_ "I am so sorry Mary Alice, I should not have done that" Bella took one step back and Alice followed "you must leave Mary Alice, I don't know how long I can keep control" she took another step back, Alice took two, she tried to touch her "please Mary Alice, you must leave". Alice made no attempt to stop her forward motion; The Dark Mistress leaped back and slammed her injured back on the wall. She screamed out "PAIN!"

Alice could hear the others running towards the door getting ready to crash through. "Don't come in" she heard the footsteps halt.

Bella shook uncontrollably, Alice tried to approach her, but the closer she got the more Bella body shook. Bella swatted the air once Alice got close, swung her arms she didn't want Alice near her "I will hurt you!"

Alice heard someone try the door "Stay out!" she shouted at it.

"Isabella" Alice spoke her name once again.

"Do not call me that" Bella lunged forward, passed Alice and picked up the bureau and smashed it into pieces on the floor "I have the dark heart of Hades within me" she rushed towards a table in the corner and crashed her fist in the middle of it "I am just like him".

Her words triggered the memories from that day "you told me, you told me" Her hair, as well as her eyes began to change to silver once again.

'Isabella' grabbed a chair and threw it with so much force it flew straight out the window "you are just like him".

"I didn't say that Bella" it was bad enough that she meant it was Edward she was like.

"I am you are right" It was Isabella mumbled as she spoke, again she remembered, Alice didn't want her, she was evil, cursed. She felt she had to go, Alice told her what she wanted, she tried to do as she wished, it failed, the bond had returned.

"I will fix this" she paced "I will to sever the link again"

"Isabella" Alice stepped towards her.

"Stop" Bella extended her hand "I can do it"

'Mama I can't bring her back if she does it again'

"That's what I'll do" Bella leap to the window and sat on the edge, she wanted to look back, take a last look at Alice before she was gone, but she couldn't she knew if she did she would not leave.

_'__Mama, sing to her'_ Renesme hoped that it would work, but she was not sure. She wanted one last try to fix what it is she broke.

Alice did what her daughter told her, she sang the same way, the same beautiful tune that she sang the first time she met her Flower she hoped that even if it didn't work, Bella would carry it with her wherever she would go.

As she was to jump out, Isabella heard it, the tone of Alice's voice, better than anything else in the world. The same way the song caressed her the very first time, it did now.

She turned to look at Mary Alice, her glorious face, her beautiful lips, so many things she wanted to touch again. Each word sung soothed her, gave her breath gave her life.

Bella stepped down from the ledge and walked towards her, she was drawn to her, just like she was that day. When she reached her with one hand Bella cradled her face lovingly she wrapped her arms around Alice's tiny waist swayed back and forth, they followed Alice voice in a rhythmic dance.

"Mary Alice, I am afraid" Alice's song continue "I am not what you need or deserve" Alice reached up and touched Bella's hair, still she sang "my heart is blacker than darkness" Bella buried her face in Alice's neck and inhaled deeply, taking her in.

Alice walked Bella towards the bed they once shared, still singing. She laid her upon it and place her body on top of hers the song ended "and now it will beat again" Alice sunk her teeth into her.

* * *

The audience outside the room had made it to the dining hall, they finally felt a sigh of relief. Things were not perfect but on the right track.

Esme abruptly leapt out of her chair after she and the others heard the first cry of, 'My Flower' come from upstairs.

"You know Edward is on his way to Volterra" she dashed out of the room.

"Why, yes indeed" Carlisle followed.

"Scylla, there are a couple of things from the shopping trip I have yet to show you" Senna stood much the same way Esme had.

Scylla followed behind her "you must share them with me".

"You kn…" Emmet tried the same trick

"Forget it Em, I pay my debts" Rosalie wasn't happy but she did lose a bet. Emmett grumbled and sat back on the chair.

"Carmen…" Eleazar was interrupted.

"Si" Carmen jumped up without hesitation; she didn't allow Eleazar to finish his coy sentences.

"Leah, you like cars, would you like to tour the garage".

"Forget it Zafira, I need something to occupy my time for a month" Rosalie stood "come along Emmett I would show you how orgasmic it is to stroke an engine".

"The pool" Zafira tried to think of somewhere else to have alone time with Leah, the constant screams of 'fuck me harder' had her on edge.

"Carmen and Eleazar" Jacob spoke in between gulping food; he was glad he wasn't bonded, and that there are less people at the table.

"Angela have you toured the greenhouse, as of yet?" Jasper stood and offered his hand to Angela. On the day school started Jasper felt a pull towards Angela, it was so different than the artificial mating bonds that Chelsea had created.

Angela took his hand "no I have not" she always had a thing for Jasper; she never thought she would land him.

Evelyn rummaged through her bag "Jasper" she placed an object in his hand, it was a condom "we have enough tadpoles swimming in this pond". They both blushed deeply and half ran out of the room.

_'__The greenhouse, damn it'_ Zafira sighed in frustration.

"You know there is a quaint bed & break…" Evelyn was not able to finish the sentence, Leah grabbed Zafira and hauled her out of the room _'bed & breakfast here we come'_.

"Bree" during the battle, Bella had almost killed Bree, who was one of the newborns in Victoria's army, fortunately Bella stopped when he said she was his mate "have you seen…"

"Don't even try it kid" Evelyn saw what the boy was thinking, the fact that the pheromones were rampant in the house where half of the problem, puberty was the other "not until she has been changed, Seth groaned and Bree giggled.

Evelyn wondered if she should be getting some tonight too, she knew her husband was home, but there was always the twins constant presence that stopped things cold "I will see the rest of you tomorrow" she remembered the twins were at a sleep over.

* * *

Aro sat with Caius and Marcus in the throne room, they were advised that Edward had arrived and Aro was curious as to what had happened. Something did not seem right.

"Ah, Edward" Aro stood giddily, Edward was one of his best pupils 'puppets'. The boy always felt so entitled, dangling a carrot in front of him to make him do whatever he needed done was so easy to do "welcome"

Edward bowed "Lord Aro" Edward extended his hand "I have a message for you to see".

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last, I think; I should be posting it later today or in sometime tomorrow.

I had a guest that reviewed and quit reading the story, didn't like Alice or my 'muse' for the piece of shit I wrote. I do wish that they had continued reading, so they could get my thanks for the review, but alas they have stopped reading.

So I send my thanks into the universe since I cannot PM you and you are not reading this, so here it goes:

I love it that you were angry, I love it that you believe it was a piece of shit, because crafting and reshaping a story or a work of art is what art is all about. To bring out feelings as emotions no matter what they are. This is by no means sarcasm so please do not take it that way. It is sincere and honest thanks, wherever you may be.

SOS9494, uncg4ever, tlc125 I thank you also, if I had not gotten your reviews this would have been the first and only story I would have ever posted, it is because of you and others like ShadowCub, L.E.A.H437, wolfeyes, Witchgar, Skullqueencb, PraiseForTheFallen, DoTheseHaveSaltOnThem, WolfDragonGod, Korina7Sports, elliehandesu, Ardenwood, hurryupandwait and some guest reviewer that I intend to post the next story once this one is complete.

Thank you everyone, I will post the final chapter sometime tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9 - A Siren Swan Song

**A/N:** I apologize was supposed to post this yesterday but alas life happens. Please read the A/N at the bottom if you care to know about the coming attractions for the next story I will post.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**10. A Siren Swan Song**

It is funny sometimes how time passes, in an instant things that seem dire not longer are. The day of their daughter's birth was a beautiful thing.

"ARRRG!" Alice grabbed Bella by the throat causing her to wheeze "you did this to me" Alice pulled Bella close to her face almost touching her nose to hers "you will never" she squeezed tighter "I mean never in all seven Hades stick anything of yours inside of me" she pushed Bella so hard across the room that Bella slammed into the wall and crashed through it almost landing in the fountain "now get out!" Bella stood not missing a beat and scurried out of the room.

Scylla sighed looking around at all the damage she had to repair once the baby had given birth. She sighed even louder when she thought about the fact that she still had Rosalie's twins, Esme's, thankfully one, and Zafira's baby dragon to deliver.

Carlisle was looking on incredulously; soon it would be Esme's turn. Both Evelyn, the mid-wife and the sorceress in training, Angela could not stop laughing.

"What is so fucking funny?" Alice sat up and glared menacingly, they stopped laughing in an instant.

* * *

Bella could not believe it, her sweet, sweet Mary Alice had become something out of the bowels of Hades, yes the incident 3 months back was terrifying mentally and spiritually, the fear she felt at that moment was the fear of facing a Titan; this Mary Alice would make even the mighty of Cronus crumble to his knees.

Bella plopped into her chair in the great room in defeat, where Charlie, sat next to his new wife Sue, who was also with child, most likely a shifter, he had been thinking about what he would have to go through when it was his turn. He wasn't with Isabella when she was born, that did make him sad.

On the couch sat Rosalie, ready to pop, twins and Emmett who roared loudly with laughs at the look on Bella's face.

"Laugh it up, bear dung, you have two coming your way soon" Emmett's face melted when he heard Bella's words.

"You have nothing to worry about Ems, your girl is tougher than nails" five days later Rosalie had those words thrown back at her, by Bella, the day she gave birth to her hellions, Damon and Desdemona, D & D, Death and Destruction.

Bree sat on the floor in between her mate's legs being generously massaged. She moaned like a back alley whore. They were not pregnant as of that time _'thank the gods'_.

"Mami, don't look so sad it es algo muy precioso" Carmen stroked Eleazar hand, considering the possibilities.

"No, Carmen, you have not seen what I have seen no es muy precioso at all" on that cue Senna entered, she was hiding out in the garage, but was interrupted several times with messages from Scylla, she was ordered to retrieve Isabella.

"Come along Isabella" Senna pulled Bella up the stairs by the ear.

* * *

Bella crept back into their room "you left me"

"Mary Alice you told me to leave" Bella looked terrified.

"You always listen to me when I tell you to do something"

"Huh?" Bella was trying to work that statement in her head, the gears were running hot. She opened her mouth several times trying to say something, anything that will not get her in trouble, she had nothing.

"It is your fault Isabella, you fuck me when I ask you to and look at what happened" Alice pointed down at her swollen belly, glaring at Bella, with the eyes of Medusa.

Bella did not look she was still thinking about a way out "see you think I am ugly" Alice began to sob "you won't even look at me".

Bella looked back at her five incompetent assistants, Esme, Scylla, Carlisle, Senna, Angela and Evelyn who shrugged.

"Mary Alice, you have been and always will be the most beautiful thing in the universe" Bella got closer.

Alice looked up "really? Isabella"

"Oh yes, my sweet Siren" Bella grabbed her hand and looked deeply into Alice's eyes,

"Isabella it hurts" Alice screamed out in pain.

"Fucking, give her something or by the gods I will take your heads" Bella was at the end of her rope.

"We have Isabella Renesme metabolism rejects everything we give Mary Alice" Scylla did find it amusing, but was smart enough not to let on that she did.

"She is fucking Hades Spawn" Alice sat up the look in Alice's face caused everyone except Bella to step back "please Bella sing for me".

"I…" Bella had never sang before, she didn't know if she could.

"SING!"

Bella looked at Scylla then Senna, they never heard Isabella sing they shrugged their shoulders, saying 'what the heck, go for it'.

"Okay, Mary Alice, but I have never done so before" Esme, Carlisle, Evelyn and Angela looked at Bella, then Scylla and Senna, they could not believe that Bella had lived so long and she did not ever sing, they looked at the four who once again shrugged their shoulders.

Bella placed one hand on Alice's stomach the other on her forehead and sang, in a way none had heard before, she too had the voice of a siren.

Alice began to sing with her, the notes caressed each other, one bringing the other to a crescendo.

At the very end Renesme was born.

* * *

Bella sat in the tub, five years had passed since that beautiful day. She was peaceful, serene in quiet solitude until…

"Renesme!" Alice's voice reverberated through the mansion. Her daughter, technically five years old was a handful. Her along there pubescent cousins "come here Hades' Spawn" were just that the Spawns of Hades. They loved the term.

Bella heard the doors to their room open and close and watched as her daughter skidded into the bathroom "hello mother" Renesme scurried about looking for a place to hide.

Bella did not move from her relaxed posture, she was used to these events. Yes Renesme was technically five but her level of maturity and physical stature was that of a 15 year old. "Renesme please explain what is happening"

"First day of school" Renesme was still focused on her search to find a hiding spot.

"Little one" not so little really but Bella did call her that from time to time "you have been to school plenty of times, what is your issue?"

"She wants to dress me Mother!" Renesme was in a panic she knew Alice was near.

"Understood" Bella spoke in quick succession "behind the fichus, in the solarium, I hide there often when your mom is…" she tried to find a word she could use.

"On a rampage, homicidal, bat shit crazy" Renesme could have continued listing all the words to describe her mom when she was in the state she is in now.

"Yes that, hurry behind the fichus" Just as Renesme reached her hiding spot Alice entered the bathroom in a skid much like her daughter did.

"Hello my sweet Siren" Bella spoke to Alice in a soft seductive tone.

"Why hello my lovely Flower" Alice looked at Bella with smoldering eyes.

"What brings you here my love?" Bella could see it, Alice was now distracted, finding their daughter was no concern of hers anymore.

"Have you seen our Spawn?" Alice slowly began to remove her clothes, never looking away from Bella.

"Why do you ask?" Bella could not say no, she would never lie to Alice.

"I have been searching for her" Alice walked into the tub, on a prowl "but it seems I have found something much, much, better" she punctuated the sentence by sitting sideways on Bella's lap.

"Something better?" Bella purred as she felt Alice's lips on her neck.

"Yes" Alice kissed Bella's jaw line trailed kisses to her destination, her soft plumb lips "I have come to give myself to you, to open myself to you, to allow you to enter me…."

"Ugh, GROSS!" the fichus spoke "fine I will wear the hideous, monstrosity you want me to wear". Renesme stomped out of the bathroom.

"It's on your bed dear heart" Alice yelled behind her.

"You knew she was there" Bella smiled.

"Of course I did" Alice stood from Bella's lap and Bella pulled her back down. Alice landed her back on against Bella's chest and between her legs.

"Where do you think you are going Mary Alice?" Alice shivered feeling the timbre in Bella's voice.

"I got what I wanted" Alice squirmed as she was being touched all over with Bella's hands, body, as well as her soul.

"Really?" Bella was doubtful Alice wanted something else, actually 2 other something else's.

Bella stroked Alice's chest eliciting a moan from her "Well actually" Alice stretched her neck to allow Bella to stroke her freely "there were 2 other something else's".

"I know one" Bella tweaked Alice's nipple, another moan this one louder.

"Yes that is one" Alice hissed.

"Why all the subterfuge Mary Alice?" Bella used her hands and mouth to interrogate her, "I know they are all loitering in the hall" Alice could not say a word, Bella's 'interrogation' was leaving her without speech "they sent in their Mata Hari" she tweaked Alice's nipple again "to get me to agree on their plans to head to Volterra".

"You knew?" Finally Alice was able to speak Bella stopped her onslaught to allow her to do so.

"Of course I did" Bella gave her a peck on the lips "I have a feeling there is more" Alice looked at Bella nervously "you can tell me anything Mary Alice".

Alice looked at her nervously "I want to have another baby" Alice had been nervous about telling Bella her desire to have another child.

"I will think about it" the way Bella answered saddened her, it had been 5 years and Bella was a little different. She was wonderful to her family, but still yet the events that happened, the way Alice hurt her, still frightened her to this day.

"Now turn you turn around while we deal with the other else" Alice did as she was told "I don't want them to see you in all your glory".

Alice settled in nice and snug where she needed to be her front pressed against Bella's she could feel Bella's hands all over her. She needed to feel Bella's hands, to feel her comfort she was still paying for her mistake and knows she deserved to be punished.

"Come on in everyone, time to listen to your plans for conquest" she heard the whole coven shuffle in _'You have already decided, haven't you?_' Alice was impressed with Bella, as usual. It had been five years and they were all concerned that Bella was not going forward with the takeover of the Volturi.

"They think that you were stalling and did not want to go forward with your destiny" Alice felt bad that she also believed that.

"Mary Alice quit pouting" she placed one finger under her chin lifting her head so that she could look into her eyes "I do not want to rule, all I want is to take care of my family"

"You take great care of us, Isabella" Alice kissed her deeply.

"You are right dad that is hot" that could only be the Damon the son of Emmet the Bear.

His statement was followed by a slap on the head delivered by Desdemona, daughter of Rosalie the Hand of Justice.

"Let's get this over with" Bella 'listened' as she used her mind to caress Alice in places that she enjoyed most _'tranquillitas Mary Alice, we have an audience'_

_'__Well wrap it up, you already made your decision' _Alice moaned a little too loudly this time.

The 'meeting' stopped "continue" Bella gave the order.

"What are you two doing?" That question came from Renesme, Spawn of Hades, once everyone gave their dissertation "you didn't even listen, Mother".

"Oh, ye of little faith" Bella finally looked up at the group at the edge of the sunken tub "Esme, Angela, Scylla and Evelyn, great job on formulating a curriculum to teach the dietary laws to the new members" she looked at Angela "Angela you are now head of the Sorcerers Guild" Evelyn looked at her daughter proudly.

She entered Alice_ 'I said tranquillitas Mary Alice you are creating ripples in the water'_.

_'__You are punishing me'_ Alice whined in her head, she was so very close.

_'__Does this feel like punishment, Mary Alice?'_ Alice bit Bella's shoulder reacting to Bella's shift in energy that filled her even more.

Jasper cleared his throat to get Bella's attention; he knew exactly what was going on, he wanted to bring this meeting to a close "Have you decided on Chelsea and Edward?" He wished it were him that had the chance to kill them both, but having his mate and wife, Angela was a consolation.

"Yes, I want you to conduct a tournament with the Spawns, you, Jasper, will chose the winner and appoint who will deal with Chelsea"

"What about Edward?" Alice mumbled, she was experiencing sexual pleasures ready to scream out in ecstasy, but Bella kept her on the precipice.

"Who deals with Edward is a surprise" Bella pushed herself deeper into Alice, this time Alice growled.

"UGH! You are doing it aren't you?" Renesme crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her mother.

Only Jasper and Renesme figured out what was going on, the others believed Renesme was referring to the Edward situation.

"I want the triumvirate to narrow down the list of who we will be targeting next" She looked at each of the members of the triumvirate "I prefer that it be a group that would augment the Hell-Hounds" she turned to Jacob "in ways besides procreation, Jacob" Bella was well aware of the fact that Jacob and Renesme were involved.

Alice giggled _'you knew that_ too'.

_'__Mary Alice, so much_ _doubt'_ she continued to look intently at Jacob "Jacob you are now the leader of the Hell-Hounds"

Jacob was confused first he was scared to death about his imprinting with Renesme and now proud about the fact that Bella trusted him to handle and train the new Hell-Hound recruits it was a huge responsibility "I will make you proud, Dark Mistress" in his nervousness he called Bella a name she hated "sorry Bella", he scratched his head.

"Better Dark Mistress than mother-in –law" Bella smirked at the blush on Jacob's and her daughter's face

Bella turned to Senna "moving right along" she needed to end things now, Alice was overheated "Senna, I need you to organize the fleet, we will leave 3 days hence"

"Wait, just one minute" now it was Rosalie's turn to complain "Fleet of what? Ships? Planes? Cars?"

"Yes" Senna and Bella answered simultaneously.

"And why didn't I know about this?" Rosalie wanted to know why she did not know about all the pretty engines she could rub herself against.

"You are not the Chief of the Motorized Unit or the Admiral of the Fleet, or the General of the Air Force" she watched as each title made Rosalie's face crumble "now if you are a good girl I will allow you to touch all my engines".

"Fine" Rosalie grumble.

_'__Please Isabella I need release'_ Alice was about to explode.

"One final thing, I want the Spawns to lead the main attack on the castle they need seasoning for what lies ahead, beyond Volterra" the Spawns cheered "Jasper, make sure they are ready".

_'__Bella now!'_ Alice had had it.

"Everyone you are dismissed" Bella gave the order in a way they could only do just that, as soon as the order was giving they all scattered.

It was just in time because once the door shut all Hades broke out, Alice had never reached ecstasy quite like that before.

* * *

"That was magnificent Isabella" Alice was rested her head on Bella's chest, they made love all day, in the final crescendo they made it to their bed.

"You really enjoy making babies" Alice's head shot up, Bella chuckled at the look on Alice's face, they made love many times after Renesme was born, she never became pregnant after that.

"I am pregnant?" Alice looked down at her stomach, then at Bella "how?"

"Do you really need a biology lesson, love?" Bella was enjoying teasing Alice she can't wait to give her, her final surprise.

Alice smacked her playfully on her shoulder "you knew I wanted more children".

"Yes, but I was holding back" that saddened Alice it hurt her that Bella had been holding back "not because of what you are thinking, I want many more children with you".

Alice searched for answers in Bella's eyes "why?"

"Because I needed the rest of them to be ready so I could give you, your engagement present" Alice blinked her eyes many times "I want to make an honest woman out of you, no bastard children running around this joint".

Alice screamed out with excitement and plopped on her back on their bed "wait what is my engagement present?"

Alice looked up at Bella "you get to kill Edward"

Alice squealed and began peppering kisses all over Bella, repeating 'thank you' over and over again "So is that a yes?"

Alice stopped and gave Bella a playful glare "where is my ring Isabella?"

"Behind the fichus where it has been for the past five years" Alice squealed once again and jumped out of the bed.

She suddenly stopped mid motion "It has been there all this time?" Bella nodded "how did I not know this?"

"If you 'knew' that was where I 'hid' all the time you would not consider it a 'secret' place and you would not go rummaging in there"

Alice pounced on Bella "I love you" she gave her a quick peck on the lips, squealed again and headed straight to the 'secret, hiding place'.

She returned holding an open velvet box in her hand admiring what was in it. She sat on the edge of the bed "it's beautiful" Alice looked at Bella with misty eyes "would you put it on me?" she handed it to Bella.

"Mary Alice, my Siren, my mate" Bella took the ring out of the box, never looking anywhere but Alice's eyes "will you marry me?" Alice could not speak she only nodded, Bella slipped the ring on Alice's ring finger, and kissed her _'look at the ring'_

As she continued to kiss Bella, Alice opened her eyes and looked at the ring; it sparkled and shone the same way Bella's eyes did when she was her Flower.

They ended their kiss; Alice watched as the colors calmed and settled "Where did you get this?"

"Remember I left for a little while shortly after we repaired or bond?" Alice was restless for that week while Bella was gone, afraid that Bella had changed her mind and had not forgiven her "I returned to Hades, to find this stone" Alice looked away from the ring to look at Bella "it was on the river bed, of the river Phlegethon, the flaming river" Bella grabbed Alice's hand to look at the ring with her "the rivers do not exist anymore, but there are traces of things past, the stone, like me, still remains, it is a part of me, part of what I am made of".

Alice kissed Bella with deep emotion "Are you happy, Mary Alice?"

"Of course I am" Alice rushed off the bed, she had to give Esme the news "I have to organize the wedding" she paced back and forth "we have to get the gowns ready"

Bella watched as Alice moved swiftly from one side of the room to the other talking about invitations, flowers, catering …

_'__Blah, blah, blah'_ Alice stopped.

"Not blah, blah, blah, Isabella Marie" she pointed at Bella "this is our wedding" she froze "oh my gods I have to tell everyone" Alice ran in a flash to the door, only to be stopped by Bella who quickly blocked her from the door "you are naked Mary Alice".

Alice looked down and saw that she was indeed naked "so?" she gave Bella a sly grin "didn't the all see me naked?"

Bella took a step forward, causing Alice to take on step back "that was different".

Bella took another step forward and Alice took her back just as she did before "how so?"

The dance continued "At that time you were a side piece" Alice's eyes narrowed there were more the steps "a jump off" step "a booty call" they reached their destination their bed Alice fell back into it, Bella followed on top.

"Booty call" Alice wrapped her legs around Bella "and what exactly am I now?"

"I have climbed to the top of Mount Perfection" Bella kissed her on the neck "planted my flag at its peak".

"Oh did you ever, plunge it deep into the mountain's peak" Alice purred as she writhed beneath her. With a flash she reversed their positions "no it is my turn, Isabella".

* * *

The Volturi had barricaded themselves in the throne room, most of the fodder they left in the courtyard and the surrounding area had either switched sides or were easily disposed of, the piers could be seen from miles away, it looked like the castle was celebrating.

They reached the large doors to the throne room.

"Pietro" he was Zafira's and Leah's son, unlike them both he was very timid "step forward".

Pietro presented himself anyone looking at the unassuming boy would believe he was not as capable as he truly was. Bella knew better "remember what I told you?" he nodded his head "you are the Pièce de résistance" Bella put her hand on his shoulder "you ready for your grand entrance?" He nodded again.

Zafira and Leah had no idea what Bella was up to, she and Pietro had been practicing together in secret.

"Wait just one minute" Renesme did not like it one bit, she was the best of them and she wanted Chelsea and Edward, the fact that Pietro was being some kind of assignment did not sit well with her.

"Problem, Little One" Bella looked over at her daughter, Alice knew what was coming.

"I won the tournament, I should be the one to go in a kick Chelsea's ass, and Edward's" she stomped her foot down.

"Yes my Spawn, Jasper has already informed me that you will be assigned to dismember Chelsea" Bella waited for it to sink in.

"Oh" she thought about it for a second "what about Edward?"

"Edward is my engagement present" Alice slipped the ring on her finger and presented it to everyone with a flourish "ta-dah" they never got around to making the announcement, Bella suggested they did it this way.

Alice was pulled away with giggles and gossip about the wedding.

"Really?" Emmett slapped his face with his palm "this is a battle and they are talking about wedding cake?"

"Mary Alice" Alice looked back at her beaming soon to be wife "come darling Emmett is being a big grumpy bear" she pinched Emmett's cheeks as she spoke.

Alice skipped to Bella side she removed her ring from her finger and put it in a safe place she didn't want any piece of Edward getting anywhere near it.

"Rose, take a squad to the dungeons and release the prisoner's give them their choices, dispose of them if necessary" Rosalie nodded with a huge grin on her face, she gathered those she would take with her "and Rose" she faced Bella when she called for her "I need you to bring Caius up, I have a debt to repay" with a final nod Rosalie and her team took off.

"Caius?" Carlisle and Eleazar looked at each other, they didn't know anything about Caius being imprisoned in the dungeon they wondered why he was and how Bella knew.

"I said I had a debt to repay, a vow to keep" Bella did not say anything further regarding the matter.

Bella turned to Pietro "ready to show everyone what a bad ass you are Pietro?"

Pietro nodded then turned to face the door, he took a deep breath and transformed into the largest werewolf any one had ever seen, it was his Alpha Spirit. The massive wolf put his large paws against the door; the Volturi had barred it from the inside.

Bella turned to the rest of the group "you all stay put, we have a bit of remodeling to do".

With a heave Pietro leaning forcefully on the door, they shattered and burst instantly. Pietro crouched low enough to get through the door, once on the other side he stood up.

"Ignis Draco" Pietro heard Bella's command he drew his mighty head back, as if he were baying at the moon and let a mighty howl out releasing a thunderous blue flame shattering the domed roof crashing it to the ground. All the Volturi guard scattered and pressed themselves against the walls of the throne room.

"Holy Shit!" Everyone had expected that exclamation to come from Emmett it was Rosalie this time, she had returned from the dungeons, accompanied by Caius.

"Tranquillitas Pietro" Pietro looked at Bella and nodded his head "stand in the center make sure they stay where they are".

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro rushed forward toward Bella Pietro growled at him, Aro froze.

"Caius" Bella turned to him when she spoke "are you ready?"

"Yes Dark Mistress" for the first time in a very long time Caius actually smiled.

Bella smiled back "he is yours".

Caius launched himself at Aro and with minimal effort he dismembered him.

"Have you chosen Caius?" Bella had given him a choice, either to leave this world to return to his mate or serve the Dark Mistress.

"I chose to serve you for the time being Mistress"

"Very well Caius join the others" Bella directed him behind her were everyone else stood "and Caius, cut the crap, it's Isabella" Caius burst out laughing surprising them all.

Bella walked towards the throne where Edward was sitting in the center smirking, Chelsea sitting on his lap. "Bella you finally decided to submit yourself to me".

"Edward you are some sick bastard, thinking yourself king of the Volturi" Bella shook her head the boy was pathetic. She heard Alice growl in her head _'down my little minx, you get your gift soon'_.

"Jane, make my bitch" another growl from Alice "heel"

"Pain" Jane tried using her gift on Bella, it did not work Bella was doubled over laughing.

"Let me show you how it is done" Bella look straight at Edward "Dolor" the entire Volturi guard collapse to the ground and screamed.

Edward and Chelsea were the only ones who were not affected, Bella wanted them fresh. The fact that he was unaffected like the others made Edward grin "I knew you could not hurt me, you are my Isabella, my bitch".

"Is that what you think Edward?" She looked at him with incredulity.

"Of course you were then, are now and always my bitch". After the third 'bitch' Alice had really had it she stormed towards him ready to decapitate him.

Bella stopped Alice's forward progress "Isabella, let me go" she wanted Edward right that second.

"Mary Alice you can have him I just wanted to make sure the baby is okay" the look of concern in Bella's eyes made Alice's heart melt.

"Yes sweetheart we are fine" she kissed Bella just as the kiss got heated Edward lunged at the two of them; Chelsea was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor.

They separate just in time and Edward plowed face first on the ground, tearing through the marble floor "show the boy who this bitch bows down to".

"Did you hear that Edward?" Alice transform out of her human form to her vampire form "my bitch wants me to teach you a lesson" Edward stood from his position and charged at Alice.

Alice's chain whips materialized with a cross slash and extended serrate edge Alice tore into Edward's face from his cheek bone to the edge of his lip on the right side. Edward staggered back touched his face and screamed out as he charged forward again enraged, his face, his beautiful face was mutilated. Alice duplicated the same action on the left side of his face.

* * *

Bella sat on the middle throne to watch her mate annihilate Edward. She looked down at Chelsea "Renesme, my Spawn" Renesme eagerly looked at her mother "Take care of this one" she pointed at Chelsea.

Renesme blurred over, picked Chelsea up by the scruff of the neck and tossed her near her mom; she wanted to fight at her side as her mother watched.

"Spawns" all the Spawns turned to face her "I have released the rest "take your pick"

"Yes Dark Mistress" they all responded in unison, Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, the title still annoyed her.

She heard the chuckles around her, the parents stood on the dais to watch their spawn fight, the next generation.

"Will you look at that" Scylla noticed what Renesme held in her hands, it was a weapon that they never thought they would see again. It was true that Renesme was special; Renesme had many weapons at her disposal. She could manifest all the old gods' arms, like Zeus' thunderbolt or Poseidon's trident.

At that moment Renesme held Kachiri's 'Animus Kusarigama' "Renesme?"

"It is a wedding present from Auntie Kachiri" they watched in awe as Renesme began to swing her sickles much like Kachiri had "and a gift from her to you too Uncle Jasper"

Jasper remembered the first conversation he had with Kachiri and the last. Both spoke of their need and want for vengeance. The first time he told her he would take Chelsea's head, something that could not happen after he had to be human again.

In their last conversation she said good bye to him, just before she turned to say farewell to the others she hugged him "I promise you, Jasper that her head will be my gift to you, you'll see" and now he saw, through Renesme Kachiri would keep her promise to him.

"Damn bro" Emmett slapped Jacob on the back "you piss her off you will be in a world of hurt".

"Much like you constantly are Emmett dear" Rosalie walked up to stand next to her mate and the petrified Jacob.

Jacob was the leader of the Hell-Hounds that was true, he feared nothing, except for one thing, the one thing that was spinning, turning, slashing at her enemy with the look of an enraged demon on her face that was his mate.

"Jacob you look like you are going to piss your pants" Emmett saw the myriad of emotions displayed on Jacob's face.

Bella turned "I know that look well" she turned back to watch the show "I have had that look from the moment I saw my Siren the very first time" Bella smirked "I too wanted to 'piss my pants'".

* * *

Chelsea was on her knees, she swayed to and fro barely hanging on. Renesme made Kusarigama dematerialized, almost instantaneously something else appeared it was Jasper's 'Animus Labrys', his double headed axe. Renesme used the axe to sever Chelsea's head; she picked it by the hair and presented it to Jasper. He returned the gesture with a nod and a smile, his appreciation.

She dropped the head on the ground and walked a few steps back admiring her handy work. She looked up at Pietro "Pietro, will you please dispose of this one for me?"

Pietro did something none of the other Hell-Hounds could do "gladly, Dark Princess" he spoke out loud in his werewolf form, that and he called Renesme Dark Princess. He unleashed his fire and burn Chelsea's body to ashes.

Zafira and Leah looked on they had learned so many things about their son that day. His timidity frightened them, not because they were ashamed of him, but because the path they walked was dangerous and they feared for him. Today they had seen that their son would be just fine.

Things were almost at an end Carlisle's and Esme's son Merlin destroyed Alec.

Desdemona annihilated Jane and Damon Dmitri, Desdemona fought like her mother and Damon like his father.

All that remained was Alice, they all watched Alice was fierce each lash gave her satisfaction. Everything Edward had done, the way he hurt everyone she loved, she wanted him to feel what she felt, what they all felt and he felt it in each lash, each time flesh was torn from his body.

Her heart sang an aria each time she heard him scream in agony. To her it was a catharsis and each piece of flesh she tore was recompense for all his sins.

Edward always said he was cursed, in reality he was the curse, he was the anathema, a thing dedicated to evil.

She gave him another lash on his chest then another back, Alice was too quick. In a last ditch effort with the last bit of strength he possessed Edward charged towards the throne Bella was sitting on, he wanted to kill her before he died. _'If I cannot have what is rightfully mine no one else will'_

Edward was so focused on his target he did not notice Alice do a flip in the air, a twist mid flight and her crack one of her chain whips in his direction.

_'__Oh Edward what a miserable piece of shit'_ as soon as he heard Bella's voice in his head, he felt it, the chain whip wrap around his waist, the barbs elongating deep inside his body.

As she landed Alice drew the whip back and pulled it tighter severing Edward in half. Both his upper and lower half plopped onto the floor.

He could still hear and see, but could not move. He could see Bella smirking at him from her perch. Bella leaned forward closer to his body, she turned her head her head to one side.

_'__I was meant to rule'_ in their heads everyone could hear him, but no one spoke, he could hear footsteps behind him, it was unquestionably Alice's footsteps _'you were supposed to be my mate, sit at my side'_ he looked directly at Bella

Alice walked around his body, squatted in front of him so he could see her, blocking his view, he tried to move so he could see around her, to try his powers one last time, it was his destiny to rule _'it has to work'_.

Alice looked behind her noticing where Edward was trying to look "Look Isabella, he is trying his feeble parlor tricks one last time" Alice giggled.

"Yeah, I know" Bella leaned back "What do you wish to do with your engagement present?"

_'__Engagement present?'_ Edward's body shook violently.

"Edward you didn't know? We are getting married." Alice slipped the ring on her finger "ta-dah" and flashed it in front of his face, in the same dramatic way she did in the hallway.

Edward gurgled in an attempt to scream out. Alice pouted "he doesn't seem excited Isabella".

Bella laughed at Alice's antics. Alice came to a decision as to what to do with Edward's worthless body "can Pietro control his fire?" she looked at Bella.

"The kid is a natural, he can" Bella looked at Alice curiously wondering what her mate was planning "why do you ask Mary Alice?"

"If he could burn the flesh of off his skull and leave it intact, we can put it on a chandelier so he could have a perfect view at our wedding".

"You want to be married here?" Bella liked the idea, but the place was trashed "the roof?"

"I have been training Angela and Esme to make repairs" Scylla walked around looking over the damage "what do you think?" she looked over at the two how clapped excitedly, they both liked renovating.

Bella looked at an excited Alice "anything for you my queen" Alice squealed and jumped onto Bella's lap kissing her.

It was the last thing Edward saw, but not the last thing he felt as Pietro's fire engulfed him.

* * *

Renesme walked with purpose towards the room her mom was in, she had been sent word that she was losing it, she did not want her mother to know she was likely in the same boat.

As she neared the door she saw all the ladies of the coven looking as if they were in DEFCON 1, the Cuban Missile Crisis was DEFCON 2 you get the picture, this was worse.

Renesme did not break her stride as they tried to warn her, vigorously not to go in. She entered to see a frantic Alice pacing "Mom" Alice paused and looked over at her daughter surprised.

"Renesme" she rushed over to her "what are you doing here?" she continued to ramble "is your mother alright?" Alice collapsed in the bed feeling defeated "she left me didn't she?"

"Mom" Renesme sat next to her "what is wrong with you?"

"I hurt her" Alice sat up.

"That was over five years ago" she could not believe Alice was still carrying this guilt around "I have a message for you, from Aunt Kachiri". Before they were separated Bella had told Alice about their daughter's jaunts to train and see with her 'Auntie'.

Renesme stood and faced her mother, and made her best Kachiri imitation "You did good Mary Alice" she pointed at her "now don't fuck it up".

"You did do good Mary Alice" unbeknownst to either of them Bella had entered through the window.

"Mother, you know you are not supposed to see her before she walks down the aisle" Renesme scolded her mother lightly, she was happy to see them together, in a private moment before the wedding.

"Hush now, my Spawn" she looked Alice "your mom needed me"

"Isabella" Bella wrapped her arms around Alice, she heard Alice exhale and relax.

Renesme decided to give the two a little time alone "mother, Aunt Kachiri wanted to know if you knew now what it is like" Bella smiled remembering the question she asked Kachiri moments before she left them.

"Next time you see her, tell her that I do" she offered her hand to her daughter still holding her mate with one arm "I know what it is like to feel loved and be loved in return, to hold something so absolutely precious in your arms" she wrapped her arms around them both.

"Okay, I will leave you two for I minute, you still need to get married" Renesme left the two alone, and shooed the eavesdroppers away.

"I am glad you came" Alice finally spoke, she had been so surprised to see her that she had been choked up with emotions, unable to speak "how did you know I needed you?"

"You are my Siren, don't you remember?" Bella held Alice close and began to sway "I came to calm you, the best way I know how".

"How?" Alice followed Bella's movements.

"Would you dance with me as I sing my Siren a Swan Song?"

* * *

Renesme wandered through the garden, the wedding had ended and she found it glorious. The smile on her parent's faces was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I love weddings myself" Renesme whirled around hearing a familiar voice behind her.

"Great-grandmother" she ran towards the figure that snuck up behind her "I thought you hated coming here" she embraced her great-grandmother "I have kept my mischief to a minimum as per your request".

"That you have child" Demeter released her to look at her "as I have just told you I love weddings" she grabbed her hand and guided her to a bench "come sit, let us have a chat".

Renesme did as she was told "I have it heard that Isabella has agreed to hunt down the Vrykolakas next".

"Yes" Renesme wondered if this was the real reason Demeter was there, she wondered if the Vrykolakas were too dangerous.

"Always so suspicious child" Demeter rose "I repeat I simply love weddings" she gave Renesme a pat on the cheek and turned to leave "besides you mother is the Dark Mistress there is nothing to worry about" she vanished.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end or is it? There are so many possible routes to follow for another story, other stories with the next generation, but I have not written them so I do not know, maybe someday.

If any of you have a desire to write off-shoots you are welcome to do so, I do not care as long as the AlicexBella relationship stays intact and Edward is still dead, I am ok with it.

I should start posting the next story next week the hectic pace at work is starting to subside. I don't actually know how long it will eventually be, I kept adding to it every time I re-worked it, and it doesn't have a concrete ending so it will be an experiment for me.

**Wolf-Babe125**: You were hoping it would be a Bellice or a Rosella story, I hope you will be excited to know that it is indeed a Bellice story with a RosexEmmettxBella past 'encounter' (actually lots of past 'encounters') and to top it all off a BellaxEsme torrid love affair long ago. Oops sorry I said too much, but I pray you are looking forward to it.

To summarize it is an angel (do not groan) and vampire story, filled with debauchery and blaspheming (I went to Catholic school I am an expert at both).

If any find things of the sort an abomination be warned and do not read "The Power". If you do find it sinful and are Catholic but still read, do as I did when I wrote it and stock up on you 'Hail Marys' and 'Our Fathers'.

Thanks a million for all of your support and encouragement, in the reviews. I look forward to posting more stories now and feel relieved that most of you enjoyed my first dip in the pond.


End file.
